Family
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Henry est déchiré de voir ses deux mères s'affronter. Il décide de demander à Gold de l'aider grâce à la magie et ce, même si la magie à un prix. K et M à venir
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Family

**Rating** : K+ / M

**Pairing** : Emma / Regina

**Spoiler** : Saison 2

**Résumé** : Henry est déchiré de voir ses deux mères s'affronter. Il décide de demander à Gold de l'aider grâce à la magie et ce, même si la magie à un prix.

**Note de l'auteur** : Les épisodes sont un peu flou dans ma tête, pardonnez-moi si les évènements ne suivent pas exactement ceux de la série originale.

Prologue

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Emma ressassait les derniers évènements. D'avoir appris que Gold était le grand-père d'Henry l'inquiétait par dessus-tout. Sa vie n'était-elle pas assez compliqué qu'Henry ait pour mère adoptive Regina, la méchante Reine ? Mais après tout, plus rien ne devait plus l'étonner puisqu'elle était la "sauveuse", la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant. Combien de psychiatres l'enfermeraient à l'asile si elle leur confiait tous ses secrets ? Autant de faits qu'elle ne parvenait à assimiler depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke l'année passée...

Emma n'avait pourtant pas eu le choix de croire son fils car la magie existait bel et bien, elle en était la preuve vivante.

David entra dans le commissariat, accompagné d'Henry. Emma était derrière le bureau, plusieurs piles de dossiers entassées ci et là :

— Salut maman ! fit Henry.

Emma se leva et étreignit son fils.

— Salut... Ta journée s'est passée ?

— Oui, mais j'ai des devoirs et Belle m'a dit que je pouvais passer à la bibliothèque pour lui emprunter des livres. Je peux y aller ?

— Pas tout seul, répondit Emma.

— Oh allé maman, c'est de l'autre côté de la rue ! Je suis plus un bébé !

Emma lança un regard à David dont le regard éloquent lui signifiait de le laisser y aller seul car ils avaient à parler. Elle capitula :

— Bon, ok, mais je te laisse un quart d'heure et tu reviens ou c'est moi qui vient te chercher, compris ?

— Compris ! s'enthousiasma Henry.

Il s'éloigna en courant, son sac d'école encore sous le dos.

Désormais seuls, Emma et David pouvaient discuter, loin des oreilles indiscrètes et curieuses d'Henry, car un problème majeur était apparu en plus des autres qu'Emma devait gérer :

— Alors ? demanda Emma. On en est où ?

— Aucune nouvelle de Cora, nous ne savons même pas où elle peut se cacher. Ce qui est sûre c'est qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup. Et toi de ton côté, du nouveau ?

— Non, répondit Emma. J'ai fouillé les plans de la ville, je me suis déplacée dans plusieurs maisons abandonnées mais aucune trace.

— Tu crois que Regina pourrait la cacher chez elle ? interrogea David.

— Ca serait légitime et si c'est le cas, comment le découvrir ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez elle et même si elle m'autorise à passer la porte par miracle quand je lui amènerai Henry demain, elle ne me laissera pas visiter la maison et ses sous-sols. Donc à moins d'avoir un mandat je ne peux légalement pas aller chez elle.

Ils se retrouvaient dans une impasse depuis plusieurs jours et Emma savait que quelque chose se tramait. Son sixième sens la trompait rarement... Elle demeurait pourtant impuissante et le manque d'action l'agaçait par-dessus tout.

— Au fait, reprit David. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour l'anniversaire d'Henry ?

— Une petite fête chez Granny dimanche, répondit Emma. Tout le monde est déjà invité.

3


	2. Chapitre 1 - Mission Gold

Chapitre 1 : Mission Gold

Henry n'était pas allé à la bibliothèque. Il ne mentait jamais en temps normal mais la situation - pour ne pas dire sa mission en solitaire - exigeait quelques entorses à sa morale habituelle.

Dès qu'il eut quitté le commissariat, il courut jusqu'à la boutique de Gold. Comme à son habitude, ce dernier était debout, derrière son comptoir.

— Tiens, fit-il. Henry, quelle surprise. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— Vous devriez le savoir, s'enquit Henry, ses mains fermées sur les lanières de son sac d'école.

— J'ai certes beaucoup de talents, mon garçon, mais je ne suis pas devin aux dernières nouvelles.

Henry se promena dans l'allée où il reconnut de nombreux objets vus dans son livre, ayant appartenu à plusieurs personnages des contes dont sa mère et ses grands-parents étaient les héros. Il regarda son grand-père, lui aussi perturbé à l'idée que le Ténébreux fasse partie de sa famille.

— J'aimerai que mes mamans arrêtent de se faire la guerre, dit-il. Vous pourriez faire ça ?

Gold plissa les yeux et sourit :

— Non.

Cette réponse brève n'encourageait pas Henry.

— Je sais que vous pouvez, vous pouvez tout faire, s'enquit-il. Vous êtes le ténébreux.

— C'est vrai, je le suis et je peux à peu près tout faire. Mais d'une part, je ne traite pas avec les enfants. d'autre part, mes capacités sont fortement limitées pour le genre de miracle que tu demandes.

Henry n'en croyait pas un mot. Malgré son jeune âge, le petit garçon était perspicace.

— Je suis votre petit-fils, rappela Henry.

Là était bien le point faible de Gold, la famille, le rappel que ce petit homme était l'enfant de son fils Baelfire. Son sang coulait dans ses veines. Pour preuve, Henry était tenace. Gold appréciait cette qualité rare, sans aucun doute un gêne hérité de ses deux mères et peut-être un peu de lui. Il admettait en percevoir une certaine fierté. En effet Henry était aussi son petit fils. Quoi qu'en dise le Shérif et le Maire, si ce dernier venait le trouvait, il était sans aucun doute de son devoir de grand-père de l'aider à sa manière s'il le pouvait. Il capitula :

— Si on admet l'éventualité que je puisse t'aider, il se peut qu'il existe un sort, ou plutôt, un élixir qui pourrait répondre à tes attentes.

— Donnez-le moi ! s'exclama Henry.

— Avant cela, j'ai une question à te poser mon garçon.

— Laquelle ?

— Es-tu vraiment prêt à tout pour que tes mères cessent de se disputer ?

— Oui, répondit Henry sans hésitation.

— C'est ce que je pensais, se réjouit Gold d'un sourire vainqueur.

Il se tourna vers une étagère remplie d'objets, de bibelots, d'artefacts en tout genre, y comprit de petites fioles ressemblant à des tubes à essais. Il en saisit un, hésita, puis le reposa avant d'en saisir un autre. Le sortilège qu'il prévoyait pour cette chère Regina et la Sauveuse devait faire ses effets ! Le contenu de la fiole consistait en un liquide rouge pourpre, non pas comparable à du sang car le liquide brillait d'une lueur vive, chaude, lumineuse et transparente. Il tendit le tube à Henry mais le recula soudainement :

— Avant de t'en servir, expliqua Gold, tu dois t'assurer que tes intentions sont pures, qu'elles ne sont pas égoïstes.

— Je veux qu'elles arrêtent de se disputer, répéta-t-il. J'aimerai juste qu'on devienne une vraie famille, est-ce égoïste ?

Gold eut un regard d'hésitation. Bien sûr, le petit homme y trouverait son intérêt mais ses intentions demeuraient pures malgré tout. Il sourit en songeant à sa propre quête à l'égard de Baelfire. Lui aussi aurait souhaité formé une vraie famille avec Belle et son fils. Il se reprit et tendit le tube à Henry qui s'en saisit, le regard fasciné tourné vers la couleur lumineuse de la potion.

— Comment je dois l'utiliser ? demanda Henry.

— Il te suffit d'en faire boire à tes mères.

— Et c'est tout ? se surprit-il.

— Ce sera bien suffisant, dit Gold en souriant. La potion est cependant un peu amère. La verser dans du café passera inaperçu.

Henry n'oublia pas un détail :

— Comment je dois vous payer ? interrogea-t-il.

Parce que la magie exigeait toujours un prix, Gold faisait payer à tous ses "clients" le prix fort. Henry serait l'une des rares exceptions à ses règles machiavéliques.

— Tu n'as rien à payer, fit Gold. Considère ceci comme un présent pour ton anniversaire.

Un léger sourire de soulagement vint illuminer le visage d'Henry après cette réponse. Les recommandations de Gold faisaient déjà naître un plan dans son esprit fertile.

Il rangea avec précaution la fiole dans son sac à dos et contourna vivement le comptoir pour venir étreindre son arrière-grand-père.

— Merci ! C'est super de m'aider.

Gold fut perturbé par cette approche qu'il n'avait pas attendu, peu habitué à recevoir des "câlins". Depuis le retour de Baelfire dans sa vie, ce dernier si distant avec lui, il n'avait pu retrouver ce genre de sensations consistant en des preuves affectives si spontanées. Il glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux bruns d'Henry.

— De rien... file maintenant, avant que tes mères ne te voient ici.

Car Regina Mills ou Emma Swan n'apprécieraient guère de savoir leur fils venu le trouver pour faire un peu de magie. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient beau se détester cordialement, l'une autant que l'autre le détestait encore plus et étaient prêtes à tout pour protéger leur garçon. Gold ne sous-estimerait jamais l'instinct protecteur des deux mères.

Henry quitta la boutique, vérifia sa montre et s'empressa de rejoindre la bibliothèque. S'il revenait sans un livre, Emma comprendrait qu'il lui avait menti - elle qui d'habitude savait toujours quand quelqu'un lui mentait, Henry pensait faire exception !

5


	3. Chapitre 2 - Mission Emma

Chapitre 2 : Mission Emma

Le lendemain matin, Henry se leva de bonne heure et prépara le petit déjeuner, du moins, il prépara ce que sa mère lui avait autorisé à sortir du réfrigérateur ou du placard. Céréales, jus de fruit, bouteille de lait étaient posés sur la table avec des bols, tasses, assiettes et couverts. Emma préparerait les pancakes pour David et Emma une fois levée. Comme tous les samedis, jour de repos, ses grands-parents et Emma étaient encore couchés, ce qui laissait à Henry quelques libertés jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se réveille, se prépare et ne l'emmène chez Regina pour le week-end.

Henry était loin de penser à son anniversaire, aux cadeaux que lui offrirait sa maman brune quand il la verrait tout à l'heure ou à ceux qu'on lui offrirait dimanche chez Granny. Sa mission solo de ce matin était donc très simple : Faire boire la potion à sa mère blonde avant qu'elle ne l'accompagne chez son autre mère. Henry la vit se lever et s'approcha, enthousiaste.

— J'ai préparé le petit-déj !

— C'est ce que je vois, constata Emma d'un air mal réveillé une main recoiffant ses cheveux dorés.

Comme tous les matins, elle contourna le comptoir de la cuisine et prépara d'abord le café. Les parfums du liquide noir émanant de la cafetière ne tardèrent pas à embaumer l'appartement. Ses parents étaient encore au lit et prendraient certainement leur temps avant de quitter la chambre. Déjà en pleine réflexion sur son planning de la journée, elle partit vers la salle de bains, comme Henry l'avait prévu. Le jeune garçon connaissait les habitudes de sa mère consistant à enclencher la cafetière puis à rejoindre la salle de bains pour se préparer et s'habiller.

Patient, réfléchi et prudent, il attendit que la cafetière soit pleine et servit la tasse de sa mère avant d'y verser la potion qu'il dissimula à nouveau dans sa poche. Il était plutôt fier de son plan, de sa capacité à agir seul, car habituellement, il partageait les missions avec sa maman blonde.

Emma quitta la salle de bain, habillée d'un jeans, d'un pull rouge à col roulé. A l'approche de l'hiver, les températures extérieures ne dépassait pas les dix degrés ces dernières semaines. Elle revint vers le comptoir sous l'œil attentif d'Henry qui la vit prendre sa tasse servie et le rejoindre devant le moniteur télé. Comme chaque samedi, Henry avait programmé une chaîne de dessin-animés.

— Tu as déjeuné ? demanda Emma en s'asseyant près de lui.

— Oui, répondit Henry.

— Ok, va te doucher alors, j'ai pas envie qu'on arrive encore en retard chez Regina, elle serait capable de te séquestrer jusqu'à lundi !

Henry ne commenta pas l'exagération d'Emma. Obéissant, il se leva et s'éloigna vers la salle de bains. Un petit sourire dessina ses lèvres en voyant Emma boire son café fumant. La première phase de son plan aboutissait avec succès !

Il s'enferma dans la petite pièce et fit couler les robinets d'eau en songeant à la suite qui consisterait à faire boire la potion à Regina. Il espérait tant que la potion de Gold fonctionne, que ses mères cessent de se faire la guerre. Comment cet élixir allait-il agir, se demandait-il. Ses mères deviendraient-elles plus gentilles l'une avec l'autre ? Parviendraient-elles à parler sans se lancer des regards noirs et méprisants ? La semaine précédente, elles s'étaient violemment disputées car Emma était arrivée une demi-heure en retard chez Regina après une panne de réveil. Henry souffrait de les voir se déchirer dès qu'elles se retrouvaient en présence de l'une ou de l'autre. Il connaissait les défauts de chacune mais admettait que sa maman brune faisait des efforts puisqu'elle lui avait promis de ne plus utiliser la magie.

3


	4. Chapitre 3 - Mission Regina

Chapitre 3 : Mission Regina

Dans le grand salon de sa demeure, habillée d'une jupe tailleur et d'un chemisier blanc, Regina regardait les aiguilles de l'horloge résonner à chaque seconde qui passait. Il était neuf heures cinq, Emma Swan était encore en retard et Regina bouillonnait de colère. Elle n'était guère patiente et le fait de ne plus utiliser de magie pour faire plaisir à Henry la rendait plus anxieuse et nerveuse. Ce sevrage qu'elle s'imposait pour renouer avec Henry jouait sur ses nerfs.

Elle entendit enfin frapper à la porte d'entrée et ses talons hauts claquèrent sur le parquet quand elle s'y dirigea pour ouvrir.

— Salut maman, fit Henry en souriant.

— Bonjour mon chéri.

Regina lança un regard froid à Emma :

— Vous êtes encore en retard.

— Je suis à l'heure, se défendit Emma en vérifiant sa montre qui affichait peut-être cinq minutes de retard.

Regina s'adressa à son fils d'un sourire tendre :

— Monte tes affaires dans ta chambre, je te rejoins dans une minute.

Henry acquiesça et s'éloigna. Il n'était pas dupe. Il devinait que sa maman brune allait encore faire des remontrances à sa maman blonde dès qu'il aurait disparu. Et en effet, quand Regina se fut assurée qu'il était à l'étage, elle reposa son regard méprisant sur Emma :

— Que les choses soient claires, miss Swan. Être le shérif de Storybrooke ne vous donne pas le droit de ne pas respecter notre accord. Vous deviez m'emmener Henry à neuf heures, pas neuf heures et demi ou neuf heures cinq, surtout que vous prenez la liberté de venir le récupérer plus tôt dimanche pour le conduire à sa fête d'anniversaire.

Emma eut un sourire ironique et glissa ses mains dans ses poches :

— Que voulez vous ? La vie est cruelle. Ah mais attendait, maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être qu'elle vous rend simplement la monnaie de votre pièce !

Le regard de Regina vira au noir :

— Ne vous méprenez pas. Ne plus faire de magie ne fais pas de moi quelqu'un de faible et sans défense. Je suis pleine de ressources, surtout quand il s'agit de récupérer mon fils.

— Serait-ce des menaces ? attaqua Emma.

Pour seule réponse, Regina eut un sourire mesquin et lui claqua la porte au nez. Loin d'être vexée mais surtout énervée, Emma tourna les talons et rejoignit sa voiture jaune. Regina l'exaspérait mais elle devait l'oublier. Elle devait parler à ses parents car sa priorité en ce moment était de localiser Cora.

Henry avait tout entendu depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Un détail l'interloqué cependant : pourquoi sa maman blonde restait-elle désagréable alors qu'elle avait bu la potion ? Henry s'était attendu à un premier résultat de sa part, mais la magie de Gold ne semblait pas fonctionner. En entendant monter sa mère brune, ses talons hauts résonnant dans les escaliers de marbre, il se précipita vers son lit où était posé son sac d'école. Il en sortit ses manuels de cours, l'air de rien et entendit la porte grincer derrière lui.

— Henry, tout va bien ?

— Ca va, dit-il en souriant.

— Que dirais-tu de commencer ta journée par une balade en ville au magasin de jouets de madame Finch ? Tu pourras choisir ce qui te fais plaisir en attendant que je t'offre un cadeau très spécial.

— Quel genre de cadeau ? demanda-t-il excité.

— Ca ne sera plus une surprise si je te le dis !

Malgré la célébration de son anniversaire qui durerait tout le week-end, Henry ne perdait pas de vue son plan.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin. J'aimerai bien manger un de tes chaussons aux pommes avant qu'on sorte.

Regina se réjouit de cette demande :

— Je descends à la cuisine te préparer ça, tu me rejoins ?

— Oui, j'arrive.

Regina quitta la chambre et Henry vérifia sa fiole contenant le reste de l'élixir. Il la glissa dans sa poche et se demanda comment il ferait pour que sa maman brune l'ingère à son tour.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Regina récupéra les pommes fraîches prévues pour sa recette. Une voix familière résonna près d'elle :

— Je n'ai jamais compris d'où te venait ce goût pour la cuisine.

Regina fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de sa mère. Cora allait et venait chez comme bon lui semblait, ce qui l'agaçait profondément.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les bonnes sorcières font les bonnes cuisinières. Il suffit d'appliquer les recettes comme pour la magie.

— C'est une activité bien trop salissante, répondit Cora. Tu es une Reine, pas une paysanne, rien ne vaut de bons serviteurs si tu veux mon avis.

— Je n'en veux pas, dit sèchement Regina. Si tu as fini, va-t-en. Henry va arriver et je ne veux pas qu'il te voit ici ! C'est son anniversaire j'aimerai qu'il passe une bonne journée.

— C'est aussi mon petit-fils, rappela Cora. J'ai le droit de le voir et d'exiger de passer du temps avec lui.

Regina se tourna vers sa mère, le ton ferme.

— Tu n'as que faire de mon fils ou de moi. Et je te rappelle que tout le monde te cherche. Emma Swan ne baissera pas les bras tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas retrouvé et j'aimerai mieux que ce ne soit pas en ma présence.

Cora ne fut point troublée par ces mots et récupéra une pomme dans laquelle elle croqua.

— Ils ne me trouveront pas et il ne tient qu'à toi de me suivre avec Henry pour en finir avec les habitants de cette ville et retourner dans notre monde. Un sort d'amnésie serait suffisant pour faire oublier sa mère biologique à Henry.

Regina était prise entre deux feux. Sa mère tentait de la corrompre, de la ramener à ses anciennes habitudes consistant à assouvir sa vengeance et à utiliser la magie, mais Regina ne devait pas faiblir même si toutes ces idées la séduisaient.

— Non ! s'efforça-t-elle d'intervenir et de se raisonner. Henry est attaché à Miss Swan. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir ou utiliser la magie à son insu !

— Tant de sentiments t'ont rendu si faible ma pauvre fille, ironisa Cora. Mais tu sauras reconsidérer mon offre quand tu seras assez désespérée.

— Hors de chez moi, lança Regina.

Cora disparu dans un nuage violet, peu encline à poursuivre cette dispute avec sa fille. Quoi que celle-ci en dise, elle finirait par la rejoindre et s'allier à elle pour combattre Blanche, le Prince et leur fille.

Derrière la porte, Henry avait tout entendu, un petit sourire fier sur ses lèvres. Sa maman brune ne faiblissait pas, sincère dans sa décision de ne plus faire de magie. Les doutes qu'il avait encore eu à son sujet venait de s'envoler. Il entra dans la cuisine et vint s'accouder à la table de travail.

— Ils sont prêts ? demanda-t-il. J'ai faim !

— Pas encore, mon chéri, répondit Regina. Mais tu peux aller regarder la télévision en attendant.

Henry lança un coup d'œil à la cafetière qui était allumée plus loin. Si seulement sa maman brune avait pu sortir quelques secondes de la cuisine pour qu'il y verse l'élixir. Il eut une idée et se redressa :

— Tu attends de la visite ?

Regina fronça les sourcils :

— Non, pourquoi ?

— J'ai entendu frapper à l'entrée.

Regina eut un air interrogateur, récupéra son torchon pour s'essuyer les mains et quitta la cuisine pour aller vérifier à l'entrée. Henry se dépêcha de verser le contenu de la fiole dans la cafetière et rangea précipitamment la fiole vide dans sa poche. Regina revint :

— Il n'y a personne...

— J'ai dû rêvé, répondit Henry l'air de rien.

Regina préféra ne pas réfléchir davantage et se remit derrière le plan de travail où elle préparait la pâte des chaussons aux pommes. Henry sortit un verre du placard :

— Je vais me servir un jus d'orange, tu veux quelque chose ?

— Non, merci, répondit sa mère.

Bien sûr, la seconde partie de sa mission ne pouvait être aussi simple que la première, songeait Henry. Dans son emportement, il avait vidé la fiole, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui faudrait impérativement faire boire du café à sa maman brune. Restait à savoir comment. Son verre de jus à la main, il vint près d'elle et la regarda faire.

— Tu viendras à ma soirée d'anniversaire chez Granny demain ?

— Je n'ai pas été invité.

Et Regina en était vexée mais que pouvait-elle espéré de la part d'Emma Swan ?

— Mais tu dois venir quand même, dit Henry. C'est ma fête et tu es aussi ma mère.

Henry avait raison, pensait Regina, elle avait le droit, même le devoir d'être présente.

— Alors je viendrai.

Henry lança un énième regard à la cafetière. Il devait agir avant que sa mère et lui n'aillent au magasin de jouets. Après il serait trop tard, Regina jetterait le café. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, récupéra une tasse dans le placard et y versa le liquide noir. Il vint la poser devant sa mère.

— Tiens, je t'ai servi un café.

Regina fut touchée par l'attention de son fils. Henry l'avait si souvent rejeté ces dernières semaines, avant qu'elle ne lui fasse la promesse de changer, qu'elle prenait chacune de ses attentions très à coeur. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin de boire un autre café, déjà assez énervée par sa courte entrevue avec Emma Swan, mais elle ne voulait vexer Henry.

— Merci, dit-elle en prenant la tasse, c'est très gentil de ta part.

Henry lui sourit et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle avale quelques gorgées. Il espérait maintenant que tout ça serait suffisant et que le sortilège agisse au plus vite. Par chance, Henry avait appris la patience...

9


	5. Chapitre 4 - Chez Granny

Chapitre 4 : Chez Granny

A midi, Emma avait rejoint ses parents au restaurant de Granny. Elle avait discuté avec Ruby pour s'assurer que les préparatifs de l'anniversaire d'Henry avançaient. Un énorme gâteau serait préparé pour tout le monde et son fils pourrait passer un merveilleux anniversaire.

Dans l'attente, elle essayait de ne pas trop songer à Henry et Regina pour se concentrer sur Cora. Assise à une table face à Mary-Margaret et David, elle avait étalé le plan de la ville où des croix rouges montraient les maisons qu'elle avait vérifiées et visitées ces derniers jours.

— Elle doit forcément être quelque part, tenta Blanche. Cette carte n'est peut-être pas assez récente.

— C'est la seule qu'on ait, intervint David. Mais je peux toujours faire le tour de la ville et vérifier par moi-même si d'autres maisons pourraient l'abriter.

— Et risquer de tomber sur elle ? dit Blanche. C'est trop risqué. Je viendrai avec toi je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul.

— Il y a peut-être un autre moyen de ne pas se mettre en danger, fit Emma dans ses songes.

Ses parents la regardèrent et Mary-Margaret demanda :

— Lequel ?

— La Magie.

— C'est une très mauvaise idée, s'enquit Blanche. Tu sais qu'avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer !

— Je le sais, s'enquit Emma. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres solution. Gold est contre Cora, il pourrait nous donner gratuitement un sort de localisation, on gagnerait du temps, on pourrait la surprendre, l'empêcher d'utiliser la magie contre nous et tous y trouver notre intérêt car elle n'hésitera pas à utiliser sa magie pour nous combattre !

Blanche et le Prince se lancèrent un regard et en discutèrent mais Emma ne les entendit pas, son attention soudainement captée par ce qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre. A l'extérieur du restaurant, Regina venait de garer sa Mercedes noire d'où elle sortit avec Henry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur eux et Henry se précipita vers Emma tandis que Regina le suivait, le pas assuré, la démarche élégante et arborant toujours ce petit air supérieur qui ne cessait de l'agacer.

— Regardez ! fit Henry en leur montrant un livre. Maman m'a acheté toute la collection des contes de Grimm. C'est une version différente du livre que m'a donné grand-mère mais c'est illustré !

— Comme c'est original, dit Emma d'un air moqueur à l'attention de Regina.

Regina passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son fils et accusa :

— Il a lui-même choisi ce qu'il voulait !

— Et j'ai aussi eu une voiture télécommandée, s'enquit Henry avec enthousiasme.

Il regarda son grand-père et ajouta :

— On y jouera demain, je te la montrerai, c'est un quatre-quatre tout terrain ! Je suis sûr qu'il pourra rouler dans la forêt !

— Allons déjeuner, fit Regina à son fils. Tu les verras demain.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers une table plus loin. Emma ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de voir Henry si heureux, si enjoué avec son autre mère. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait tout fait pour ne plus retourner chez Regina afin de rester avec elle. Emma s'était habituée à sa présence, à son affection, à ses demandes incessantes de petit garçon. Et finalement, il retournait vers celle qui l'avait vu grandir ces dix dernières années, fait légitime qui rendait Emma jalouse.

— Elle m'énerve, lança-t-elle spontanément.

— On sait, fit Mary-Margaret. Elle énerve tout le monde.

— Parce qu'elle croit qu'elle va acheter l'affection d'Henry avec ses cadeaux ? renchérit Emma. Moi aussi j'aurais pu lui acheter les contes de Grimm et une voiture télécommandée ! Pour qui elle se prend ? Tout ça parce qu'elle peut tout lui offrir elle me prend de haut ! Mais Henry est mon fils avant d'être le sien et mon cadeau sera nettement plus original !

David et Mary-Margaret mesuraient toute la colère qu'Emma nourrissait à l'égard de Regina. D'ailleurs, une grande majorité de la ville partageait ses ressentiments depuis que le sort avait été levé. Regina était et resterait la méchante Reine. Il n'existait pas une seule personne dans cette ville qu'elle n'ait pas fait souffrir.

Henry avait été attentif quand ses deux mères s'étaient retrouvées face à face. Il n'y avait eu aucun changement notoire dans leur attitude l'une avec l'autre. Il n'y comprenait rien. La magie de Gold ne semblait pas fonctionner et si cette magie n'y faisait rien, comment ferait-il pour que ses deux mères fassent enfin la paix ?

Regina commanda une salade et un hamburger frites pour Henry. Depuis sa table, elle avait une vue imprenable sur celle d'Emma et de ses parents. Elle croisait ses regards méprisants et n'en attendait pas moins d'ailleurs. Henry près d'elle, Regina n'avait nullement besoin de magie. Henry était la source de sa force, de son courage pour rester debout, seule contre tous. Car pas un habitant à Storybrooke ne l'aimait et Regina s'en moquait éperdument. Seul l'amour de son fils comptait, les autres pouvaient bien aller au diable.

— Tu devrais essayer de ne pas répondre quand elle t'attaque, fit Henry.

Regina fronça les sourcils :

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Emma... Ou même les autres... Quand ils te disent des choses désagréables, pourquoi tu réponds ?

— Je réponds car ma répartie est plus piquante que la leur.

— Pourtant tu m'as toujours dit que le silence était le pire des mépris.

Regina plissa les yeux sur ce conseil que son fils avait retenu.

— Il l'est.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne méprises pas Emma autant que tu veux le faire croire ?

Cette question eut le mérite de troubler Regina. Bien sûr qu'elle méprisait Emma Swan et elle se retint de le dire à son fils qui n'avait rien à voir dans leurs petits conflits parfois puérils. Elle préféra mentir :

— Non, en effet.

Henry sourit largement sur ces mots. Peut-être tout n'était pas perdu alors.

— En tout cas, j'espère que demain vous ne vous disputerez pas. Si je devais recevoir un cadeau, ça serait celui là que je choisirais !

Ces mots de la part d'Henry peinèrent Regina. Elle savait combien son fils était tiraillé entre elles et cette situation ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Elle vit Emma se lever, traverser la salle et disparaître aux toilettes. Elle but un peu d'eau, l'air de rien et se leva en regardant Henry qui feuilletait son livre posé sur la table.

— Je te laisse un moment, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir.

— Ok, je t'attends.

Le petit garçon ne remarqua rien et Regina marcha dans les pas d'Emma pour à son tour entrer dans les toilettes alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à en sortir. Elles se firent face un instant, leur regard planté l'un dans l'autre.

— Poussez-vous, fit Emma.

— J'ai à vous parler Miss Swan.

Emma recula à peine les bras croisés et ironisa :

— Si c'est pour me dire où se trouve votre mère, je suis toute ouïe !

— Demain, je viendrai à l'anniversaire d'Henry. Il m'a demandé d'être là et je me dois d'y assister.

— Je vous signale que je vous ai envoyé un carton d'invitation comme tout le monde, répliqua Emma.

Regina se tendit sur cette réponse qu'elle n'avait pas attendue. Emma la contourna :

— Alors à demain et soyez à l'heure votre majesté !

Emma quitta les toilettes et planta Regina sans rien ajouter. Regina avait donc reçu un carton ? Était-ce possible ou Emma lui mentait-elle ? En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être avait-elle omis de vérifier sa boîte aux lettres depuis qu'elle avait arrêté d'utiliser la magie pour ramener son courrier directement dans son bureau...


	6. Chapitre 5 - Onze bougies

Chapitre 5 : Onze bougies

Le lendemain, tout le monde arriva à l'heure prévue pour célébrer les onze ans d'Henry chez Granny. Henry avait d'abord ouvert ses cadeaux un à un, avait remercié les nains, Ruby, le docteur Whale, Archie, ses grands-parents et bien sûr Neal qui n'aurait manqué cette occasion de voir son fils pour rien au monde.

Tous étaient heureux de se retrouver, de célébrer ce moment mais Regina était assise seule à une table avec un verre de jus de fruit qu'elle n'avait pas goûté. Le bonheur que certains des habitants de Storybrooke n'hésitaient pas à étaler en public lui donnait la nausée. Charmant et Blanche riaient, s'enlaçaient... Leroy se tenait avec Henry qui lui montrait ses dernières acquisitions. Ruby et le docteur Whale plaisantaient tandis que Miss Swan se laissait certainement séduire par le fils de Gold et par la même occasion le père d'Henry !

Elle récupéra son sac à main posé près d'elle et s'apprêta à se lever pour partir mais une fois debout, Emma se planta devant elle et l'interrogea :

— Vous n'allez pas déjà nous quitter ?

— Même si je dois vous remercier pour l'invitation, je ne pense pas que ma présence soit des plus appréciée.

— Henry est content que vous soyez là, alors peu importent vos états d'âmes ou ce que vous pensez, vous devez rester au moins pour lui, il m'a demandé de faire une trêve avec vous pour son anniversaire et je compte m'y tenir.

Regina soutint le regard défiant d'Emma et un petit sourire provoquant dessina ses lèvres.

— Bien, faisons donc ça, une trêve...

Ruby apporta le gâteau tandis que tous se mettaient à souhaiter un "joyeux anniversaire" à Henry. Recouvert de crème chantilly, de fraises et framboises, le met au chocolat ouvrait déjà l'appétit à la plupart des convives.

Henry s'approcha et se retrouva entre ses deux mères, émerveillé, les yeux gourmands sur le gâteau géant qu'on lui avait préparé.

— Allé, souffle, fit Emma.

— Et n'oublie pas de faire un vœu, rappela Regina.

Pour Henry, le voeu était tout choisi. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et souffla sur les bougies qui s'éteignirent tandis que les invités applaudissaient. Pourquoi tous les jours ne pouvaient-ils pas ressembler à celui-ci se disait-il.

Ruby servit les assiettes tandis que les discussions reprenaient. A nouveau, Regina perçut ce sentiment évident de rejet de la part de chacun d'eux qui l'ignoraient. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement de toute façon ? Elle les détestait autant qu'ils le faisaient, leur avait fait du mal à bon nombre. Elle retourna s'asseoir seule et reporta son regard sur Henry. Au moins, son fils était heureux de sa présence et c'était bien la seule chose qui devait compter.

Quand Gold entra avec Belle, David se tendit et s'apprêta à aller vers lui avant qu'Emma ne le retienne :

— Je l'ai invité, dit-elle. Il est le grand père d'Henry.

Un vent froid venait de souffler dans le restaurant, les regards tournés vers Rumplestilskin, avant que chacun ne se remette à discuter, faisant mine d'ignorer sa présence. Emma vint à sa rencontre.

— Contente de vous voir.

— C'est faux, fit Gold, mais merci de mentir. Où est mon petit fils que je lui donne son cadeau ?

— Avec son père, répondit Emma.

— Je reviens, fit Gold à Belle.

— On a un énorme gâteau que tu dois goûter, fit également Emma à son attention.

Gold s'avança vers Baelfire et Henry.

— Joyeux anniversaire, fit-il en tendant à Henry un paquet cadeau.

Baelfire se tendit en voyant son père.

— Je vous laisse tous les deux, je reviens Henry.

Son père s'éloigna et Henry récupéra le paquet que lui tendait Gold. Cependant, son air ne fut guère réjoui et il accusa :

— Votre élixir ne marche pas. Mes mères continuent de se disputer !

Gold sourit à Henry sur cette annonce peu étonnante qui l'amusa.

— Parce que tu pensais réellement que j'allais te laisser faire de la magie du haut de tes onze ans ?

Henry eut l'air furieux :

— Alors vous m'avez menti !

— Et oui, que veux-tu ? C'est ce que font généralement les grandes personnes quand elles veulent protéger les plus jeunes.

— Mais vous m'aviez dit...

— Que je ne pouvais accomplir ce genre de miracle, l'interrompit Gold. Tu as insisté et je t'ai donné ce que tu étais venu chercher. L'espoir...

Henry se sentait trahi et une trahison de son grand-père était certainement pire qu'une trahison de Rumplestilskin. Sans un mot, il posa le cadeau sur la table sans même chercher à l'ouvrir et s'éloigna. Belle approcha de Gold après avoir entendu leur conversation.

— Je suis fière de toi, fit-elle.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, tu aurais pu prendre le chemin de la facilité en lui donnant ce qu'il t'avait demandé et tu es resté ferme comme un grand-père se doit de l'être avec son petit fils.

Belle à son bras, Gold se sentait tout à fait à l'aise malgré ce petit accrochage avec le fils de la Sauveuse. Pour une fois, il avait fait ce qui était juste même si d'une certaine façon, la magie agissait déjà sur Regina et Emma.

Plus loin Neal avait rejoint Emma pour reprendre leur discussion :

— Si j'emménage à Storybrooke, il est légitime que je vois Henry.

— Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de le voir, fit Emma en se défendant du ton accusatif de son ex amant.

— Je ne te parle pas de le voir une heure dans une journée, je te parle de le prendre avec moi, chez moi, au moins une nuit ou deux par semaine.

Emma fronça les sourcils :

— Ca ne va pas être possible.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'on a déjà organisé des tours de garde avec Regina.

— Regina est la méchante de l'histoire, c'est une sorcière ! Elle n'a pas à garder notre fils !

— C'est la mère adoptive d'Henry, rappela Emma. Je ne peux pas l'oublier, Henry est attaché à elle et demande à la voir.

Elle lança un regard vers les tables et constata une nouvelle fois que Regina était seule, ignorée par les autres invités, y compris Henry qui montrait à David sa voiture télécommandée. Elle n'entendait pas les reproches de Neal qui voulait la convaincre de garder Henry. Mais elle songeait aux complexités de sa relation avec Regina Mills. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, agacée par le rappel de sa promesse faite à Henry et regarda Neal.

— Ok, je vais y réfléchir, on reparle de ça plus tard.

Elle s'éloigna sans le laisser répondre et approcha de Regina :

— Je peux m'asseoir ? tenta-t-elle peu à l'aise.

— C'est un lieu public, répondit Regina d'un ton détaché.

Emma ravalait sa fierté en s'asseyant à la table de la Méchante Reine, mais sa conscience lui disait qu'elle devait aussi faire des efforts. Elle récupéra deux assiettes de gâteau qu'elle posa sur la table, dont une face à Regina :

— Vous devriez goûter, il est super bon.

— Je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Emma leva les sourcils. Elle ne devait guère être étonnée par cette annonce et heureusement, personne ici ne savait que Regina avait fait le gâteau car personne n'aurait osé y goûter.

— Il faut qu'on discute, reprit Emma.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligée, vous savez ?

— Obligée de quoi ?

— De faire semblant de vouloir être mon amie.

— Primo, je ne fais pas semblant, corrigea Emma. Et deuxio, jamais je ne prendrais le risque de devenir votre amie.

— Parfait, fit Regina. Au moins, les choses sont claires.

— Limpides, renchérit Emma. Non, ce dont j'ai à vous parler, c'est de Neal.

— Le père d'Henry... Je me doutais qu'il finirait pas poser problème.

Emma se tendit et rappela :

— Il a des droits lui aussi.

Regina eut un sourire ironique sur ces mots qui finalement ne voulaient rien dire à ses yeux.

— Des droits ? Et de quel droit s'agit-il Miss Swan ?

— Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

— La seule personne qui ait des droits légaux sur Henry, c'est moi, fit Regina. Vous, je vous tolère parce qu'Henry souhaite que vous fassiez partie de sa vie. Ce n'est pas Neal qu'il est allé chercher mais vous et vous seule qu'il a ramenée à Storybrooke. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

— Etonnez-moi, défia Emma.

— Parce qu'il m'aime et me considère réellement comme sa mère, le cas contraire, il ne serait pas revenu. Il m'aime plus qu'il n'aimera jamais son père car je suis celle qui l'a élevé pendant ces onze dernières années.

Emma se retrouvait piégée car elle mesurait que Regina n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n'en restait pas moins que Neal était le père biologique d'Henry quoi que Regina en pense. Elle reprit :

— Il veut le voir de temps en temps, le garder chez lui quelques nuits par semaine.

— C'est hors de question, trancha Regina. Je ne vois mon fils que le week-end, je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on me l'enlève davantage.

Un souhait qu'Emma comprenait. Malgré tous les reproches faits à Regina, elle ne pouvait lui ôter son amour sincère d'Henry.

— Ok. Je m'en arrangerai, fit-elle. Si Henry veut voir son père, je prendrai sur mes jours de garde.

— Faites-donc ça, oui, conclut Regina.

Emma s'agaçait. Rien n'y faisait, Regina ne serait donc jamais aimable malgré ses efforts ? Pourtant, elle capta son sourire tendre revenir sur ses lèvres quand Henry les rejoignit à la table.

— C'était super comme fête, fit-il.

Il se hissa sur les genoux de Regina qui fut aussitôt troublée par cet élan affectif qu'Henry avait cessé d'avoir quand sa mère blonde était revenue dans sa vie. Elle l'enlaça et le petit garçon commenta :

— Et je suis content que vous soyez là ensemble.

Emma était touchée par la joie d'Henry et par le calme qu'il instaurait soudainement entre elle et Regina malgré leur rancune respective.

— C'est vrai, fit-elle en regardant Regina, c'était une super fête.

— Je confirme, mentit la Reine.

— Au fait, maman, reprit Henry à l'attention de sa mère brune, c'est quoi le cadeau si spécial dont tu m'as parlé ?

— Il n'est pas ici, dit Regina. Je te le donnerai la semaine prochaine, j'ai eu un petit contretemps mais tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses et tu l'auras quoi qu'il arrive !

Henry ne fut pas plus déçu. Il aurait un énième cadeau le week-end prochain quand il retournerait chez sa mère adoptive.

— Ok, c'est pas grave !

Il sourit, enthousiaste, naïf et quitta sa place pour repartir vers ses grands-parents. Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent à nouveau seules, conscientes des tensions qui régnaient quand Henry s'éloignait d'elles. Il était leur seul point commun, à la fois vecteur de leurs discordes et de leurs accalmies. Emma regarda la Reine d'un air accusateur :

— Alors c'est comme ça que vous comptez faire ?

— Faire quoi ? toisa Regina.

— L'acheter, lui faire des cadeaux à chaque fois que vous le garderez !

— Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, je n'ai nulle besoin d'acheter l'amour d'Henry ! Il me refait confiance, voila tout...

Emma était loin d'être convaincue et reprit :

— Et est-ce que vous allez vous décider à nous aider pour Cora ?

Regina amena une cuillère de son gâteau à ses lèvres, l'air détaché, nullement impliquée par la quête de la Sauveuse.

— Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

— Vous avez déjà la réponse à cette question. Henry !

— Si ma mère vous tue, ce n'est pas mon problème, je ne serai pas la meurtrière. Non seulement je serai débarrassée de vous et de vos parents, mais en plus je récupèrerai mon fils pour reconstruire ma famille telle qu'elle était avant votre arrivée.

— Est-ce que vous saisissez le sens du mot "complice" ? interrogea Emma. Parce que du haut de ses onze ans, Henry ne sera pas dupe. Vous vous imaginez qu'il vous pardonnera d'avoir laissé Cora tuer ses vrais parents et ses grands-parents ? Nous sommes sa famille, Regina !

Regina s'avança, menaçante :

— Je suis sa famille avant vous, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Elle prit son sac et se leva :

— Alors que la meilleure gagne...

Emma la vit s'éloigner vers Henry, l'embrasser avant de rejoindre la sortie du restaurant et de partir. Rien ne changerait donc jamais quels que soient les efforts qu'elle fournirait.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Intrusion Nocturne

Chapitre 6 : Intrusion Nocturne

* * *

La nuit était tombée et Emma était rentrée chez elle avec Mary-Margaret, David et Henry. Tous les trois dormaient depuis quelques heures, Emma, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et buvait un énième café. Ses disputes, ses provocations de la part de Regina semblaient l'atteindre plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. La Reine n'avait pas eu tort ce matin, la magie n'était pas sa seule ressource pour être crainte et hanter le moindre de ses songes.

Emma en était certaine, Regina leur cachait forcément quelque chose au sujet de Cora. Son rôle, en tant que shérif de Storybrooke était de protéger ses habitants, mais pouvait-elle le faire à n'importe quel prix ? Quitte à enfreindre la loi et s'introduire chez Regina par effraction ? David et Mary-Margaret s'y opposeraient vivement mais Emma ne comptait pas leur demander la permission d'agir cette fois. Elle devait trouver ses réponses, vérifier que Cora ne soit pas là-bas. Elle posa sa tasse dans l'évier, récupéra sa veste en cuir rouge, ses clefs et quitta son appartement.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Emma se garait dans la rue perpendiculaire à l'immense villa de Regina Mills. Il était minuit passée et les rues de Storybrooke étaient désertes à cette heure tardive. Equipée d'un passe-partout, elle rejoignit l'entrée de la demeure, se demanda un bref instant si Regina avait fait installer des alarmes. Si tel était le cas, elle le saurait très bientôt car Emma ne comptait pas faire marche arrière. Une Reine et puissante sorcière de surcroît ne devait pas tant compter sur les technologies de son monde pour se protéger.

Hésitante malgré tout, Emma força l'entrée et parvint à ouvrir la porte sans qu'aucune alarme ne se mette à hurler.

— Génial, se félicita-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle lança un coup d'œil derrière elle et entra dans la demeure à la décoration si tape à l'œil et luxueuse. Emma pouvait faire de nombreux reproches à la Reine, mais pas celui de manquer de goût. Sans bruit, elle referma derrière elle puis sortit sa lampe de poche de son blouson. Emma n'en était pas à sa première intrusion avec effraction et, de ce fait, connaissait les rudiments de ce type d'opération.

Elle rejoignit sans attendre le bureau de Regina. Si madame Le Maire cachait des informations, elle ne les laisserait certainement pas trainer sur la table du salon, se disait-elle. Les lieux étaient parfaitement propres, rangés, rien ne traînait, au reflet du tempérament maniaque de Regina Mills. Emma passa de l'autre côté du bureau et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs un à un, pour fouiller d'une main les documents qu'elle trouva.

Entre documents, contrats, dossiers divers, rien n'attira pourtant son attention si ce n'est peut-être une chose : Une photo dépassait d'un dossier qu'elle sortit de son emplacement pour le poser sur le bureau. Son regard s'agrandit subitement, proportionnel à sa stupéfaction quand elle l'ouvrit et vit toutes ses photos d'elles accumulées. Elle se voyait avec Henry au parc, avec Henry à la plage, avec Henry devant l'école, avec Henry chez Granny, toute seule sortant du commissariat, toute seule en pleine enquête dans la forêt... Des dizaines et des dizaines de photos s'empilaient. Regina l'avait faite suivre et sa surprise fut plus grande encore quand elle trouva des clichés d'elle plus anciens que ceux pris à Storybrooke.

— Dites-moi que je rêve !

Tout était pourtant bien réel. Autant que l'étaient d'autres documents légaux qu'elle découvrait, provenant de la police de Boston. Regina avait tout réuni sur elle. Son casier judiciaire, son dossier de détenue... Rien ne manquait.

Emma n'était pas stupide, une seule évidence pouvait justifier l'existence de ces documents chez Regina Mills : la Reine voulait légalement lui ôter la garde d'Henry, ce qu'elle était en droit de faire et capable d'obtenir.

La lumière s'alluma subitement et Emma sursauta avant de voir Regina Mills se tenir debout devant l'entrée, enveloppée dans un peignoir de satin noir et un révolver en main braqué sur elle.

— Que faites-vous chez moi ?

Plus que troublée, Emma s'était figée, son regard sur le canon. Regina allait-elle tirer, prétendre à un accident après qu'un individu se soit introduit chez elle par effraction ? Elle avait le droit de le faire et Emma redoutait maintenant que le coup ne parte.

— Baissez votre arme ! tenta-t-elle.

Contre toute attente, Regina s'exécuta sans attendre. Elle avait craint qu'un inconnu ait pénétré chez elle par effraction bien qu'Emma Swan soit l'inconnu en question.

— Vous êtes folle ! accusa Regina. J'aurais pu vous tuer ! Vous savez quelle heure il est ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ?

Emma était en tort, plus que tout et, prise sur le fait, elle ne pouvait rien justifier sans mentir, chose qu'elle était incapable de faire en pareilles circonstances.

— Vous le savez, je cherche Cora !

— Dans des tiroirs, ironisa Regina.

— Je cherche quoi que ce soit qui puisse me conduire à elle.

— Je ne sais pas où elle est, fit Regina ! Je vous l'ai dit ! Vous qui vous ventez de savoir faire la différence entre les mensonges et la vérité, vous devriez savoir que je ne mens pas !

Emma ne trouva rien à répondre. Suite aux évènements des derniers jours, son fabuleux sixième sens était quelque peu court-circuité. Regina avança et fronça les sourcils en voyant le dossier qu'elle avait constitué sur Emma Swan au cours des derniers mois. Elle la regarda :

— Sortez de chez moi vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Emma n'oubliait pas que Regina était celle qui tenait l'arme, de ce fait, elle n'avait qu'une option, obéir et quitter cette maison. Seulement, avant qu'elle ne le fasse, Cora apparut dans un nuage de fumée violette.

— Je pense au contraire que mademoiselle Swan est exactement là où nous voulions qu'elle soit.

Regina fronça les sourcils sur l'apparition de sa mère, autant qu'Emma ne savait plus qui elle devait craindre le plus désormais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, maman ? accusa Regina.

— Oh, tu le sais bien ce que je fais là, je viens terminer ce que tu es incapable de résoudre seule depuis que mademoiselle Swan est arrivée à Storybrooke. Je viens la tuer pour toi.

Emma sut cette fois que son heure était venue. Personne ne viendrait la sauver, personne ne savait où elle était et Cora semblait déterminée. Tout se passa alors très vite, elle vit une boule d'énergie apparaître dans la main de Cora qui la projeta dans sa direction. Une explosion illumina la pièce et l'instant suivant, Regina était allongée sur le sol et Cora avait disparu.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Sort et contre-sort

Chapitre 7 : Sort et contre-sort

David et Mary-Margaret rejoignirent l'hôpital dès qu'ils eurent le message d'Emma laissé sur leur répondeur. Ils avaient confié Henry à Ruby le temps de savoir ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi Emma avait paru si confuse.

— Emma... Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? interrogea Blanche.

Blessée, Emma ne l'était pas. Déboussolée et perdue étaient les mots justes.

— Je vais bien, tenta-t-elle... Mais Regina est... Elle est dans le coma...

— Quoi ? s'enquit David... Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Emma ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire à ses parents. Quand elle s'était rendue compte que Regina était inconsciente, le pouls presque imperceptible, elle avait appelé les urgences qui étaient venues chercher Regina pour la conduire ici.

— C'est ma faute, tenta-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Ses yeux étaient cernés, sa mine plus pâle que jamais.

— Je suis rentrée chez elle... Hier soir... J'ai fouillé le bureau, je cherchais Cora... Mais c'est Cora qui m'a trouvée... Elle... Elle a lancé une boule magique... Et Regina s'est interposée...

David autant que Mary-Margaret étaient perdus face aux propos décousus de leur fille. Emma se rassit, le regard dans le vide, l'esprit troublé et les yeux humides :

— Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Henry si elle meurt ?

David et Mary-Margaret se lancèrent un regard, comprenant l'état dans lequel Emma pouvait être. Mary-Margaret s'assit près d'elle, saisit sa main entre les siennes en signe de réconfort.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute...

— C'est entièrement ma faute, fit Emma désemparée. C'est moi qui devrais être dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

— Grâce au ciel, tu ne l'es pas, s'enquit Blanche.

Le docteur Whale approcha enfin et Emma se leva sans attendre :

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Son état est stable, répondit-il, mais je ne sais pas si elle va se réveiller. Si la magie de Cora l'a mise dans cet état, les dommages causés sont au-delà de mes compétences.

Un lourd silence s'installa et Emma demanda :

— Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

— Bien sûr, allez-y...

Emma lança un regard à ses parents et entra dans la chambre. Voir Regina, la Méchante Reine, si vulnérable allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, semblait lui faire voir les choses différemment. Et Emma se perdait, manquait de discernement. Regina lui avait dit la vérité mais Emma avait voulu croire que la Reine était incapable de bonté. Peut-être avait-il été plus facile de voir le mal où il n'était pas. Peut-être craignait-elle tellement Cora qu'elle n'avait trouvé d'autre moyen de la combattre que d'accuser Regina ? Emma s'assit près d'elle, son regard sur les traits de la Reine. Elle n'y voyait plus sa méchanceté, son mépris et, ainsi inconsciente, Regina semblait plus fragile que jamais elle ne pourrait l'être. Alors Emma se demanda ce qu'elle dirait à Henry si sa mère ne se réveillait pas ? Surtout, comment pourrait-elle remercier Regina de s'être interposée entre Cora et elle si elle demeurait dans le coma ? Emma pensa alors que la magie était responsable de son inconscience, peut-être la magie pourrait-elle finalement la réveiller ?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entra dans la boutique de Gold.

— Rumplestilskin, appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier sortit de l'arrière boutique.

— Inutile de crier ma chère, je ne suis pas sourd.

— Donnez-moi quelque chose pour réveiller Regina !

— Serait-ce un ordre qui grince à mes oreilles ?

— Votre prix sera le mien, fit Emma d'un ton résolu.

— Qu'aurais-je à gagner de voir Regina se réveiller ?

— J'en conclus que vous êtes au courant de ce qui s'est passé, comprit Emma.

— Storybrooke est une très petite ville, très chère. Les nouvelles vont vite.

Gold était de loin pire que Regina, songeait Emma. Il était plus vicieux, perfide et le plus égoïste de tous.

— On sait tous les deux que vous détestez Cora plus que Regina et Regina est la seule à pouvoir arrêter sa mère.

— Excellentes déductions ! concéda Gold. Mais Cora n'a aucune chance de s'en prendre à nous si sa fille ne l'aide pas. Donc il est préférable pour le bien de la ville que Regina reste où elle est... Maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai du travail...

Gold retourna dans l'arrière boutique laissant Emma Swan désemparée. Si Gold refusait de l'aider, qui le pourrait ? Elle quitta le magasin sans un mot. Elle devait retourner à l'hôpital près de Regina et réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à Henry ce soir quand elle irait le chercher à l'école.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la petite ville de Storybrooke et Emma n'avait pu se résigner à quitter l'hôpital pour rester au chevet de Regina. David l'avait accompagnée chercher Henry en fin d'après-midi et Emma avait avoué à son fils ce qui s'était réellement passé chez sa maman brune. Henry n'avait voulu la croire avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Le souvenir de ses larmes lui brûlant les joues continuait de lui enserrer la gorge.

Assise dans le fauteuil au coin de la chambre, Emma restait accoudée sur ses genoux, gardait ses yeux sur la Reine inconsciente. Ni la Fée, ni Gold, ni personne ne viendrait l'aider ou peut-être son dernier espoir n'était-il autre que Cora ? Comment une mère digne de ce nom pouvait-elle laisser son enfant dans le coma, à la limite de la mort ?

Ce fut quand elle manqua de s'endormir d'épuisement qu'un murmure résonna :

— Emma...

La Sauveuse se redressa vivement, cherchant autour d'elle un témoin qui aurait pu confirmer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Avait-elle rêvé ou Regina venait-elle bien de parler, de prononcer son nom ? Elle se releva, approcha du lit et constata ses traits tirés, tendus, comme si la Reine était sous l'emprise d'un mauvais rêve ou en train de se battre contre quelque chose. Son front était en sueur, sa peau moite et son corps secoué par de légers tremblements.

— Emma... entendit-elle à nouveau.

La concernée ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Regina l'appelait-elle dans ce cauchemar ? Peut-être rêvait-elle qu'elle était sur le point de la tuer, de lui voler Henry, ce qui expliquait cette soudaine agitation. Au fil des minutes, Regina sembla pourtant retrouver son calme, s'apaiser à nouveau et ses traits se détendre. Emma ne sut si elle allait mieux mais préférait la voir ainsi que tourmentée par un "elle" maléfique dans un mauvais rêve.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et elle se recula pour répondre tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds :

— Oui ?

# _Emma, c'est moi... Il faut que tu viennes, je crois que... Je crois qu'Henry a fait une terrible bêtise._

Emma redouta alors le pire. Si Mary-Margaret l'appelait en la sachant préoccupée par l'état de Regina, alors effectivement, ce que son fils avait fait devait être grave.

— J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha, lança un dernier coup d'œil vers Regina et quitta la chambre.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma était chez elle, figée, ahurie par l'annonce de ses parents. Henry était allé voir Gold pour utiliser un sort sur elle et Regina. Mary-Margaret tenta de calmer sa fille en s'interposant entre elle et Henry qui demeurait prostré sur le canapé du salon :

— Il ne pensait pas faire mal, il voulait vous rapprocher, faire cesser vos disputes, ça partait d'un bon sentiment...

Emma se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère et arriva devant Henry.

— Je te faisais confiance et toi tu es allé voir Gold dans mon dos et en toute connaissance de cause.

Henry regarda sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

— Je suis désolé.

— Désolé ? Je te pensais plus malin que ça ! Gold ne fait de cadeau à personne, comment as-tu pu lui faire confiance ?

David intervint :

— Emma calmes-toi. J'ai appelé Gold et j'ai eu Belle, elle m'a dit que Gold lui avait seulement fait croire que la fiole contenait un sort, en aucun cas il ne comptait laisser une potion à son petit-fils. Et je le crois car Henry est aussi le fils de Baelfire. Il ne compromettrait jamais ses chances de retrouver son enfant.

Emma mesurait que son père pouvait avoir raison mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins inquiète et en colère contre Henry.

— Toi, on reparlera de ta punition plus tard.

Elle regarda sa mère :

— Je retourne à l'hôpital, appelez-moi s'il y du nouveau et interdiction de télé jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Une idée venait de la traverser après cette rapide discussion qui n'avait fait que nourrir sa contrariété et ses inquiétudes. Avant de rejoindre l'hôpital, elle resta dans sa voiture jaune et composa le numéro de Gold avant d'entendre la voix de Belle :

# _Oui ?_

— C'est Emma, passe-moi Rumplestilskin.

# _Un instant..._

Et quelques secondes plus tard, son interlocuteur se fit entendre :

# _J'ai horreur qu'on me dérange le soir chez moi Miss Swan. J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison de le faire._

— En effet, répondit Emma sur un ton sec. Soit vous m'aidez à réveiller Regina, soit je dis à Neal que vous avez incité son fils à faire de la magie dans notre dos ! Je suis sûre que ça compromettra vos chances de regagner sa confiance pour les dix ou vingt années à venir.

Un silence s'installa. Emma savait qu'elle avait les cartes en main à présent.

# _Bien. Vous avez gagné Miss Swan. Venez à la boutique, je vous y attends._

Emma raccrocha, satisfaite d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et se mit en route vers la boutique de Gold.

* * *

L'instant d'après, ce dernier posait devant elle une potion et, l'air grave, insista sur un point :

— Je vous la donne et nous serons quittes, vous ne parlerez pas à Baelfire de notre petit différend, est-ce bien clair ?

De nature méfiante, Emma ne lui faisait pas confiance pour autant.

— Et à quoi je dois m'attendre avec cet élixir ?

— Ca, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Je suis le maître de la magie, pas de ses conséquences sur son emploi.

— Vous foutez pas de moi Gold, dites-moi à quoi je dois m'attendre.

— Je ne vais pas vous inventer une petite histoire pour vous faire plaisir, je vous l'ai dit, je vous le répète, je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais pas non plus de quoi souffre Regina. La seule garantie que je vous donne est que cette potion la ramènera parmi nous ! Contentez vous d'enduire sa peau sur son visage et la magie fera le reste !

— Vous avez intérêt à ce que ça fonctionne ! menaça la blonde à bout de nerf.

— Sinon quoi ? Vous allez venir me voir avec papa et maman ?

Emma le fusilla du regard et quitta la boutique. Si effectivement les choses se passaient mal, elle perdrait réellement patience et n'hésiterait pas à parler à Neal de l'erreur de son père.

Dès qu'elle fut de retour dans la chambre de Regina, Emma s'assura d'être toujours seule et s'approcha du lit de la Reine. De nouveau, ses traits étaient tirés, l'expression de son visage exprimait un combat intérieur qu'Emma ne pouvait imaginer. Sans attendre, elle suivit les conseils de Gold, prête à en découdre avec lui si cette potion ne fonctionnait pas. La fiole en main, elle se saisit d'un petit mouchoir pour appliquer l'élixir sur le visage moite de Regina. Trop de magie circulait ces derniers jours, pensait-elle. D'abord Henry en avait peut-être utilisé avec elle et Regina - quoi qu'en dise David et Belle. Elle avait voulu s'en servir pour retrouver Cora et elle s'en servait à présent pour réparer ce qui s'était passé la veille suite à un sortilège de cette dernière.

A présent, Emma priait intérieurement pour que Regina ouvre les yeux et qu'elle ait ce problème de moins à gérer. La potion humidifiait son visage mâte, ses traits brun. Le liquide rosée brillait un court instant avant de disparaître à travers les pores de sa peau. Quand le tube fut vide, Emma le jeta et retourna s'asseoir. Dans combien de temps prendrait-il effet ? Elle s'endormit sans imaginer une seconde ce qui l'attendrait à son réveil...


	9. Chapitre 8 - Monde imaginaire

Chapitre 8 : Monde imaginaire

Des notes de piano résonnaient en fond dans l'esprit de la Reine qui revenait peu à peu à elle, sortait d'un rêve étrange ou plutôt d'un long cauchemar dont elle n'avait pu s'extirper jusqu'alors.

Puis le silence se fit total en marquant son réveil... Ses yeux ouverts, ses paupières semblaient lourdes, sa respiration encore profonde et une légère douleur provenait de sa poitrine. Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital et un sentiment d'angoisse la saisit avant que son regard ne trouve celui d'Emma près d'elle et ne la rassure. Un sourire perdu dessina ses lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Sa voix était à peine éraillée par les longues heures restée inconsciente.

Emma s'était levée dès les premiers mouvements d'éveil de la Reine. La constater réveillée venait d'ôter un soudain poids de ses épaules, provoquer un soulagement considérable. Elle devait maintenant expliquer à Regina ce qui s'était passé mais par où devait-elle commencer en sachant que Regina était ici par sa faute ?

— Vous êtes tombée inconsciente quand... Quand votre mère a tenté de me tuer...

Le regard de Regina transparut d'abord toute son inquiétude face à ces mots.

— Ma mère ? répéta-t-elle.

Et des images revenaient sous formes de flashs, des rappels de ce qui s'était passé chez elle avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente, frappé par la magie de sa mère.

Elle voulut se redresser, s'asseoir, mais la pointe qu'elle ressentit au niveau de sa poitrine se fit plus vive et elle y ramena sa main. La douleur était comparable à une brûlure aigüe, persistante dont elle ignorait la source. Le docteur Whale rentra à cet instant, stupéfait de voir la Reine réveillée et assise sur son lit.

— Regina !?

Il regarda Emma :

— Depuis combien de temps est-elle réveillée ? Vous auriez pu venir me chercher !

Emma n'apprécia guère ce ton condescendant et répondit :

— Hey ! Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres et elle vient tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Nous devons faire des examens, fit-il. Je vais chercher une infirmière, je reviens. Vous Regina, restez tranquille !

Il s'éloigna et Emma vit Regina se rallonger dans une grimace de douleur. Elle n'avait désormais plus rien à faire ici et le docteur Whale prendrait la relève.

— Vous êtes réveillée alors je vais vous laisser vous remettre... Appelez-moi quand vous serez sortie si vous voulez reparler de ce qui s'est passé.

Regina ne comprit pas un traitre mot des paroles d'Emma, ni ce vouvoiement qu'elle réalisait. Elle l'interpella quand elle la vit s'éloigner.

— Emma mais... Attends... Où vas-tu ?

Emma s'arrêta, perplexe, les sourcils levés et se tourna vers Regina.

— Travailler, répondit-elle avec évidence.

— Mais... Je pensais que tu resterais avec moi... Et où est Henry ?

Emma devait-elle chercher à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer ? Son instinct lui soufflait que "oui" bien que sa fatigue lui ordonnait de partir.

— Je comptais aller le prévenir que vous êtes réveillée. Il sera content de venir vous voir après ses cours.

Elle voulut à nouveau s'éloigner, arriva à hauteur de la porte mais...

— Emma, chérie... je t'en prie, attends.

Cette fois elle se figea net. Avait-elle seulement bien entendu ces mots, la façon dont Regina venait de l'appeler ? Les sourcils froncés, elle se tourna pour la regarder et constata son expression désemparée. Il se passait réellement quelque chose qui la dépassait complètement. Le docteur Whale entre, la poussant à reculer quand l'infirmière qui suivit poussa un chariot dans la chambre.

— Bien, on va vous faire une prise de sang et vérifier vos blessures.

Emma approcha et demanda :

— Docteur Whale... Est-ce possible que Regina puisse avoir une sorte de perte de mémoire, d'amnésie passagère ?

— Tout est possible à Storybrooke mademoiselle Swan, répondit le docteur Whale avec évidence. Vous devriez le savoir !

— Ouais, j'aurais dû me douter que vous diriez ça ! Je vais prévenir mes parents qu'elle est réveillée, tachez de la garder ici en attendant.

En plus de constater le comportement distant d'Emma à son égard, Regina les entendait maintenant parler d'elle comme si elle était absente ou comme si elle était une autre. Elle s'adressa à la blonde :

— Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur ! C'est quoi ces questions au docteur Whale ? Pourquoi tu as l'air de m'en vouloir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait et de quoi parlez-vous ?

— Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? s'inquiéta Emma. Vous savez au moins qui vous êtes ?

— Bien entendu, répondit Regina avec évidence. Je suis la Reine ! Et j'exige de rentrer chez nous et voir notre fils !

Cette fois, Emma croisa le regard incertain du docteur Whale qui venait de comprendre la portée de sa question précédente au sujet de l'amnésie. Il pouvait être alors possible que la Reine souffre d'une amnésie.

* * *

Mary-Margaret et David n'en revenaient pas.

— C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien, tenta ce dernier.

— Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ait oublié qu'elle est la Méchante Reine, fit Emma.

— Tu as pu lui parler ? demanda Blanche. Tu as essayé de voir ce dont elle se souvenait ?

— Pas vraiment, j'ai arrêté de vouloir lui parler quand elle a commencé à m'appeler "Chérie"

Ses parents eurent l'air surpris et incertains. Ils pouvaient l'être autant qu'elle l'était.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? souleva David. Pourquoi t'appellerait-elle comme ça ?

— Si seulement je le savais, s'agaça Emma. Certainement le prix à payer de Gold. Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs celui là !

Blanche ne comprit pas :

— Qu'est-ce Gold a à voir la dedans ?

Emma ne voulait pas justifier ses décisions mais dut expliquer à ses parents :

— Cora a mis sa fille dans le coma par la magie, j'ai pensé que seule la magie le ferait sortir du coma. Et la preuve ça a fonctionné donc aucun regret à ce niveau là !

— Il faut parler à Gold, lança David.

Emma réfléchit un instant :

— J'ai une meilleure idée. Il va nous accompagner à l'hôpital et nous dire ce qu'il y a lieu de faire.

— Et pour Henry ? demanda Blanche.

Emma culpabilisa. Avec tout ça, elle avait oublié qu'elle devrait en référer à son fils.

— Je lui expliquerai en temps et en heure.

* * *

Sur les menaces et le chantage de mademoiselle Swan, Gold se retrouva contraint de les rejoindre à l'hôpital où se trouvait Regina. Belle était donc restée à la boutique pour accueillir les clients lors de sa courte absence.

Il arriva dans le hall d'un pas claudiquant, s'aidant de sa canne pour marcher.

— Vous savez, miss Swan, prévint-il, à force de jouer avec le feu, vous allez finir par vous brûler. Et je suis le feu en question.

— Je ne joue pas, Gold alors arrêtez de nous faire perdre notre temps ! On a un problème avec votre sort.

Gold sourit, sincèrement amusé :

— Vous êtes tous aussi drôles les uns que les autres. Vous vous évertuez à vouloir faire de la magie en sachant pertinemment comment ça finit. J'ai beau vous prévenir que la magie est dangereuse, vous êtes prêt à tout pour vous en servir en pensant qu'elle sera la solution à vos problèmes !

Il constata la mine fermée et déterminée d'Emma Swan qui, par son vulgaire chantage à l'encontre de Baelfire, se permettait de l'utiliser comme une marionnette.

— Bien, reprit-il plus sérieux. Allons voir ce qu'il en est !

Emma ouvrit la porte et entra la première, suivit de Gold, Mary-Margaret et David. Tous étaient méfiants et Emma ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard noir que Regina posa respectivement sur Gold et ses parents.

— D'où l'expression mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagné, lança Regina plus à elle-même.

Elle accusa Emma :

— Que font-ils ici et où est Henry ?

Gold constata très vite un léger changement dans l'aura magique de Regina mais rien ne semblait expliquer toutes les inquiétudes de Miss Swan.

— Il viendra vous voir après, répondit David.

Regina lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Emma dans un regard plus doux :

— Je m'attendais au moins à un bouquet de fleurs quand tu reviendrais.

— Vous voyez ! s'enquit Emma en prenant ses parents et Gold à témoins. Des fleurs ! Elle pensait que j'allais lui amener des fleurs... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer à quoi ça rime ?

Gold l'interrompit :

— Tout cela n'a rien d'une amnésie.

— Et c'est quoi dans ce cas ? accusa Emma. Un nouveau jeu destiné à me rendre folle ?

— J'exige des explications, Emma ! intervint Regina de plus en plus déboussolée par son attitude.

Gold regarda Regina avec plus d'intensité, captant à travers son expression troublée toute sa sincérité.

— Ca n'a rien d'un jeu, conclut-il...

Il regarda Emma :

— J'aimerais vous parler, en privé.

Emma fit signe à ses parents qu'elle acceptait. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et Gold sortit dans le couloir avec elle. Emma croisa les bras :

— Je vous écoute.

— Vous m'avez dit que Regina vous avait attaquée dans son bureau, c'est exact ?

— Exact, répondit Emma.

— Mais Regina s'est interposée pour vous protéger et de ce fait, a absorbé le sort que vous a lancé Cora.

— Toujours exact.

— Mon sort, expliqua-t-il d'un air réfléchi, celui que vous avez utilisé pour la réveiller, l'a extirpée d'un profond sommeil et pour faire court, Regina n'est pas totalement consciente d'être revenue parmi nous.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous voyez bien qu'elle est parfaitement réveillée ?

— Oui, elle l'est. A nos yeux, mais pas aux siens.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'agaça Emma.

— Vous avez ramené avec elle le monde imaginaire dans lequel elle était plongé lors de son coma magique.

Emma fronça les sourcils sur cette explication plus claire qui, pourtant, ne l'était pas tant que ça et accentuait ses inquiétudes.

— Un monde imaginaire ? répéta-t-elle.

— Un monde dont elle connait seule l'histoire et les personnages principaux et dont, apparemment, vous faites partie.

Emma resta stoïque un court instant.

— En résumé, elle est cinglée, bonne à enfermer, c'est ça que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

— Aucunement très chère. Ayez un peu l'esprit ouvert et mettez-vous en situation. Vous, vos parents, Henry, moi y compris, avons tous notre petit jardin secret, nos fantasmes, nos rêves et nos cauchemars, du plus simples au plus inavouables. Nous vivons partiellement à travers nos rêves ou notre psyché des désirs ou des craintes qui nous sont propres, qui nous appartiennent à nous seuls. Des non-dits que nous ne révélerons sans doute jamais. C'est une partie du jardin secret de Regina qui a été extirpé de son coma quand la magie a exercé ses droits.

— Et comment on fait pour régler le problème ? demanda Emma.

— Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tâchez déjà de voir quel rôle vous avez dans la réalité qu'est la sienne.

— Mais est-ce que la femme allongée dans ce lit est toujours Regina Mills ?

— Plus que jamais. Regina Mills avec sa magie, ses sarcasmes et toutes les qualités que nous lui chérissons. Reine, elle est, Reine elle restera. Seuls ses souvenirs, ce qu'elle croit être, divergent en certains points de notre réalité. N'avez-vous pas remarqué les regards méprisants qu'elle a posé sur moi et vos parents quand nous sommes rentrés.

— C'est bien la seule chose qui m'ait rassurée quand je suis revenue, commenta Emma.

— Preuve qu'elle est la Reine, conclut Gold. Sur ce, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi et je suis attendu !

Gold s'éloigna mais Emma l'interpella :

— Gold, attendez !

Ce dernier se retourna et Emma reprit :

— A propos d'Henry... La potion que vous lui avez donné, est-ce qu'elle était magique ?

Gold sourit légèrement, ses mains sur le haut de sa canne.

— Ma chère, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous répondre. Vous ne pouvez admettre de grandes vérités quand il vous est plus simple de croire en de petits mensonges !

Il tourna les talons et cette fois, Emma ne le retint pas. Elle devait enregistrer, analyser et comprendre tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le sort de Gold pour réveiller Regina avait donc fonctionné, avec comme conséquence de ramener à travers Regina ce "monde imaginaire" qui faisait partie de son moi profond et de ses pensées intimes.

Emma se retrouva plus incertaine en se rappelant du regard de Regina, de sa façon de lui parler dans la chambre. Mais elle devait y retourner et tirer tout ça au clair...

* * *

Dans la chambre, le regard plus froid de Regina était revenu dès le départ d'Emma. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être agréable avec Blanche et Charmant qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Emma entra et Blanche demanda :

— Où est Gold ?

— Il est parti, répondit Emma.

Elle s'approcha de ses parents et dit tout bas :

— Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, je dois parler à Regina.

David et Mary-Margaret se lancèrent un regard hésitant et Emma insista :

— Vous en faites pas, ca va aller.

— D'accord, répondit Mary-Margaret, mais tiens nous au courant, Henry est toujours inquiet.

— Je vous appelle.

Ses parents sortirent enfin, Emma fermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux. Elle revint sur ses pas, frotta ses mains sur son jeans en faisant quelques va-et-vient devant le lit de Regina.

— Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? reprit celle-ci, heureuse de se retrouver enfin seule avec la blonde. Que vas-tu m'annoncer ?

Emma soupira doucement pour évacuer son stress et sa fatigue.

— Rien, répondit Emma. Je réfléchis là !

Après un instant, elle reprit :

— Commençons par le commencement, tenta-t-elle. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Les réflexions de Regina ne cessaient plus. Il était évident que tout ce qui se passait depuis son réveil était à l'inverse de la logique - de sa logique. Surtout et avant tout, le comportement d'Emma à son égard la perdait. Que pouvait-elle faire, pour l'instant clouée à ce lit d'hôpital, si ce n'était répondre à ses questions ?

— Nous étions à la maison quand ma mère est arrivée, répondit-elle calmement.

Bras croisés, Emma la regarda fixement, cherchant une faille, une explication et un peu de bon sens entre ce que lui avait dit Gold et les réponses de Regina.

— Et avant cela que faisions-nous ?

Regina soupira en silence et roula des yeux

— Nous nous disputions... pour changer.

Emma n'avait pas bougé. Son regard sondait les réactions de la Reine qui, jusque là, lui racontait effectivement les faits tels qu'elle-même les avait vécus. En résumé, Gold avait raison, Regina était la Reine. Et dans ce cas, elle devait creuser pour mettre à jour les différences "rapportées" du pays imaginaire de Regina.

— Nous nous disputions à quel sujet ? interrogea-t-elle encore.

Regina s'agaça :

— Bon sang, Emma ! Je ne suis pas amnésique...

— Répondez ! dit-elle froidement.

La Reine sursauta sur ce ton plus agressif. Elle demeurait à la fois perplexe et peinée des réactions d'Emma. Elle continua de répondre :

— Tu avais trouvé dans mon bureau le dossier que j'ai fait faire sur toi.

Emma se souvenait de ce foutu dossier qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa colère. Oui, elle était responsable du fait que Regina soit dans ce lit, mais si Regina n'avait pas passé son temps à comploter contre elle, jamais elle n'en serait venue à de pareils extrêmes, dont celui de rentrer chez elle par effraction.

— Parlons-en de ce dossier !

Regina détourna le regard sur sa main qui repassait le drap bleu qui recouvrait ses jambes. Que pouvait-elle dire en se sachant en tort.

— J'avais demandé à Graham de se renseigner sur toi quand tu es arrivée en ville.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Emma

Mais le docteur Whale entra à cet instant et les interrompit.

— Bien, vos résultats ne présentent aucune anomalie. Vous allez pouvoir sortir...

Regina voulut se redresser mais le docteur Whale reprit :

— Cependant...

— Cependant quoi ? s'énerva la Reine.

— Vos brûlures ne sont pas anodines, reprit Whale. Vous devrez les soigner pour éviter tout risque d'infection, je suis très sérieux.

— Je le ferai.

Il lui tendit un document :

— Voici une prescription pour vos antibiotiques. Prenez-les c'est aussi très important.

Regina saisit le document.

— Et n'hésitez pas à revenir ou à m'appeler si vous vous sentez mal.

Il s'adressa à Emma :

— Est-ce que vous comptez la ramener chez elle ou devons-nous appeler un taxi ?

Emma réalisait qu'elle devrait en plus baby-sitter la Reine.

— Je m'en occupe !

— Bien... Regina, reprit-il à la Reine. Bon rétablissement.

Le docteur Whale quitta la chambre et Regina s'assit difficilement sur le rebord du lit. Emma la constatait fébrile, comprenait les recommandations de Whale. Elle s'agaça de son élan de "bonté" et contourna le lit :

— Ok, je vais vous aider, fit-elle. Restez assise, où sont vos affaires ?

Regina releva sur Emma un regard empreint d'incertitudes sur le ton avec lequel elle s'adressait à elle. Elle resta malgré tout assise sur le lit et répondit :

— Dans le placard...

Emma l'ouvrit, trouva la jupe noire de la Reine, ses bottes hautes, son chemisier blanc puis ses sous-vêtements. Quand elle se tourna pour les donner à Regina, elle s'arrêta net, son regard sur le corps dénudé qui se tenait à un mètre d'elle. Des émotions paradoxales la saisirent en constatant les brûlures dont Whale avait parlées un instant plus tôt. Des brûlures qu'Emma n'avait pas vues sous la blouse de Regina, des blessures importantes qui lui rappelaient que la Reine l'avait protégée et qu'à aucun moment, depuis son réveil, ne lui avait reproché de l'avoir fait ou avait émis l'idée d'un regret. Oui, le corps de Regina était meurtri, révélait la violence du choc de la boule magique lancée par Cora. Des blessures qui souillaient ses formes souples, féminines et voluptueuses.

Regina ne l'avait pas quittée du regard, loin d'être gênée d'avoir ôté sa blouse devant Emma et de constater celui qu'elle posait sur elle. Elle se leva malgré sa fébrilité et se retrouva debout, toujours nue devant la blonde. L'attention soudaine qu'Emma lui portait la toucha, lui donna le sentiment étrange qu'Emma la regardait ainsi pour la première fois. Enfin, elle captait le reflet de son inquiétude à travers ses prunelles bleues, un soupçon que tout n'était pas tout à fait comme avant. Elle récupéra ses sous-vêtements d'un geste lent et vit le regard d'Emma remonter dans le sien dans un sursaut.

— Je vais vous laisser... vous changer ! ponctua-t-elle l'air soudainement confus.

— Tu peux rester, répondit simplement Regina.

Emma se tourna, les sourcils froncés, réalisant que de toute façon elle ne pouvait partir car Whale lui avait chargé de ramener Regina chez elle.

— Oui, je reste... Mais je vous attends...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

— Dans le couloir.

Regina comprit qu'Emma fuyait littéralement la chambre et sa nudité. Mais que Diable se passait-il depuis son réveil ? Plus Regina reprenait ses esprits, plus elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé. Quelle magie leurs mères respectives avaient-elles voulu utiliser encore pour les éloigner l'une de l'autre ?

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A : Première note pour remercier ceux qui me suivent, qui prennent le temps de commenter. Les reviews sont le moteur de la créativité. C'est ma première OUAT Swan/Queen donc je manque un peu d'assurance pour ce qui est de "saisir" la psychologie des personnages... mais j'y travaille... Toutes les idées, critiques positives ou négatives, conseils sur la structure du texte, l'interprétation des personnages, pour la suite sont bienvenues. Etant actuellement en voyage, je ne pourrai pas assurer de mise à jour journalière comme cette semaine mais d'avance pour votre patience.

Ceux qui souhaite me suivre sur FB, tapez Kyrian Malone.

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre en cours d'écriture.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Heureux événement

Chapitre 9 : Heureux évènement

Le regard d'Emma demeurait absent tandis que ni elle, ni Regina n'avaient prononcé un seul mot depuis leur départ de l'hôpital. Assise dans l'horrible caisson métallique jaune servant de voiture à Emma, Regina avait bien lancé quelques regards interrogateurs vers celle-ci en la constatant silencieuse. Elle avait attendu que la Sauveuse lui parle, en vain.

Emma se gara devant l'imposante villa de Regina et sortit de sa voiture pour aller ouvrir la portière à la Reine encore affaiblie. Elle lui tendit la canne prêtée par l'hôpital et commenta en la voyant sortir de sa coccinelle:

— Comme ça, vous pourrez dire que vous êtes la version féminine de Gold !

Regina fronça les sourcils :

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Miss Swan, répondit Regina comme elle le faisait d'habitude quand Emma se moquait d'elle ou l'agaçait.

Emma sourit, trouvant justement sa comparaison amusante. Elle préférait le sarcasme aux insultes avec la Méchante Reine et si Regina semblait poursuivre la "trêve" de l'anniversaire d'Henry d'une manière qui la dépassait totalement, Emma, elle, ne trouvait d'autre moyen de converser pour le moment.

— L'essentiel c'est que moi je le vois, répondit-elle.

Regina marcha d'un pas lent, peu assuré vers les portes de sa résidence et Emma s'arrêta sur le palier :

— Vous êtes chez vous, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire alors je vous laisse ! Je dirai à Henry de vous appeler et je vous l'amène samedi prochain.

Regina ne comprit pas ce départ précipité, pas plus que les mots d'Emma :

— Comment ça samedi prochain ? Il n'est pas à la maison ? Et où vas-tu ?

Ce dont Gold lui avait parlé se manifestait à nouveau, s'agaçait Emma sur ce tutoiement et les questions de Regina. Elle leva les sourcils :

— Ok, écoutez... Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui vous arrive ni ce que je dois faire pour que les choses reviennent à la normale, mais j'ai assez perdu de temps et j'imagine qu'un petit tour chez vous vous aidera à vous remettre les pendules à l'heure. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Emma partit d'un pas pressé et Regina se résigna à la regarder s'éloigner, désemparée par ce départ soudain.

Elle ouvrit les portes de sa demeure, y entra, constata le silence troublant, angoissant qui y régnait. Ce qui se passait depuis son réveil était si étrange, si irrationnel. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps, des années dans le passé, quand Emma et elle n'avaient eu de cesse de se faire la guerre et de se disputer Henry. Quel sort sa mère avait-elle donc jeté pour qu'Emma soit si distante avec elle ?

Le pas fébrile, elle rejoignit son bureau et trouva le résultat de son affrontement avec sa mère. Les photos qu'Emma avait découvertes dans son dossier confidentiel étaient encore sur le bureau. Elle retourna dans le salon, le pied de sa canne résonnant à chaque pas et constata que tout était à sa place. Tout si ce n'étaient finalement les cadres photos d'Emma, d'Henry et d'elle qui avaient tous disparu. Un sort, cela ne pouvait être qu'un sort, tentait-elle de se rassurer. Ce qui signifiait que cette situation n'était pas définitive, irréversible ! Elle s'assit sur le canapé, épuisée, ôta ses bottines et tenta de réfléchir au sortilège qui s'abattait sur elle.

* * *

Henry avait finalement trouvé le sommeil la veille quand ses grands-parents lui avaient dit que sa mère allait mieux, qu'elle sortirait de l'hôpital dans la soirée. Puis il s'était levé de bonne heure et avait trouvé Emma déjà debout, préparant les pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner. Quand il s'approcha de la table pour s'asseoir il remarqua aussitôt que David et Mary-Margaret s'arrêtèrent de parler. Sa maman blonde vint poser un baiser sur son front et demanda :

— Bien dormi ?

Henry acquiesça, mal réveillé et récupéra un pancake dans l'assiette qu'Emma venait de poser :

— Oui... Comment va ma mère ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Emma lança un coup d'œil à ses parents qui étaient conscients de la situation étrange dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

— Elle va bien, dit-elle.

Et elle ne mentait pas vraiment. Médicalement parlant, le docteur Whale avait dit que tout allait bien.

— Alors c'est vrai ? fit Henry. Elle t'a protégée contre Cora quand tu étais dans son bureau.

Emma s'agaça auprès de ses parents :

— Vous lui avez vraiment tout raconté à ce que je vois !

— Tu nous as dit de le rassurer, se défendit Blanche. On a suivi tes directives.

— Je suis content qu'elle l'ait fait, intervint Henry. Ca prouve qu'elle veut vraiment changer et faire le bien.

Son fils n'avait pas tort mais Emma ne l'admettrait pas avec autant d'enthousiasme. Même si les gens changeaient, même si elle était la preuve vivante qu'une "mauvaise" personne pouvait revenir sur de "mauvaises" décisions, elle avait du mal à assimiler que la Méchante Reine puisse devenir la "Gentille Reine".

— Je suis contente aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Car quoi qu'elle pouvait dire, Regina lui avait effectivement sauvé la vie.

— Est-ce qu'on pourra aller la voir après l'école ? demanda Henry

Emma ne pouvait pas refuser cette requête de la part de son fils, empêcher Henry de voir sa mère adoptive, même si elle craignait que les réactions de Regina la mettent mal à l'aise.

— Oui, si tu veux.

— Super, se réjouit Henry !

Il termina son petit déjeuner, se leva et s'éloigna vers la salle de bains pour se doucher.

— Tu as réussi à dormir ? demanda Mary-Margaret à sa fille qu'elle voyait encore tendue.

— J'imagine que j'ai dormi puisque je ne me souviens plus du moment où j'ai fermé les yeux. Vu qu'il faisait jour quand je les ai ouverts, j'ai sans doute dormi, termina-t-elle dans une longue tirade inutile.

Preuve pour Mary-Margaret que sa fille était vraiment tendue et ce, dès le matin.

— Tu devrais rester te reposer aujourd'hui, conseilla David. Je peux te remplacer au commissariat.

Emma se servit une énième tasse de café.

— Non, on doit toujours trouver Cora. Elle a failli m'avoir l'autre soir, elle ne manquera pas son coup la deuxième fois !

* * *

Ce fut une main tendue que Regina posa sur la place vide à côté de la sienne dans le lit. Elle se redressa, déboussolée, se rappela que les évènements de la veille s'étaient réellement produits. La mine soudainement abattue, elle quitta son lit, habillée d'une nuisette de satin pourpre comme seule tenue.

Devant elle se profila alors son reflet à travers le grand miroir de sa garde robe. Les affaires d'Emma n'y étaient plus. Tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler leur vie de couple, de près ou de loin, avait disparu. Regina était seule, Emma n'était plus avec elle et un sentiment mêlé de colère et d'amertume s'insinuait dans chaque cellule de son être. Elle ignorait les blessures infligées à son corps par le sort de sa mère. La douleur était là, persistante, mais celle subie par l'absence d'Emma était bien plus insupportable.

Elle saisit un peignoir, s'y enveloppa et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le salon. Ce même silence perdurait, lourd, symbolique, oppressant. D'un geste de la main, elle enclencha le tourne disque posé sur le grand meuble du salon et résonna alors un concerto pour piano de Chopin. La musique avait le mérite de la détendre et de calmer ses craintes provoquées par cette soudaine solitude. L'absence d'Emma était si pesante qu'elle en avait oublié ce sentiment d'abandon ressenti quand elle était seule. D'un claquement de doigts, une tasse de café apparut sur la table et elle s'assit avant de la prendre, de s'enfoncer dans le sofa en réfléchissant à ce qu'il conviendrait de faire aujourd'hui. Elle devait voir son fils, elle devait voir Emma, peu lui importait ce que cette dernière pensait avoir oublié d'elles et peu importaient ses parents ou les autres habitants de Storybrooke.

* * *

Quand la sonnerie de son école retentit à midi, Henry eut la bonne surprise de trouver sa maman brune dans le couloir devant la porte de sa classe. Tandis que les autres élèves s'éloignaient en courant, il s'approcha de sa mère, réjoui :

— Maman ! Tu es venue me voir ?!

Regina lui sourit tendrement et se baissa pour l'enlacer.

— Bonjour mon chéri, comment tu vas ?

Henry l'étreignit aussi et se recula :

— Je vais bien, je suis content que tu sois venue, j'étais inquiet ! On devait venir te voir ce soir avec maman après l'école mais c'est encore mieux si on se voit maintenant en plus de ce soir.

Quand Regina se redressa, Henry remarqua la canne sur laquelle elle se tenait mais ne fit aucune remarque. Mary-Margaret sortit de sa classe avec quelques documents en main, surprise de voir Regina :

— Madame le Maire... Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir prendre Henry.

— Et oui, que voulez-vous, je suis pleine de surprise.

Elle s'adressa à son fils :

— Tu peux aller m'attendre dans la voiture, je dois m'entretenir avec mademoiselle Blanchard.

— Ok, fit Henry...

Il s'éloigna sous le regard protecteur de Madame le Maire qui le reporta sur Blanche, aussitôt accusateur :

— Qu'avez-vous dit ou fait à Emma pour qu'elle soit si distante et odieuse avec moi ?

Mary-Margaret ne comprit pas.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Regina. Je ne lui ai rien fait... Pourquoi lui ferais-je quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ?

— Vous le savez très bien ! Vous ne supportez pas qu'elle et moi vivions ensemble et que je puisse porter son enfant !

Les yeux de Mary-Margaret s'écarquillèrent sur ces mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu croire entendre un jour de la part de la Reine. Malgré elle, en constatant le sérieux de Regina elle ramena sa main devant ses lèvres où se profilait un sourire plus nerveux que moqueur. Regina se tendit :

— Cela vous fait rire ? lança-t-elle. Rira bien qui rira le dernier mademoiselle Blanchard. Emma est à moi, autant qu'Henry est notre fils ! Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient et vous savez que je ne plaisante pas !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas qui se voulait résolu malgré sa fatigue toujours causée par la douleur de ses brûlures. Blanche la suivit des yeux, stupéfaite. Elle n'avait su quoi répondre et qu'aurait-elle pu répondre d'ailleurs ? Un enfant ? Regina pensait sincèrement être enceinte d'Emma ? Cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans la Forêt Enchantée ou même à Storybrooke. Sa fille n'avait alors peut-être pas tort. Regina avait perdu la raison en ramenant ses indicibles secrets de son inconscient dans sa vie réelle. Elle devait la prévenir de toute urgence.

* * *

David tentait de garder son sérieux, mais n'y parvenait pas. Mary-Margaret était venue les voir au commissariat leur rendre compte de son face à face avec Regina. Tous les deux avaient ri de bon coeur, mais Emma ne semblait pas apprécier cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

Vers une heure et demie, Mary-Margaret était retournée en classe pour ses cours de l'après-midi et, assise près de David, Emma fouillait les rues des yeux en cherchant un indice sur une demeure qui aurait pu accueillir Cora.

Elle lança un regard à son père et le vit sourire tout seul à ses pensées :

— Tu as fini, lança-t-elle agacée à son père.

— Je ne dis rien, se défendit-il.

— Tu le penses assez fort pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

— Emma, avoue que c'est tout de même la chose la plus incroyable que Regina Mills n'ait jamais inventée.

Il lança un coup d'œil à sa fille qui restait bras croisés, la mine résolument fermée.

— Mieux vaut en rire tu ne crois pas ? reprit-il.

— Je ne vois pas vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

— Le seul fait qu'elle pense qu'elle et toi vous...

— Hé ! l'interrompit-elle. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Très bien, je ne dis plus rien, se défendit David.

— Ouais, t'as pas intérêt !


	11. Chapitre 10 - Ce qui est évident

Chapitre 10 : Ce qui est évident pour l'une...

Assise dans son bureau, Regina regardait une à une les photos d'Emma que celle-ci avait découvertes dans son dossier. A défaut de l'avoir près d'elle, elle tentait de se réconforter avec ces images volées puisqu'on lui avait dérobé les souvenirs d'une vie entière.

Seule la chambre d'Henry était toujours là avec ses jouets et ses livres. Mais tout le reste n'était plus, comme si sa vie avec Emma n'avait jamais existé, balayée par un sort dont elle ignorait tout. Devenait-elle folle ? Avait-elle perdu l'esprit comme Emma ne se privait pas de le lui faire croire ?

Elle entendit frapper et reprit un peu de courage en sachant qu'Emma arrivait avec Henry. Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et tenta un léger sourire :

— Salut vous deux.

Emma ne se ferait pas à ce sourire et ce regard si différent que Regina posait sur elle. Ses mains dans les poches, elle expliqua :

— Il peut passer la nuit chez vous, si vous voulez. J'irai le chercher demain après l'école.

Regina n'allait pas encore la laisser partir.

— Je suis sûre qu'Henry sera ravi que tu restes un peu et je comptais lui offrir son dernier cadeau.

Henry fut le premier à réagir :

— Oh oui, reste Emma ! On va faire une petite fête tous les trois.

Garder les sourcils froncés devenait de plus en plus naturel chez Emma en présence de Regina. Celle-ci utilisait Henry pour la faire rester et elle ne pouvait donc refuser.

— Ok, mais je ne reste pas trois heures Henry, tu sais que j'ai des choses à faire.

— Deux heures et demi alors, plaisanta Henry.

Emma entra tandis que Regina fermait la porte derrière elle et profitait de la vue sur la silhouette de la blonde habillée d'un petit jeans moulant et d'un pullover cintré. Emma se tourna vers elle, l'obligeant à sortir de sa contemplation.

— J'espère que votre mère ne va pas encore apparaître à l'improviste pour tenter de me tuer.

Regina la rassura :

— Ma mère ne peut plus entrer. J'ai installé des barrières de protection magique.

Elle passa devant la blonde :

— Whisky sec, je présume ?

Emma leva un sourcil :

— Vous présumez bien...

— Fais comme chez toi. Je reviens...

Emma fit quelques pas dans le salon. Regina avait-elle vraiment fait un sort contre sa mère ? Si tel était le cas, cela signifiait qu'elle refaisait de la magie, mais pour l'instant, elle ne ferait aucun commentaire sur ce sujet. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, Henry dans le canapé qui lui dit tout bas et d'un air secret :

— Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, qu'elle était plus gentille que d'habitude.

Emma le savait déjà, mais comment expliquer à son fils que cet état ne serait pas définitif ? Rien ne l'était avec la magie, pas plus avec Regina. Et Emma ne voulait pas qu'Henry soit déçu quand les choses reprendraient leur place et leur état d'origine.

Regina revint, un plateau en main qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Elle servit un verre de jus de pomme à Henry :

— Tiens mon chéri, et n'abuse pas des cookies, tu n'auras plus faim quand on passera à table.

Elle regarda Emma et lui tendit son whisky sec.

— Miss Swan...

Emma le saisit.

— Merci.

La Sauveuse remarquait une chose étrange. Regina semblait parfois sincère, parfois joueuse, parfois provocante dans sa façon de s'adresser à elle et de la regarder. Henry demanda très vite :

— Alors, il est où mon cadeau ?

Regina se leva :

— Je vais te le chercher.

Emma la suivit des yeux en la voyant s'éloigner vers son bureau. Qu'avait-il de si spécial ce cadeau après tout ce que la Reine avait déjà offert à leur fils ? Et Emma eut très vite sa réponse quand elle vit Regina approcher avec un panier dans lequel se tenaient deux chatons blancs aux poils longs et aux yeux d'un bleu azur.

— DES CHATS ! s'écria Henry.

Regina était ravie de le voir si enthousiaste. Naturelle, elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se trouvait Emma et lui sourit :

— Ca fait des mois qu'il m'en réclame.

Emma le savait et jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que Regina accepte d'offrir à leur fils un animal, même deux animaux de compagnie.

— Ils sont trop mignons, s'enthousiasma Henry les yeux brillants.

Il regarda sa mère blonde.

— T'as vu ça maman ? Ils jouent ensemble !

Emma lui sourit, incertaine et releva son regard vers Regina :

— Je croyais que vous étiez allergique aux chats ?

— Je le suis, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai demandé au docteur Whale de me faire une piqûre anti-allergène, ce qu'il a fait ce matin.

Emma était décontenancée par ce moment et Regina le constatait dans ses yeux bleus et accusateurs qu'elle connaissait si bien. La Reine s'accommodait pourtant de leur condition qui la forçait à reconquérir Emma dans l'attente de trouver une explication ainsi qu'un remède efficace à leur situation. Elle se leva :

— Je vais nous chercher des amuse-gueules pour l'apéritif.

Emma la vit s'éloigner et, voyant Henry occupé avec ses chatons, se leva pour rejoindre Regina dans la cuisine. Elle se cala dos au plan de travail, bras croisés et accusa sans attendre :

— Vous avez menacé ma mère aujourd'hui !

Regina soupira doucement, préparant sur un deuxième plateau plusieurs bols d'amuse-gueules.

— En effet. Je lui ai dit de se tenir à l'écart de notre relation.

Emma pensa rêver. Leur "relation"... Regina croyait-elle sincèrement qu'une telle aberration existait entre elles ?

— Je ne sais pas dans quel monde vous vivez, mais dans celui où nous sommes je ne suis pas...

Un court silence s'installa. Regina se tourna alors vers Emma, son regard fixé dans ses yeux bleus qui ne cessaient de la défier :

— Tu n'es pas quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

— Nous n'avons aucune relation Regina ! Tout ça c'est dans votre tête !

Une serviette en main et le regard franc, Regina vint à sa hauteur sans la quitter des yeux, assez près pour être en mesure de respirer les effluves sucrés qu'Emma dégageait. Regina la sentait, cette tension grisante qui les avait rapprochée des années auparavant, cette magie impossible à reproduire, si palpable, si puissante et pourtant si fragile. Sans un mot, ses doigts audacieux remontèrent aux cheveux d'Emma, les lissèrent lentement et se saisirent d'une mèche qu'elle coinça derrière son oreille. A aucun instant, Regina n'avait rompu le contact visuel, mesurant combien ce simple contact troublait la mère de son fils. Non, Emma se trompait, Regina ne rêvait pas cet instant, elle pouvait le voir à travers les réactions d'Emma. Par dessus tout, Emma ne s'était pas reculée, ne l'avait pas arrêtée, preuve irréfutable que la magie ne pouvait totalement rompre la force de leurs sentiments.

— Dans ma tête ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus basse.

Emma s'était tendue face à cette approche troublante. Le regard brun de Regina l'avait transpercée de part en part et son geste, aussi inattendu soit-il avait provoqué bien pire. Ici, seules, loin de ses parents, d'Henry qui était pourtant dans la pièce voisine, il lui était plus difficile de s'opposer à ce qu'elle ressentait, de nier les sentiments mêlés de colère et de confusion que Regina faisait naître. Car la confusion avait de loin pris le pas sur le reste en cette seconde.

Henry entra :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Emma tenta de se ressaisir, comme prise sur le fait. Elle se recula comme elle put de la proximité de Regina. Une main nerveuse passa dans ses cheveux dorés et elle répondit à son fils :

— On discutait... Et on disait que je devais y aller...

— Mais on vient à peine d'arriver, argumenta Henry d'un air triste.

— Oui, mais je suis le shérif et en tant que telle je...

Emma s'agaçait de constater le regard vainqueur de Regina qui lui signifiait qu'elle fuyait cet instant en prétextant de lamentables excuses.

— ... je me dois d'être disponible...

Regina n'avait pas bougé, se régalait de la nervosité évidente d'Emma, une nervosité qu'elle était sûre d'avoir déclenchée dans son approche tendre à son égard. Elle ne pouvait qu'en sourire, charmée.

— Dans ce cas Miss Swan... On se voit demain ?

— Pourquoi demain ? s'emballa Emma sur la défensive.

— Je t'invite à dîner...

— Je refuse, répliqua Emma.

— J'insiste...

— Un dîner en tête à tête ? comprit soudainement Henry.

— C'est hors de question, s'enquit Emma.

— Je cuisinerai, répondit Regina sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

Le regard du petit brun transparut tout l'espoir que la fiole de Gold lui avait donné quand il avait fait le souhait que ses mamans et lui forment une vraie famille. Que dirait Emma ?

— Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Emma pour abréger en croisant le regard insistant d'Henry.

Car Emma perdait pied. Quel était ce jeu pervers auquel Regina s'adonnait devant leur fils ? Elle regarda Regina :

— Vous me raccompagnez ?

— Bien sûr...

Regina lança un tendre sourire à son fils et suivit Emma jusqu'à l'entrée de sa demeure. Une fois sur le palier, Emma sortit de ses gonds d'une voix basse pour ne pas alerter Henry :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

— Je ne joue pas, répondit Regina d'un air très sérieux.

— Vous m'invitez à dîner ? Et puis quoi encore ? Vous voulez aussi qu'on aille au cinéma ?

Regina ne parvenait pas à garder toute sa contenance et son assurance face à tant de rejet et d'ironie dans le ton d'Emma. Malgré le court instant intime qu'elles venaient d'avoir dans la cuisine, Emma reculait... Encore.

— J'ai besoin que nous passions du temps ensemble, tenta-t-elle avec franchise.

— Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! s'emballa Emma. Il n'y a pas de "nous" ! On n'est pas amies !

Emma s'éloigna et quitta le jardin avant de monter dans sa voiture et de disparaître au coin d'une rue. Regina ferma la porte derrière elle et trouva Henry à sa hauteur quand elle se retourna :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Emma ? demanda-t-il.

— Si seulement je le savais, répondit Regina.

Henry la vit repartir vers le salon, la mine fermée, le regard triste, comme il l'avait souvent vue ces derniers jours. Que pouvait-il faire pour la réconforter ? Maintenant que sa maman brune faisait tout pour être gentille, sa maman blonde s'en prenait à elle. Il avança d'un pas hésitant et vit des larmes couler sur son profil.

— Maman ? interpella-t-il inquiet.

Regina tenta de se reprendre. Effaça ses larmes du revers de sa main et força un sourire :

— Oui mon chéri ?

En onze ans, Henry n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu sa mère pleurer. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

— Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ?

Regina le pouvait-elle ? Devait-elle dire à son fils que la vie telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui n'était pas la réalité ? Du haut de ses onze ans, Henry avait su faire preuve de maturité, de perspicacité et de bon sens. Regina n'oubliait pas non plus qu'Emma faisait partie de sa vie grâce à lui. Peut-être lui devait-elle bien quelques explications...

* * *

N/A : Une note rapide pour vous remerciez pour vos commentaires et follow depuis le début de ce récit.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, remarques, idées, **idées** (...je me répète je sais).. Toutes vos suggestions me permettrons d'avancer plus vite, plus loin dans l'histoire..


	12. Chapitre 11 - Emma capitule enfin

Chapitre 11 : Emma capitule... enfin!

Mary-Margaret et David ne pouvaient porter aucune conclusion hâtive quant aux explications d'Emma sur le début de soirée passée chez Regina. Cependant, Blanche tentait de voir la situation sous un nouvel angle :

— Quoi que nous en disons, nous devrions peut-être nous en tenir aux faits.

— Le seul fait indéniable, fit Emma, c'est que Regina s'est réveillée plus folle qu'elle ne l'était avant.

— Tu es dure avec elle, dit Blanche. Tu oublies qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie, qu'elle s'est interposée entre Cora et toi et qu'elle ne laissera personne faire du mal à Henry.

— Blanche a raison, intervint David

Emma se trouva perturbée d'entendre ses parents prendre le parti de Regina, même s'ils avaient raison.

— Alors vous la défendez maintenant ?

— Sans parler de la défendre, nous admettons que tu ne serais peut-être pas auprès de nous sans elle, expliqua David. Nous ne pouvons l'accuser de t'avoir sauvé !

— Peut-être devrais-tu considérer que Regina pourrait devenir un atout contre Cora, ajouta Blanche après en avoir si longuement parlé avec David.

— Ok... En clair, vous me demandez de me servir d'elle ? questionna Emma.

— Pas exactement, intervint Blanche. Ne nous fais pas dire ce que nous ne pensons pas. Mais tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'indulgence à son égard, lui laisser une chance de nous montrer qu'elle peut être de notre côté.

Emma était déboussolée. Un sourire nerveux dessina ses lèvres.

— Mais je ne peux pas accepter ses avances, conclut-elle le rouge aux joues.

Blanche rectifia, les yeux grands ouverts, aussi gênée que sa fille :

— Mais... Mais non ! Non non ! Il n'a jamais été question de cela.

Emma se remerciait de s'être abstenue d'énoncer ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine et l'avis de sa mère la perdait davantage dans les décisions qu'elle devait prendre. Au fond d'elle, Emma entendait encore résonner les paroles de Gold : "_Vous ne pouvez admettre de grandes vérités s'il vous est plus simple de croire en de petits mensonges ! _". Alors Emma redoutait de croire en la possibilité que Regina soit sincère, qu'elle fasse des efforts pour être meilleure. Henry lui faisait confiance, pourquoi n'y parvenait-elle pas ? Pourquoi était-elle constamment sur la défensive ? Que craignait-elle si elle laissait à Regina le bénéfice du doute ? Plus celle-ci faisait des efforts, plus Emma était dure à son égard. Mais plus que tout, ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine, ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur l'approche de Regina lui avait, sans aucun doute, flanqué la peur de sa vie. Emma savait réagir à un coup de poing, à un sort capable de l'expédier contre un arbre. Mais le regard brun de Regina, l'attention qu'elle lui avait portée, Emma n'était pas armée pour affronter cela...

A huit heures vingt, Regina se gara sur le parking de l'école d'Henry et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne rejoigne le bâtiment. Elle s'apprêta à redémarrer mais entendit frapper à sa fenêtre. Mary-Margaret se tenait debout et lui faisait signe. Elle baissa la fenêtre dans un mécanisme automatique.

— Que voulez-vous mademoiselle Blanchard ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Blanche se moquait éperdument du ton que pouvait prendre Regina à son égard. Elle connaissait si bien les raisons de sa méchanceté qu'elle était davantage compatissante que rancunière.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour avoir sauvé Emma. Je tenais à le faire, vous n'étiez pas obligée de vous opposer à Cora et vous l'avez fait.

Regina la toisa et reporta son regard en face d'elle, hautaine.

— J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, répondit-elle avec une évidence déconcertante.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une dette envers vous...

Regina ne répondit pas sur l'instant et ne prit pas la peine de regarder Blanche Neige malgré son ton cordial. Ce fut quand elle s'éloigna que Regina sortit finalement de sa voiture en réalisant cette "dette" qui pourrait jouer à son avantage. Elle l'interpella :

— Mademoiselle Blanchard ?

La concernée se tourna et vit la Reine approcher, toujours aussi élégante et froide dans un pantalon tailleur noir hors de prix sur lequel tombait une veste assorti.

— Vous dites avoir une dette envers moi, répéta Regina dont l'information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

— Dans la mesure de mes moyens, oui, répondit Blanche.

Regina prit une courte pause, mesurant le sérieux de l'offre de sa meilleure ennemie.

— Alors parlez à Emma. Dites-lui que j'ai changé, dites-lui...

Elle hésita un instant et reprit, plus calme :

— Dites-lui que je ne lui veux aucun mal et que seul son bonheur et celui d'Henry m'importent.

De tels mots semblaient surréalistes des lèvres de la Reine. Celle-ci avait l'air franc et Blanche constatait cette étincelle nouvelle de sincérité dans son regard. David ne la croirait pas quand elle le lui raconterait. Cette même Reine qui avait voulu les tuer, tuer l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec Charmant, lui promettait aujourd'hui de protéger sa descendance...

— Je lui dirai, dit-elle enfin. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Regina se sentit mal à l'aise, peu habituée à ce genre de conversation. Sans rien ajouter et ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses elle retourna vers sa voiture et reprit la route. Si Blanche Neige s'engageait à parler à Emma et parvenait à la convaincre de ses bonnes intentions, alors ce serait à Regina de lui être redevable.

Emma s'arrêta net dans le commissariat quand elle trouva Regina assise sur le bureau, les jambes croisées sous sa jupe, l'un de ses talons haut frôlant à peine le parquet du sol. Elle préféra faire abstraction à sa tenue aguicheuse et avança vers l'office tout en ôtant son bonnet et son écharpe grise qu'elle y posa.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Regina ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux dès son entrée dans les lieux. Emma avait-elle seulement conscience de la façon dont elle la regardait à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient ? Elle lui tendit un gobelet chaud.

— Je t'ai apporté un café.

Emma le prit, bien que son expression se voulait toujours accusatrice.

— Merci... Mais est-ce que ça serait trop vous demander d'arrêter de me tutoyer ?!

Regina décroisa les jambes et se leva, face à Emma qu'elle dominait à peine un peu du haut de ses talons. De nouveau, elle retrouvait avec elle cette proximité ambigüe qui la consolait de tant de distance imposée depuis son réveil à l'hôpital.

— Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? demanda Regina sans la quitter des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne tant dans le fait que je te dise "tu".

Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de soutenir son regard comme si Regina la défiait de le faire et, à nouveau si proches, les fragrances de ses parfums féminins lui parvenaient, contrastant dans leur douceur l'image qu'elle s'efforçait d'avoir de la grande _Méchante_ Reine.

— C'est familier ! accusa-t-elle.

— N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes pour Henry ? Une famille ?

Regina se consolait d'un constat agréable, Emma ne se reculait pas pour l'instant. Sa voix se baissa, plus douce :

— S'il te plaît, garde tes "vous" pour Gold ou les autres habitants de Storybrooke.

Elle se pencha à son oreille et effleura le bout de ses lèvres sur son lobe :

— Mais pas pour moi...

Cette fois, Emma avait perçu une douce et troublante sensation chaude s'emparer d'elle, diffuse et intense à la fois mais elle réalisa trop tard que Regina s'était reculée et partait déjà en la plantant là sans rien ajouter. Elle se reprit, le gobelet de café entre les mains. Que venait-il de se passer pour qu'elle perde à ce point le fil de ses pensées ? D'un pas pressé, elle quitta la pièce et rattrapa Regina qui s'apprêtait à sortir :

— Hé ! Attendez.

Regina se tourna, sa main maintenant la porte ouverte par le chambranle.

— Je ne te répondrai plus tant que tu ne me diras pas "tu".

Et en la voyant partir, Emma n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir :

— Regina ! Attendez bon sang !

Elle se reprit :

— Ok, attend !

Elle descendit les quelques marches menant au porche en constatant que la Reine la regardait à nouveau et l'écoutait. Elle avoua :

— Je suis prête à poursuivre la trêve d'Henry... Mais à mes conditions.

— Tes conditions ? s'étonna Regina. Et quelles sont-elles.

En réalité, Emma y avait réfléchi un longue partie de la nuit, notamment à cause de la conversation partagée avec ses parents la veille. Si effectivement Regina pouvait les aider, elle se devait de faire des efforts de son côté. Quoi qu'il lui en coûtait, le but unique de cette trêve était de sauver les habitants de Storybrooke face à Cora. Elle n'était pas là pour y trouver son intérêt !

— Vous... Non... Tu m'aides à retrouver Cora, à connaître ses plans, à la renvoyer d'où elle vient et...

— Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne hormis une courte accalmie dans ta mauvaise humeur à mon égard ? l'interrompit Regina d'un air provocant qui lui fit se demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès pour l'énerver à nouveau.

— Et bien... Ma gratitude et ma reconnaissance éternelle, répondit Emma avec un ton évident.

Regina laissa s'exprimer un petit rire mêlé d'amusement et d'ironie. Elle ne répondit pas et sortit finalement pour marcher vers sa Mercedes. Emma courut à sa suite après que Regina se fusse installée derrière le volant et la fit baisser la vitre :

— Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Emma.

Regina la regarda d'un air tout aussi évident que le sien :

— Un dîner.

Sans mauvais jeu de mot, Regina remettait ça sur la table, se disait Emma.

— Quand ?

— Ce soir, sept heures. Un tête à tête rien que toi et moi.

Emma n'en revenait pas :

— Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ?

— J'ai mes raisons.

Emma devait se raisonner. Un dîner n'avait rien de si terrible qu'elle voulait s'en convaincre, même avec la Méchante Reine. Regina ne lui demandait pas de se jeter du haut de l'horloge de Storybrooke ou de tuer quelqu'un !

— C'est d'accord. Sept heures, je serai chez toi.

— Parfais Miss Swan. A ce soir...

Emma se redressa et vit la Mercedes de Regina s'éloigner sur l'avenue principale. La Reine avait gagné, encore... Emma avait plié en acceptant ce rendez-vous. Un "rendez-vous", avec Regina Mills se répétait-elle intérieurement.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Reddition

Chapitre 12 : reddition

Plus Emma voulait se hâter pour en terminer avec ce foutu dîner, plus elle prenait du temps pour s'habiller. Le sort qui touchait Regina l'avait-il affectée aussi ? Etait-ce contagieux ou était-elle seulement victime d'une très mauvaise blague ? En y songeant, elle s'énervait davantage. Si, par hasard, Regina s'amusait à la faire tourner en rond pour mieux l'humilier et gagner à la fin, jamais la Reine ne s'en remettrait ! Emma le jurait sur tous les Dieux auxquels elle ne croyait pas vraiment.

Agacée, elle ôta le dernier jeans essayé dans des gestes brusques et le jeta sur le lit où s'entassaient une pile de vêtements. Pourquoi même réfléchir un seul instant à la tenue ? Ce dîner n'avait aucune sorte d'importance et sa présence autour de la table ne s'expliquerait que par la volonté de sauver les habitants de Storybrooke. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le rôle de la Sauveuse ?

Blanche entra dans la pièce et remarqua quelques une de ses affaires entassées parmi celle de sa fille.

— Mais... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Emma sursauta un peu devant son armoire. Sa mère ne pouvait pas moins bien tomber !

— Le tri, répondit-elle aussi sec.

Elle ramassa les quelques habits sur le sol et poursuivit :

— Je fais du tri... Dans mon armoire.

Parce que jamais, elle n'avouerait chercher une maudite tenue pour ce dîner invraisemblable. Elle posa la boule de linge sur le lit avec le reste et repoussa ses cheveux blonds en arrière avant de tourner les yeux vers sa mère.

— Je range... Ca m'aide à réfléchir.

Mais Blanche ne fut pas dupe. Elle savait discerner les vaines tentatives de sa fille lorsqu'elle voulait dissimuler une chose importante.

— Ca t'aide à réfléchir ? la questionna-t-elle, dubitative, et tu réfléchis à quoi ?

Ses mains sur ses hanches, Emma leva les sourcils dans un air volontairement neutre et évident :

— A Cora... A ce qu'on va devoir faire pour la trouver et la renvoyer chez elle.

Bras croisés, Blanche l'observa un instant, toujours en proie à des doutes et des interrogations au sujet de sa fille. Elle se rappelait ses propres mots au sujet de Regina, ses arguments en faveur de la Reine et de cette situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

— Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est tout ce qui te tracasse ?

— Absolument, répondit Emma sans vaciller, Cora reste ma priorité numéro un.

Ses derniers mots sonnaient davantage comme une justification à une remarque non formulée qu'à une simple réponse rassurante. Nullement crédule, Blanche n'y fit aucune allusion cependant et conclut :

— Bien... Mais si tu veux en discuter, tu sais que nous sommes là...

Sans autre explication, Blanche quitta la pièce et laissa sa fille seule au milieu de son soi-disant rangement.

* * *

Finalement, debout devant la maison aux façades blanches immaculées de Regina, elle se décida à sonner. Vêtue d'un jeans noir, d'une simple chemise et d'une veste, sa tenue ne différait pas des autres jours et Regina comprendrait que ce dîner en tête à tête n'avait donc aucun fondement raisonnable.

Regina ouvrit enfin et son regard se posa aussitôt sur Emma qu'elle détailla de la tête au pied. Elle n'était pas dupe de son air déjà faussement accusateur, détaché qui, malgré les tensions, continuait de la charmer. Pour l'occasion elle avait revêtu une longue robe noire dont le tissu, fendu sur sa cuisse, laissait entrevoir une jambe fine et élancée.

— Tu es en retard Miss Swan...

Comme d'habitude, se disait-elle intérieurement. Elle s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, mesurant que ce dîner était pour elle l'une des rares opportunités, voire la seule qu'elle aurait pour prouver à la Sauveuse que leur relation n'était pas fondée que sur certaines ambigüités.

— Whisky sec ? suggéra-t-elle.

— Ouais, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.

Regina sourit de toute la mauvaise foi dont Emma faisait preuve. Elle la contourna :

— Suis-moi, j'ai préparé l'apéritif au bar du salon.

Emma la suivit. Devant elle, Regina jouait avec ses nerfs et elle le constatait à travers son déhanchement accentué dans sa robe trop moulante. Tellement moulante que ses yeux pouvaient entrapercevoir la courbe de ses fesses. Mais à quoi pensait-elle, bon sang ?! Regina était vraiment la pire des garces ! Voilà ce qu'était la Méchante Reine, mais les habitants de Storybrooke n'avaient pas vu ce côté-là qu'elle découvrait. Arrivée dans le salon embaumé de mille senteurs agréables de bonne cuisine, Emma demeura debout et ramena les mains dans ses poches pour démontrer son détachement. Elle prit le verre de whisky tendu par la Reine et en profita pour éclaircir deux ou trois choses plutôt que de se laisser piéger par de misérables suggestions perverses provoquées par le décolleté de la Reine.

— Que les choses soient claires, commença-t-elle, je suis venue, uniquement pour faire plaisir à Henry... Parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait à se raconter vous et moi.

Emma soutint le regard de la Reine qui ne dit rien et attendit encore une quelconque remarque qui ne vint pas ! Pourquoi Regina ne prenait-elle pas la peine de lui répondre ?! Quand elle comprit, son expression transparut un agacement évident et elle brisa donc ce silence volontaire :

— TOI et moi ! reformula-t-elle pour rendre la parole à Regina. Ca vous va, comme ça ?!

Mais sur ce nouveau vouvoiement, elle s'agaça davantage et s'emballa :

— Non, mais c'est ridicule... On se croirait dans une cours de récréation et même Henry a passé l'âge de ce genre de jeu.

A aucun moment, Regina ne l'avait quittée des yeux autant que son léger sourire était gravé sur ses lèvres. Elle discernait autant de colère que de nervosité chez la Sauveuse, s'amusait de la voir s'emporter alors qu'elle-même demeurait calme et posée malgré son anxiété de la voir à nouveau quitter leur demeure. Emma se perdait seule dans ce petit jeu de tutoiement et de vouvoiement adorable. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de compliqué à lui dire "tu". Emma était d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui elle autorisait cette familiarité. Elle but une gorgée de son whisky glace et le reposa sur le bar d'angle du salon.

— Je ne joue pas, dit-elle. Est-ce si inconcevable à tes yeux que nos rapports puissent dépasser les simples limites de l'amitié ?

— Nous ne sommes pas amies ! répéta Emma avec conviction.

— Que voudrais-tu ? se défendit Regina l'air naturellement plus dur. Que je réponde à tes sarcasmes ? Que je sois avec toi la Méchante Reine comme je le suis avec tout un chacun ? Que je complote contre toi pour t'empêcher de voir Henry ? Que veux-tu Emma Swan ?

Emma fut prise de cours sur la série de questions. Revenaient alors les paroles de Blanche. Des paroles légitimes et logiques puisque en effet, Regina ne harcelait plus les habitants et qu'elle ne lui faisait aucun mal à proprement parlé. Et plus Emma réalisait s'emporter pour aucune raison valable, plus elle s'énervait. Elle but une longue gorgée de whisky afin de détendre ses muscles crispés, d'éclaircir ses idées.

— Je veux que vous...

Elle s'arrêta, prit une inspiration exaspérée et reprit :

— Que tu redeviennes la Regina d'avant ! Celle qui complotait, qui me jetait des reproches chaque fois qu'on se parlait ! Ca serait plus simple !

Et pour une fois, elle disait toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

— Au lieu de ça, vous êtes... commença-t-elle en la désignant de la main, l'expression désarçonnée.

Elle se reprit pourtant :

— Tu es... Gentille !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une expression cette fois plus accusatrice :

— Et tu m'as appelée Chérie ! Bon sang, tu passes du "je vais vous tuer" à "dîne avec moi en tête à tête, chérie" ! Comment tu veux que je réagisse ?!

Regina fronça brièvement les sourcils et justifia :

— Même quand j'étais la Méchante Reine, jamais je ne t'aurais tuée voyons !

Regina s'approcha d'Emma comme si leur proximité accentuerait la portée franche de ses propos.

— Est-ce réellement ce que tu veux ? Est-ce là le seul moyen qu'il me reste pour que tu reviennes vers moi ?

Emma gardait un air déboussolé et confus. Sur l'approche de Regina, sur ses paroles, elle dut l'interrompre et fit un pas en arrière :

— Non...

Parce que les paroles de sa mère ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête. Pousser Regina à redevenir ce qu'elle était serait trop risqué pour tout le monde, y compris Henry. Et celui-ci avait déjà remarqué les changements notables de la Reine, ses efforts créés par son monde imaginaire qu'Henry ignorait.

— Non, abdiqua-t-elle, c'est pas... C'est pas vraiment ce que je veux... Même si ça m'arrangerait et que ça éclaircirait au moins nos rapports.

Devait-elle alors lui expliquer le sort qui la touchait ? Ce monde imaginaire qu'elle avait amené avec elle en sortant de son coma magique ? L'autre solution suggérée par ses parents lui semblait inconcevable, impossible, bien trop risquée... Elle respira profondément et osa tout de même demander :

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois exactement ?

Devant l'hésitation visible de Regina, elle reformula :

— Je veux dire... Qu'est-ce que...

Mais les mots avaient des difficultés à sortir et à aborder un sujet qui la touchait trop personnellement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis ?... Pour toi... Qu'est-ce que...

Elle détourna les yeux, de toute évidence, mal à l'aise :

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

Une fois encore, Regina l'avait observée, mesurant combien les choses étaient différentes de ce qu'elles étaient avant qu'elle ne se réveille à l'hôpital. Emma avançait, Emma reculait, Emma la laissait faire, Emma la stoppait... Selon Regina, la vraie question n'était pas ce qu'Emma était censée faire, mais ce qu'Emma voulait réellement. Emprise par tant d'hésitation et de confusion, la Reine ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Peut-être que répondre à ses questions aussi honnêtement que possible lui ferait voir la vérité en face... Elle détourna les yeux un moment, servit son verre de whisky et expliqua :

— Tu n'es rien censée faire... Comment le pourrais-tu sans avoir le souvenir de ce que nous vivions ? J'ai bien peur que cette tâche me revienne.

Elle but une gorgée et releva ses prunelles brunes dans celles de la Sauveuse.

— Il y a encore quelques jours, toi, Henry et moi formions une famille, Emma. Nous vivions ici... Tout allait pour le mieux hormis peut-être le fait que nos parents n'acceptaient pas de nous voir ensemble.

Cela, Emma le comprenait aisément. Elle-même avait déjà du mal à accepter ce que Regina venait de lui raconter, même si cette réalité n'était qu'une illusion sortit tout droit de sa tête de Reine. Elle but une autre longue gorgée de son whisky, le regard empreint de doutes et d'incertitudes. De toute évidence, Regina disait la vérité, _sa_ vérité plus exactement. Son expression reflétait autant de sincérité que de nostalgie et cela aussi, Emma le remarquait, ce ne manquait pas de la troubler. Regina la mettait à la place de la Méchante avec son comportement gentil et tendre. _Tendre_ ! Ce mot n'aurait jamais pu être associé à la Reine en d'autres circonstances et quelques jours plus tôt. L'alcool avait au moins le mérite de ralentir le rythme de ses réflexions insensées. Encore une fois, tout reposait donc sur ses pauvres épaules d'humaine. Parce que tout le monde s'évertuait à l'appeler la Sauveuse, chose qu'elle n'était pas. Si elle ramenait Regina à la vraie réalité de force, alors tout le monde en souffrirait, mais si elle jouait le jeu, alors... Son air esquissa une grimace mal à l'aise. Elle but une autre gorgée et détourna les yeux.

— Ensemble, répéta-t-elle à voix basse, davantage pour elle-même que pour Regina.

Elle avala une autre gorgée de whisky et finit le verre d'une traite. Le regard peu enthousiaste sur Regina, elle demanda :

— Et quand tu dis ensemble... Tu veux dire... Dans le même salon, là, comme maintenant ? Ou... Dans la même chambre ?

Regina avait frissonné sur la tournure de la discussion et répondit d'un regard plus brillant :

— Entre autre chose... Mais aussi dans le même lit...

Emma faillit avaler de travers et toussa une ou deux fois pour faire passer la dernière goutte de whisky du bon côté de sa gorge. Cette fois, elle se resservit elle-même le verre. Des images de ce "même lit" circulaient maintenant dans sa tête et la rendaient plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pourquoi diable se mettait-elle dans un tel état ? Son corps, lui aussi, semblait lui jouer des tours et s'échauffait à l'idée d'un "même lit". Ou était-ce l'alcool tout simplement ? Bref... Elle devait retrouver son calme.

— D'accord... se dit-elle pour se donner du courage. D'accord... Alors... Moi... Je dors dans le même lit... Avec vous...

Elle se rattrapa sans tarder :

— Toi !... Avec toi...

Elle but une autre gorgée et détourna les yeux avant de commenter :

— Tu m'étonnes que nos parents ne sont pas d'accord !

Regina la vit remplir son verre à nouveau, comprenant combien cette vérité troublait Emma qui cherchait un échappatoire à travers les verres l'alcool qu'elle ingurgitait. En cette seconde, elle aurait souhaité être dans sa tête blonde pour connaître le fil de ses pensées, réflexions et analogies. Elle le sentait, Emma avait peur, émanait le même déni qui, dans ses souvenirs, avait rendu le début de leur relation si complexe. Regina devait-elle repasser par là pour conquérir à nouveau le coeur de sa Sauveuse ? Si seulement elle avait eu le choix... Car Regina avait cherché dans tous les livres de magie à sa disposition, dont celui que Rumplestilskin lui avait donné des années auparavant, sans trouver de sort de désillusion. Alors peut-être Regina devait-elle sauver Emma à son tour ? Car si elle assumait son rôle de Méchante Reine avec les autres habitants de la ville, Emma avait su voir en elle ce que Cora avait mis toute son énergie à détruire, autant d'amour que de douceur envers Emma. D'une main hésitante, elle lui prit son verre qu'elle posa sur le comptoir et dit d'une voix plus basse :

— Tu ne devrais pas boire autant...

Son regard remonta dans le sien le temps d'un court silence et elle ajouta :

— Et sache que je me moque éperdument de ce que pense ma chère mère ou la tienne... Je ne veux ni le pouvoir, ni le pardon de quiconque. Je n'aspire qu'à une chose, que toi et Henry reveniez dans ma vie comme avant, que nous fondions à nouveau une vraie famille...

Regina voyait le trouble d'Emma s'accentuer et son silence, son regard si perdu faisaient renaître toute sa nervosité. Elle fut pourtant assez audacieuse pour remonter sa main contre la joue d'Emma, sa paume retrouvant la douceur de sa peau d'une caresse de son pouce.

— Votre absence m'est insupportable, dit-elle dans un murmure. Vous me manquez terriblement. Tu me manques terriblement Emma Swan...

Emma demeura figée, paralysée par les gestes et les paroles bien trop troublantes de la Reine. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? L'alcool embrouillait ses réactions, les rendait lentes et confuses. La température de son corps ne cessait de grimper, mais peut-être étaient-ce les effets de l'alcool ? Le regard de Regina devenait hypnotique et l'empêchait d'émettre la moindre objection. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le verre que Regina tenait et s'interrogea. Le frisson qui l'avait traversée sous la main baladeuse de la Reine éveillait des soupçons en dépit de son ébriété. Son recul restait tenace et sa méfiance, ancrée en elle.

— Est-ce que... commença-t-elle, la voix plus basse, est-ce que t'as mis quelque chose... Dans mon verre ?

Regina le savait : Le déni devenait la seconde nature du shérif qui s'efforçait même de croire que les émotions qu'elle ressentait n'étaient pas naturelles. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas gâcher cette soirée en sa compagnie, la première depuis son réveil. Elle reposa le verre et répondit en toute simplicité :

— Pourquoi te droguerais-je pour obtenir tes faveurs au lieu d'utiliser un simple sort si je le souhaitais ?

Mais sans attendre de réponse, elle lui présenta la table dressée dans le salon et deux bougies tamisèrent l'ambiance de la pièce par sa seule volonté.

— Si tu as faim, nous pouvons passer à table, manger te fera du bien. Veux-tu que j'aille chercher le rôti ?

Emma acquiesça, à moitié absente, confuse et troublée. L'alcool y était sûrement pour quelque chose, mais le comportement de Regina, sa façon de la toucher, de la regarder la perturbait davantage encore. Tout était la faute de la Reine de toute façon. Elle la vit s'éloigner vers la cuisine, la suivit des yeux... Des yeux qui s'égarèrent une fois de plus sur les courbes élancées de Regina. Emma secoua la tête et ôta sa veste. La température devenait même insoutenable. Ce dîner serait bien plus difficile à affronter qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Mais elle admettait que les senteurs de rôti braisé, d'épices et de sauce lui ouvraient l'appétit. Elle s'approcha de la table parfaitement dressée, adéquate pour un tête à tête amoureux. Amoureux ? Et plus elle observait les couverts, les bougies, les serviettes pliées sur le côté des assiettes, plus elle devenait nerveuse. Elle prit la bouteille de vin et scruta l'étiquette. Ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise. Le vin venait de France et devait valoir quelques centaines de dollars au moins à en croire l'appellation. Quand elle entendit les talons de Regina claquer contre le carrelage, elle reposa la bouteille et tourna les yeux vers elle pour la voir approcher et installer le plat fumant et délicieusement odorant sur la table. Emma ramena ses mains sur ses flancs, puis les glissa dans les poches arrière de son jeans. Où les mettre était la bonne question en cette seconde. Elle se sentait comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Le moindre mouvement lui serait peut-être fatal d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle s'assit sur la demande de Regina et se retrouva donc face à elle. Elle ne cessait de se rappeler les propos de sa mère, de rester indulgente envers la Reine et de jouer son jeu... Mais les règles se basaient uniquement sur le monde imaginaire de Regina... Elle prit la parole, harcelée par des questions au sujet de ce couple qu'elle était censé former avec la Reine.

— Si toi... Toi et moi, on est... Ensemble... Mais qu'avant, on était comme maintenant... Je veux dire, qu'on ne s'entendait pas. Comment on a pu...

Elle chercha le mot, en trouva une foule en y réfléchissant bien, mais aucun ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres mal à l'aise.

— ... se rapprocher ? finit-elle par demander.

Regina ne put réfréner un petit sourire sur les souvenirs nés de cette dernière question. Elle prit soin de servir Emma qui semblait se radoucir malgré ses inquiétudes. Elle releva sur elle un regard à la fois malicieux et joueur :

— Dois-je te répondre en détail ?

Emma fronça les sourcils sur cette question inutile. Y avait-il en plus des détails à donner ? Elle n'osait imaginer, mais sa curiosité et l'alcool aidant la fit répondre :

— Tout dépend les détails...

L'expression de Regina transparut tout son amusement, le reflet dans ses yeux noirs plus séducteurs que jamais.

— Tu es plutôt insatiable et très demandeuse quand nous…

— Stop ! l'interrompit Emma sans tarder.

Sa tête venait d'être assaillie par une foule d'images. Trop d'idées lui traversaient l'esprit en cette seconde et envisageaient la suite de la phrase. Emma devait se forçait à garder son sang froid, mais comment le pourrait-elle ? L'alcool, le regard de Regina, sa voix lorsqu'elle lui parlait, accentuaient son trouble. Tout était de la faute de Regina. Elle but une gorgée de vin et reprit :

— Je veux juste savoir ce qui m'a fait passer de froide à...

Elle réfléchit un instant, peu certaine.

— « Insatiable » !

Regina avait très bien compris qu'Emma voulait connaître les prémices de leur approche, la façon dont elles avaient franchi le cap de la haine à l'amour. Elle goûta son plat, apprécia les saveurs sur son palais et reprit son sérieux.

— C'est arrivé après que nous ayons arrêté ma mère quand elle a tenté de détruire Storybrooke pour nous renvoyer d'où nous venions. Elle avait découvert la pierre magique permettant la destruction de la ville et avait enclenché son compte à rebours. Pour te sauver et sauver Henry je t'ai dit de fuir la ville, le temps pour moi de canaliser l'énergie de la pierre.

Un petit sourire dessina ses lèvres.

— Mais tu es restée. Ta magie et la mienne ont suffi à stopper le processus, à sauver Henry et les habitants de Storybrooke… Le soir même, tu es venue me voir, on a discuté et tu m'as embrassée…

Emma demeurait perplexe et ses sourcils froncés le prouvaient. Son regard sur la Reine, elle tentait d'imaginer son récit, d'y associer des images. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ils s'éloignaient de la réalité de Regina... Elle but une autre gorgée. Peut-être l'alcool calmerait l'afflux de pensées, de suggestions en tout genre. Son esprit fonctionnait en mode autonome et lui présentait des possibilités inconcevables, des éventualités impossibles à assumer. L'alcool avait lâché la bride raisonnable et laissait libre cours aux élucubrations... Le vin, associé au whisky aidait à assimiler, écouter, envisager et imaginer... Il était le fruit de tous les dangers et Emma le savait au fond d'elle. Comment s'en défaire ? Le cercle vicieux était plus vicieux que son nom... L'alcool l'apaisait mais la poussait vers un chemin périlleux, allant à l'encontre de ses valeurs, de ses croyances. Etait-ce la magie ? Le monde imaginaire de Regina, ce monde tout entier dans lequel elle était tombée depuis son arrivée ici ? Autrefois, elle avait pensé que rien n'arrivait par hasard, que tout était pensé, que tout évènement avait un fondement. Mais elle ne voulait plus le croire désormais... Avec la magie, tout devenait trop confus et certain à la fois.

— Je t'ai embrassée... répéta-t-elle pour essayer de le croire.

Elle secoua la tête et garda un regard incrédule sur Regina :

— Je t'ai embrassée ? Comme ça ?

Elle jeta un œil sur son assiette que Regina avait remplie de bon rôti, mais son esprit ne voulait pas se défaire de ses interrogations. Elle poussa quelques haricots verts du bout de sa fourchette et reprit :

— Et après ?

Elle releva les yeux sur elle.

— Tu ne t'es même pas demandée pourquoi je faisais ça ? Tu ne t'es posée aucune question ? Si j'étais folle ou si j'étais sous l'influence de la magie ou je ne sais pas, moi... Tu t'es laissée faire ?

Quelques frissons avaient parcouru le corps de Regina en songeant aux jours suivants. Cependant, Emma Swan n'était sûrement pas prête à en entendre le récit. Dire qu'elle s'était « laissée faire » était un doux euphémisme car dans ses souvenirs, Regina avait fait bien plus que répondre à ce baiser dont le rappel lui brûlait les lèvres et ravivait tous ses désirs à l'égard de la Sauveuse. Regina comprenait qu'Emma tentait vainement de trouver des excuses à un comportement inenvisageable et répréhensible.

— Pourquoi t'aurais-je repoussée ? dit-elle en seule réponse aux nombreuses questions d'Emma.

Pour Emma, l'évidence était telle que Regina aurait pu répondre à sa propre question.

— Parce que tu es la Méchante Reine ! Parce que tu n'es pas censée te laisser faire...

Dans ses multiples suggestions, Emma fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce fameux baiser et poursuivit :

— Parce que je suis une femme et que toutes les femmes n'aiment pas les femmes... Parce que tu es contre l'amour, le bonheur et la joie... Tu es la méchante et moi, la gentille. Dans les histoires, la Méchante Reine ne se laisse pas embrasser par le gentil Prince.

Emma s'arrêta dans son élan et secoua la tête pour refuser ses propres analogies. Renier la sensation que pouvait procurer un baiser avec Regina. Elle piqua ses haricots vers du bout de sa fourchette dans un geste agacé et reprit encore :

— Après blanche-neige, le chaperon rouge et Cendrillon, c'est quoi ? Romeo et Juliette version Storybrooke ?

Elle leva les yeux sur Regina.

— J'ai juste du mal à croire qu'avec ton caractère et ta cruauté, tu aies pu...

... _Me désirer ? _Cette suite échauffa l'esprit déjà dérangé d'Emma. Une fois de plus, les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres.

— ... Me laisser faire...

Ces emportements de la part d'Emma n'avaient rien de réjouissant, mais la Méchante Reine en question n'en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle avait eu l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, peu importaient les barrières qu'on lui imposait. Elle but quelques gorgées de vin rouge, reposa son verre et répondit :

— N'est-ce pas ce que Henry appelle un "happy ending" miss Swan ?

Emma eut un sourire nerveux sur ce rappel de la part de Regina. En effet, Henry était sûrement le plus grand optimiste de la terre. Il croyait à des fins heureuses en dépit d'une réalité bien plus sombre que ses contes de fée. Le problème était que le "happy ending" en question impliquait d'être en couple avec Regina, d'être ensemble dans le "même lit". Ce nouveau rappel lui échauffa les joues. Elle s'en agaçait, se voyait réagir et tomber dans le piège de Regina. Mais effectivement, la Méchante Reine n'étant plus si méchante serait une fin heureuse comme celles qu'Henry affectionnait. Elle mâcha sa bouchée de rôti, la tête pleine de pensées aussi déroutantes qu'inimaginables et fronça les sourcils sur l'une d'entre elles. Sa méfiance envers Regina demeurait tapie au fond de son cerveau, comme un vieux réflexe. Elle tentait d'assembler les morceaux de ce puzzle que l'histoire de la Reine représentait.

— Et pourquoi tu m'appelles Miss Swan, si toi et moi, on est... Ensemble ?

Regina eut un petit sourire malicieux sur cette autre question.

— Certaines habitudes demeurent…

Emma se demandait quel genre d'habitudes, Regina et elle pouvaient avoir dans la tête de Regina. En dehors de se jeter des remarques, des reproches, des accusations ou des regards de mépris, elle n'en avait aucune avec la Reine. En réalité, plus Regina lui parlait, plus sa curiosité était piquée. C'était aussi cela qui l'agaçait. Se voir ainsi intriguée par le monde imaginaire de Regina.

— Alors on se dispute toujours autant ? Ca, c'est plus facile à croire.

Des disputes dont Regina gardait le souvenir, surtout quand certaines amenaient à des réconciliations délicieuses. Elle posa sa serviette sur le côté et répondit :

— Je n'ai jamais dis que notre relation était simple…

Elle se leva :

— Je vais chercher le dessert.

Une fois de plus, le regard d'Emma s'attarda sur la silhouette de Regina qui s'éloignait vers la cuisine. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se força à reprendre ses esprits. L'alcool bridait ses vaines tentatives de raisonnement. Elle but pourtant une autre gorgée de vin. Le repas était bon, même très bon, mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant la Reine. Si relation il y avait, il était certain qu'elle devait être très compliquée. Quand Regina revint, elle demanda sans tarder sur une autre de ses pensées :

— Et tu t'amuses toujours à menacer les habitants de Storybrooke ou tuer de pauvres gens pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ? Comment ça se passe de ce côté ?

Regina posa la tarte aux pommes sur la table. Elle n'appréciait qu'à moitié ces autres questions, peu importait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle servit les deux assiettes et se rassit à sa place.

— Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais tué personne, s'enquit-elle de préciser. Je blesse, je menace et j'endors, je te l'accorde. Mais je ne tue personne.

Emma avait remarqué l'embarras que ses questions provoquaient à Regina. Une nouvelle découverte sur la Reine qui n'avait jamais semblé ainsi dérangée jusque là. Regina allait même jusqu'à se justifier. Plus le temps passait, plus Emma réalisait la sincérité dans ses regards sur elle, ses réponses.

Henry avait raison de répéter que la cuisine de sa mère brune était excellente. Emma en avait un aperçu très clair en goûtant la tarte. Regina marquait encore un point avec sa réponse.

— Tu vois ? C'est là où j'ai du mal à croire qu'on soit ensemble...

Bien sûr, la vérité ne plaisait pas à Miss Swan, se disait Regina. Elle goûta sa tarte, son regard sur la blonde. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela de toute façon ? Emma contredisait ou contre-argumentait chacune de ses réponses. Elle répondit avec autant d'évidence :

— Tu ne croyais pas plus en la magie…

Henry avait raison de répéter que la cuisine de sa mère brune était excellente. Emma en avait un aperçu très clair en goûtant la tarte. Regina marquait encore un point avec sa réponse.

— Alors selon toi, j'aurais oublié que j'étais avec toi ? Ou on est tous devenus amnésiques et tu es la seule à ne pas avoir été touchée ?

Regina détourna les yeux. Bien sûr, Miss Swan lui rappelait une évidence qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Elle fronça les sourcils :

— Je ne sais pas.

Emma ne comprenait pas comment le sort qui touchait Regina fonctionnait. Mais au moins, celle-ci semblait ne plus en vouloir à la terre entière et menacer chaque personne autour d'elle. En plus, Emma voyait maintenant l'expression désorientée de la Reine. Une émotion étrange venant d'elle, mais bien réelle en cette seconde.

Après un cours silence, Regina jugea préférable d'inverser les tendances de leurs conversations et tenta dans un sourire :

— Nous pourrions aller faire du cheval demain avec Henry ?

Mais elle se reprit :

— Ou autre chose si tu préfères.

Emma eut un instant d'hésitation. D'abord le dîner, puis cette sortie proposée par Regina. Henry serait sûrement heureux de passer du temps avec elles, mais Emma n'avait pas pour habitude de passer le sien en compagnie de la Méchante Reine.

— Je sais pas... répondit-elle, perturbée... Je suis jamais montée à cheval.

— Je pourrais t'apprendre, répondit Regina avec un air plus enthousiaste.

Emma leva les sourcils devant un tel engouement de la part de la Reine. Etre témoin de pareils changements dans son comportement la perdait davantage. Un sourire étira ses lèvres mais il fut nerveux et dérouté.

— Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Mais si tu veux qu'Henry t'accompagne, je te l'amènerai.

Le regard de Regina transparut sa déception bien qu'elle ne dut plus s'étonner de tout le recul de la part d'Emma. Que devait-elle dire, que devait-elle faire pour gagner sa confiance, lui ôter ses a priori ? Car si Emma disait vrai, personne ne croyait en elle, sa vie considérée comme une illusion. Dans un sens, les actes signifiaient plus que les mots, Regina le savait. Le dialogue n'était donc plus une priorité.

— Bien, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et s'il le souhaite, nous irons en balade tous les deux.

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Laisser Henry aller avec Regina pour cette balade à cheval était déjà un premier pas, un premier effort. Si sa mère avait raison, alors Regina ne chercherait plus à blesser quiconque en ville si elle mettait de l'eau dans son vin. Maintenant, le silence retombait et son malaise revenait.

— C'était très bon... tenta-t-elle, le dîner...

Elle posa la serviette sur la table et se leva.

— Il va falloir que je rentre...

L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête et elle préférait encore se réfugier chez elle. Au moins, elle aurait le temps et assez de solitude pour réfléchir à ce moment avec Regina.

Celle-ci se leva à contrecœur, mesurant que dans les prochaines secondes, Emma s'éloignerait d'elle… encore. Elle la vit enfiler sa veste et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue…

Emma fit passer ses cheveux blonds par dessus le col de sa veste et se tourna vers Regina. Elle tenta un sourire en dépit de son malaise qu'elle savait visible. La main sur la poignée, elle ouvrit la porte.

— J'avais dit que je viendrais, répondit-elle. Alors... Je t'amènerai Henry demain matin, vers neuf heures...

Regina la vit passer le palier, se retrouver en haut des marches de sa demeure, un éloignement trop soudain qui lui fendit le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle se résigner à la laisser partir ainsi, une énième fois, sans savoir quand elle la reverrait ? Les actes pensait-elle… Les actes signifiaient plus que toutes les paroles. Alors sans un mot, la Reine ramena ses mains sur les joues d'Emma et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes dans un doux baiser qu'elle appuya. La perception de ce contact, de cette saveur retrouvée soulagea un bref instant le manque de la Sauveuse auprès d'elle. Elle se recula, son regard brun plus pétillant que jamais dans les prunelles bleues du shérif.

— Fais attention à toi en rentrant, fit-elle d'une voix plus basse.

Emma demeurait paralysée, clouée au sol sur le porche d'entrée. Regina venait de l'embrasser et tout son corps s'était réchauffé subitement. Pourquoi avait-il aussitôt réagi ? Les parfums de la Reine lui semblaient bien trop agréables et enjôleurs autant que le regard qu'elle lui offrait en cet instant. Le trouble grandissait et Emma se retrouvait de plus en plus démunie. Elle savait répondre à une attaque ou une agression de la part de Regina, mais comment répondre à un baiser ? Plus qu'un problème, une très mauvaise augure était qu'elle avait aimé. Et plus elle refoulait cette vérité au plus profond d'elle, plus forte elle revenait. Le sort qui touchait Regina était-il contagieux ? Elle détourna les yeux, craignant d'être bien trop affectée et dévala les marches avant de s'éloigner d'un pas fuyant. Parce que plus vite elle rejoindrait son appartement et ses repères, plus vite elle retrouvait le contrôle des choses.

Regina referma la porte, consciente qu'Emma venait littéralement de s'enfuir. Mais elle retenait cette brève étincelle dans son regard. Il n'y avait pas eu de remarque piquante, de reproche, de réaction accusatrice. Mais la reverrait-elle ou venait-elle de faire une erreur ?

* * *

**N/A **_: En espérant que vous appréciez la suite de cette histoire que je prends plaisir à écrire de mon côté.. D'autres chapitres sont en cours d'écriture et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à avancer en me faisant part de vos __commentaires, reviews, critiques, idées pour décider du déroulement des événements._

_MERCI :))))_


	14. Chapitre 13 - Sorties en Famille

Chapitre 13 : Sorties en famille

La chaleur, le souffle, l'obscurité à peine tamisée par la lune formaient un tout incontrôlable. Plus de pensée, plus de réflexions, seulement des émotions, du plaisir passionné. Une folie pure et agréable l'envahissait et Emma devenait spectatrice des évènements. Un regard revenait, croisait le sien, brun pétillant, hypnotique. Des lèvres s'emparaient des siennes dans de doux baisers tendres et langoureux à la fois. Elles venaient, attisaient son désir et repartaient ensuite. Mutines, elles se plaisaient à se poser à quelques endroits sensibles de son corps, quelques recoins dénudés. Une voix sensuelle et chaude accompagnait ses soupirs, glissait au creux de son oreille. Le velouté d'une peau féminine caressait ses mains, comblaient ses paumes, occupaient ses doigts vagabonds. Sa tête tournait encore. L'alcool avait pourtant disparu, tout comme ses doutes et son recul. Pourquoi se livrer ainsi ? Le plaisir, les frissons, l'intensité de l'étreinte bridaient la moindre tentative d'évasion. Fuir ? Il n'en était plus question désormais. Dépendante, elle devenait de cette femme dans ses bras, tout contre elle. Fiévreuse, elle succombait à chacun de ses mots susurrés, à chacune de ses caresses. Le mal prenait alors la forme d'une femme irrésistible, au regard pénétrant et se morphait en un moment de pur bonheur. N'existait alors qu'un seul et même camp : ce lit dans lequel l'amour seul s'exprimait à travers leurs gestes.

Un sursaut l'arracha à son rêve et Emma se redressa sur son lit. Sa chambre plongée dans le silence soudain ne dissimulait personne d'autre qu'elle seule. Ses sourcils froncés, elle tourna les yeux sur le côté, ramena sa main dans ses cheveux humidifiés par la transpiration. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Regina hantait ses nuits maintenant, ses rêves érotiques... Sa respiration anarchique en était témoin. Son corps subissait encore les derniers assauts de cette invasion nocturne. Perdait-elle la raison ? Elle repoussa le drap, se leva et rejoignit la salle de bains. Devant le lavabo, elle ramena ses paumes sous l'eau et rafraîchit son visage. Dans le miroir, devant elle, elle croisa son regard absent, absorbé par celui gravé dans sa tête.

— C'est qu'un rêve, fit-elle à voix basse. Juste un mauvais rêve...

Mais elle sursauta quand elle entendit près d'elle :

— Salut.

Mary Margaret venait d'entrer dans la salle de bains. Celle-ci lui sourit et récupéra sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice :

— Ta soirée avec Neil s'est bien passée ?

Emma avait dû donner un motif lors de son absence de la veille puisque ses parents avaient gardé Henry. La seule excuse logique qui lui était venue avait été un dîner avec Neil, son ex petit-ami, ce dernier désireux de s'investir dans la vie d'Henry.

— Pas trop mal, abrégea-t-elle.

Emma détestait le mensonge, mais comment pouvait-elle avouer à sa mère qu'elle avait passé sa soirée avec Regina.

— Alors Neil et toi vous pensez à vous remettre ensemble ?

— Non, répondit aussitôt Emma.

— Je pensais que toi et lui vous…

— Il n'y a pas de lui et moi, coupa-t-elle.

Et Mary Margaret constatait sa fille contrariée.

— Désolée…

— Je vais faire le café, abrégea Emma.

Car pour éviter les questions le mieux était encore d'éviter qu'on les lui pose. Elle arriva dans le salon et, comme chaque matin, trouva Henry devant la télévision. Elle enclencha la cafetière, l'esprit préoccupé par sa soirée avec Regina, par leurs discussions qu'elle se repassait en mémoire. Comment Regina pouvait-elle être si convaincue de cette _relation_ ? Même si des évènements de son « monde imaginaire » coïncidaient avec la réalité, d'autres étaient littéralement inventés, comme cette histoire de pierre, de magie, destinée à détruire Storybrooke…

Son téléphone sonna, l'arracha à ses réflexions et elle s'empressa de répondre :

— Oui ?

# _Est-ce que mademoiselle Swan et notre fils viendraient me rejoindre chez Granny pour un bon petit déjeuner ?_

Emma sentit tout son malaise revenir sur la voix de Regina à l'autre bout du téléphone. Elle se pinça les lèvres, les humidifia et jeta un œil sur Henry assis sur le canapé. Maintenant, des images de son rêve revenaient et ne l'aidaient pas.

— Regina ? fit-elle, troublée. Vous savez...

Elle s'arrêta. Ses habitudes revenaient en dépit de sa nuit mouvementée.

— Tu sais quelle heure il est ? J'aurais pu être encore en train de dormir.

Aussitôt, Henry s'approcha après avoir entendu le prénom de sa mère.

— C'est maman ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

— Non, il ne se passe rien, lui répondit Emma aussi sec.

— Alors pourquoi elle appelle ? demanda Henry logiquement.

Emma s'agaça sur l'insistance de son fils qui interrompait sa communication avec Regina. Elle se trouvait dans l'obligation de répondre à Henry et ne pouvait décemment pas raconter un autre mensonge. Elle souffla et finit par lui avouer :

— Elle veut savoir si tu veux prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle, chez Granny.

Le large sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du petit garçon répondit à lui seul à la proposition. Emma aurait dû s'en douter...

# _L'invitation est pour lui et toi, rappela Regina qui avait entendu ce court échange._

Malgré ses réflexions, Emma dût répondre.

— C'est d'accord mais je viens de me lever alors…

# _Dans une heure, l'interrompit Regina. Je suis encore au lit._

Pourquoi Regina avait-elle dû parler de lit ?! Maintenant, les images de son rêve affluaient à un rythme insensé et lui rappelait les émotions ressenties.

— Alors à tout à l'heure, préféra-t-elle couper court.

Elle raccrocha, l'oreille brûlée par les innombrables suggestions que la voix de Regina dans son lit lui évoquait.

— Super ! s'écria Henry, enchanté, on va aller déjeuner avec maman chez Granny ! Je vais me doucher !

Il disparut dans les escaliers et croisa Mary-Margaret qui descendait. Celle-ci le suivit d'un regard perplexe qu'elle reporta sur sa fille avant de demander :

— Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

— Sa mère, répondit Emma sans mentir cette fois.

Mary-Margaret contourna le comptoir, de plus en plus intriguée et se servit une tasse de café.

— Il va passer la journée avec Regina ? l'interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

— Non, elle nous a invité à prendre le petit-déjeuner chez Granny.

Un silence s'installa une ou deux secondes pour peser la réponse intéressante d'Emma.

— Et tu as accepté ? questionna Mary-Margaret.

— Oui, maugréa Emma avant de s'éloigner vers les escaliers. Ca fait plaisir à Henry.

Sans aucune autre explication, Emma s'échappa au premier étage, laissant Mary-Margaret de plus en plus dubitative.

* * *

Assise à l'une des tables du petit restaurant, Regina attendait, patiente. Sa nuit avait été agitée malgré son teint frais matinal. Elle avait mal dormi puisqu'Emma avait hanté chacun de ses rêves, chacune de ses pensées, jusqu'à ouvrir les yeux, incapable de ne pas l'appeler. Si Regina devait user de son fils pour voir la Sauveuse, elle n'hésiterait pas puisque les voir ensemble la réjouissait tout autant.

Plusieurs habitants, habitués de Storybrooke avaient défilé chez Granny, certains lui lançant des regards craintifs, d'autres, accusateurs. Rien d'inhabituel selon la Méchante Reine qu'elle représentait. Regina se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser les habitants de Storybrooke. Sa froideur n'avait d'égal que sa grandeur de Reine quand il n'était pas question des gens qu'elle aime, et Regina n'aimait personne, exceptées Henry et Emma.

Quand la clochette de la porte tinta et que Regina les vit apparaître, elle se leva, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres autant que son regard reprenait une étincelle que personne n'aurait pu jamais soupçonner. Toujours élégante, elle avait revêtu un tailleur fait sur mesure et préférait les jupes depuis quelques semaines, ses talons hauts mettant en valeur ses longues jambes. Elle se pencha pour étreindre Henry qui vint aussitôt la voir :

— Je suis content que tu aies appelé.

— Et je suis contente qu'Emma ait répondu.

Elle lança vers celle-ci un regard tendre et se redressa avant de lui demander :

— Tu vas bien ?

Emma pouvait mesurer à travers le regard d'Henry tout l'espoir qu'il nourrissait de les voir s'entendre. Mais faire face à Regina, croiser son regard après sa nuit passée à rêver d'elle la troublait plus que jamais. Des sensations chaudes réapparaissaient et envahissaient son ventre.

— Ca va, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur la banquette.

Henry la rejoignit, tout comme Regina face à eux et Henry demanda aussitôt, excité :

— Alors on va passer la journée ensemble ?

Regina ne put que regarder Emma sur cette question posée.

— Ce serait avec grand plaisir, encouragea-t-elle. Mais il faut voir ça avec ta mère.

Henry se tourna aussitôt vers Emma :

— Maman ! Allé dit oui, ça serait super, on n'a jamais passé du temps tous les trois.

Pas dans ses souvenirs, se disait Regina en se rappelant de la proposition faite à Emma la veille. Peut-être son fils aurait-il plus de chance de la convaincre.

Emma songeait qu'Henry lui mettait la pression et bien sûr, si elle refusait, elle passerait cette fois, pour la méchante, songea Emma. Regina usait de son charme, de son statut de mère pour la faire plier, annihiler le moindre rejet de sa part.

— Alors juste quelques heures, répondit-elle, j'ai pas que ça à faire, Henry.

Granny vint remplir les tasses de café et prit leur commande avant de s'éloigner.

— On pourrait aller se balader en forêt, proposa Henry sans connaître la proposition de sa mère brune auprès de son autre mère.

Regina but quelques gorgées. Elle profitait de cet instant anodin avec son fils et celle qui, dans ses certitudes, n'était autre que son amante.

— C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça-t-elle en regardant Emma.

Une silhouette familière apparut alors quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le pas claudiquant, Monsieur Gold leur lança un regard avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Emma ne perdit pas de temps et se leva pour le rejoindre sans prendre le temps de répondre :

— Je reviens.

Regina la vit partir mais reporta son attention sur Henry. Elle lui sourit, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et soyeux :

— Je pourrais même préparer un panier pour que nous piqueniquions ensemble si tu veux…

Henry sourit et demanda :

— C'était avec toi qu'elle dînait hier soir, pas vrai ?

Regina sourit sur la question perspicace de son fils.

— En effet.

— Je le savais, dit-il enjoué. Elle était de mauvaise humeur ce matin et elle a dit à grand-mère qu'elle avait dîné avec Neal.

Le mensonge était un vilain défaut pensait Regina en jetant un coup d'œil vers la silhouette attirante du shérif. Quels reproches était-elle encore allée faire à Gold, se demandait Regina. Elle regarda son fils et dit plus bas.

— Ne la contrarie pas avec cela…

— Je sais, fit Henry, j'ai bien compris que les grandes personnes mentaient parfois ! ajouta-t-il en référence à son grand-père.

Plus loin devant le comptoir, Emma fixait Gold avec un regard noir et accusateur. Celui-ci répondit à un énième reproche :

— Je n'y suis pour rien, ma chère. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter que la magie a toujours un prix ?

— Sauf que dans ce cas précis, je ne me suis pas servie de magie !

Emma baissa lâcha un soupir avant de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas se faire entendre.

— Tout ça est ridicule, Gold. Et quand Regina se remettra de ses... De ses obsessions magiques, tout le monde en pâtira, vous y compris !

Monsieur Gold prit le paquet de beignets que Granny lui tendit et se tourna vers la Sauveuse, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il avait parfaitement compris de quel genre d'obsessions souffrait la Reine et quel type d'émotions la Sauveuse endurait.

— Avez-vous déjà pensé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de malédiction ou de sort d'amnésie ? Ne vous sentez-vous pas étrange ces derniers temps lorsque vous êtes en compagnie de notre chère Regina ?

Emma fronça les sourcils. Gold lisait-il dans son esprit ? L'espionnait-il ? Usait-il d'un de ses sorts pour pénétrer ses pensées ?

— De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait sur moi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Gold ricana, nullement effrayé par le ton de son interlocutrice.

— Nul besoin de magie pour vous et Regina... Mais il semblerait que je sois le seul ici à le savoir.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna vers la sortie tandis qu'Emma demeurait dans le flou le plus total. Discuter avec Gold avait été une très mauvaise idée. Maintenant, elle se perdait à vouloir comprendre ses énigmes. Des paroles évasives destinées à la troubler davantage. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers la table. Henry riait de bon cœur, Regina lui souriait tendrement. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vue ainsi sourire avant qu'elle ne rentre à l'hôpital ? Quasiment jamais, pensait Emma.

Elle revint à la table et vit Regina se lever :

— Je retourne chez nous préparer le pique-nique, annonça-t-elle à Emma. Vous pouvez me rejoindre dans une heure si vous voulez…

Emma ne sut quoi répondre et Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer de toute façon. Elle la suivit des yeux, son sac à la main, ses parfums embaumant la moitié de la salle du restaurant. Il était évident que Madame le Maire dégageait une féminité et un charisme redoutable, songeait Emma, quoi qu'en furent leurs discordes passées. Pourquoi Emma le remarquait-elle ? Là était toute la question. Mieux valait reporter les yeux sur son fils qui, de toute évidence, se réjouissait à l'idée de passer cette journée avec elles.

— C'est trop cool que t'aies accepté, maman ! Et tu as vu ? Même maman a l'air contente.

Emma but une gorgée de café et répondit, bien forcée :

— J'ai vu, mon chéri.

Mais poussée par sa curiosité, elle demanda sans tarder :

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Henry croqua dans un de ses pancakes qu'il mangea avec plaisir et prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre. Devait-il éviter de parler du dîner entre ses mères la veille ? Après tout, sa maman blonde avait menti à tous.

— Je sais que maman et toi, vous étiez ensemble hier soir, finit-il par confesser, vainqueur et malicieux.

Mais avant qu'Emma ne s'emballe contre Regina en l'accusant d'avoir raconté cela à leur fils, ce dernier rectifia :

— Et ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a dit. Je savais que tu avais accepté son invitation. Et je suis content !

Emma le voyait. Elle lisait sur les traits de son petit garçon que sa joie débordait. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait prise au piège entre deux émotions, deux choix. Si elle persistait à contrer Regina, Henry finirait par lui tourner le dos et lui reprocher de ne faire aucun effort. Mais si elle ne la contrait pas ? Alors elle risquait un autre rapprochement, un autre baiser... A cette seule idée, elle en frissonna et s'agaça aussitôt.

— Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Henry, commença-t-elle, Regina pourrait très bien nous préparer un de ses tours pour parvenir à je ne sais quelle fin...

— Non, contredit Henry avec ferveur et conviction, maman ne prépare rien. Elle veut juste passer du temps avec nous... Je crois vraiment qu'elle veut qu'on forme une famille.

Parce qu'Henry songeait à la potion que Gold lui avait donnée et qui n'avait pas fonctionné. Peut-être son vœu avait-il été exaucé finalement ? Peut-être que son espoir était plus puissant que toutes les rancœurs et les tensions qui régnaient entre ses mères ?


	15. Chapitre 14 - Juste un baiser

Chapitre 14 : Juste un baiser

L'après-midi était doux, de saison. Il faisait une vingtaine de degrés sous les arbres de la forêt de Storybrooke. Comme convenu, Regina avait préparé un panier bien fourni, installé une grande couverture au bord de la rivière. Les rayons chauds du soleil perçaient à travers les feuillages du printemps tandis qu'elle préparait le déjeuner. Salade, crudités et fromages variés feraient un bon repas décontracté pour un après-midi en famille, se disait-elle. Plus loin, elle voyait Henry qui montrait à sa mère blonde les capacités de sa voiture télécommandées sur le terrain détrempés et couvert de feuilles. Ce moment, qui aurait pu paraître des plus anodins pour Emma, ne l'était pas pour Regina. Elle espérait secrètement qu'Emma en vienne à se rappeler de leur passé commun mais elle persistait à tout faire pour se rapprocher d'elle.

De son côté, toujours troublée, Emma gardait ses distances, profitant des demandes d'attention d'Henry pour prétexter d'éviter d'éventuelles discussions. Sa courte entrevue avec Gold avait eu le mérite de l'énerver davantage. Personne ne pouvait l'aider car elle ne pouvait se confier à personne… Mary-Margaret ou David seraient sûrement outrés de connaître son rêve de la nuit passée. Sans parler de Ruby et encore moins de Neal qui la prendraient pour une folle. Qui, dans cette ville, pourrait admettre l'inadmissible de toute façon ? Elle jetait quelques regards furtifs vers Regina qui avait entrouvert sa chemise cintrée. Sous les rayons du soleil, son regard brun ressortait davantage... Bon sang, voilà qu'elle devenait obsédée au point de remarquer le contraste de ses prunelles sous le soleil. Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux de son fils, lui sourit en guise de réponse à un de ses commentaires au sujet de sa voiture. Elle perdait la notion des réalités et craignait d'avoir été affectée par le sort de Cora. Quelle raison expliquerait tant de troubles sinon ?

— Chéri ?

Emma se tourna vers Regina en même temps que le faisait son fils. Elle réalisa alors que Regina venait d'appeler Henry et non elle ! Elle secoua la tête, espérant ne pas avoir été repérée par la Reine et rejoignit Henry et Regina sur la couverture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à manger, maman ? demanda Henry, les yeux gourmands.

Bien sûr, Regina avait remarqué le sursaut d'Emma sur son appel et songeait qu'un commentaire n'aiderait pas à la rendre plus à l'aise. Elle la vit approcher tandis qu'elle tendait à leur fils une assiette de Chili Con Carne.

— Ton plat préféré, répondit-elle.

Elle releva ses yeux bruns sur Emma. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses épaules, ses bras nus, tandis que les rayons du soleil faisaient ressortir la couleur bleu de ses yeux toujours aussi accusateurs. Regina restait sous le charme et lui demanda :

— Tu en veux, Miss Swan ?

Emma prit l'assiette tendue par Regina. Ses plats, quels qu'ils furent étaient excellents de toute façon. Et sur ce point, une fois de plus, Henry avait raison. Mais elle se garderait bien de le lui dire.

— Merci, répondit-elle.

Emma s'agenouilla sur le tapis, près de son fils. Ce pique-nique la rendait plus mal à l'aise que le dîner la veille. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait d'alcool et que son fils les accompagnait. Henry tenait tant à ce qu'elles s'entendent bien qu'il guettait sûrement le moindre de ses mots. Et Henry constatait ce silence entre ses mères, mais remarquait aussi leurs nombreux regards partagés et plus si méprisants qu'autrefois. L'espoir était à nouveau permis. Gold avait eu raison de le pousser à croire.

— Je suis content qu'on soit enfin tous les trois, annonça-t-il pour débuter la conversation. Comme une vraie famille...

Il tenait à ce que ses mères sachent ses pensées et surtout son avis. Après tout, il était aussi concerné dans cette histoire puisqu'il était leur fils.

— On devrait faire ça plus souvent, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard sur Emma.

Celle-ci soupira en silence. Henry mettait les pieds dans le plat et y barbotait en plus. Elle le savait avide de réunions de famille de ce style, mais avait-il conscience de ce qui se jouait entre elle et Regina ? Il n'avait qu'onze ans, bien sûr, il n'avait pas la moindre idée que pouvait avoir ce rêve érotique dans sa tête. A peine croisait-elle le regard de Regina qu'elle se sentait enflammée ? La Reine l'allumait-elle ? Emma gardait les sourcils froncés dans ses réflexions, encore en conflit avec elle-même.

— Maman ? fit Henry à son attention

Il attendait son avis et Regina aussi par la même occasion. Sa fourchette au-dessus de son assiette, elle répondit :

— C'est vrai que... C'est pas mauvais.

— Non, maman, pas le plat, rectifia Henry insistant.

Emma savait parfaitement qu'elle avait donné une réponse déviée. Mais son fils avait la fâcheuse manie d'être aussi borné qu'elle quand il voulait quelque chose.

— Ouais, ouais... On verra.

Henry souffla son mécontentement.

— Non, tu dis toujours ça quand je te demande quelque chose et que tu ne veux pas me dire non. Mais au final, on le fait jamais.

Regina était totalement consciente que les interventions de leur fils n'étaient pas anodines. Elle gardait un léger sourire, parfois amusé, parfois attendri. Henry était son seul et unique complice, son soutien pour ramener Emma vers elle. Il était aussi seul à croire qu'elle n'inventait rien concernant leur vie d'antan et que la magie de sa mère était seule responsable de l'état d'Emma et du reste de la ville. Et pourquoi accepterait-elle d'être la seule atteinte quand il était plus simple d'accuser les autres et de ne pas remettre en question ses convictions ?

— Tu sais que ta mère est très occupée, reprit Regina à l'attention d'Henry.

Elle regarda Emma :

— Quand la mienne sera mise hors d'état de nuire, nous pourrons envisager d'autres balades tous les trois.

Aux traits mécontents d'Emma, Regina devina que sa remarque lui déplaisait. Elle mangea quelques bouchées de Chili et expliqua à ses nombreuses réflexions :

— Peut-être que pour y parvenir, devrais-tu envisager d'apprendre la magie, Miss Swan.

Emma n'avait pas aimé l'espoir que Regina avait fait naître chez son fils en parlant de balades à trois. Mais sa remarque au sujet de Cora n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Elle venait d'avoir la preuve des hypothèses de Mary-Margaret et David. Regina serait-elle prête à éloigner Cora définitivement ?

— Parce que vous... répondit-elle avant de se corriger, parce que tu serais prête à m'aider à renvoyer Cora là d'où elle vient ?

La mine de Regina se fit à la fois plus dure et évidente :

— Puisqu'elle s'obstine à vouloir vous faire du mal, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Henry intervint :

— Ca serait super si vous faisiez de la magie ensemble !

Emma garda les yeux sur Regina. Ce sort qui la touchait avait un bon côté et elle devait l'admettre. Regina était donc capable de repousser sa propre mère pour le bien de leur fils et le sien...

— Ok, accepta-t-elle avant de rajouter tout de même. Mais pas de mauvais tour. Je t'ai toujours à l'œil.

— Génial ! s'exclama Henry, heureux.

Regina ne put réfréner un léger sourire. Emma était réfractaire à la magie, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas puisque la « sienne » l'était tout autant. Cependant, Regina avait vu de quoi Emma était capable et sa puissance égalait la sienne malgré son manque d'expérience et de conscience de la magie. Elle récupéra un petit pot maison de mousse au chocolat et en tendit un à Henry avant d'en ouvrir un sous le regard d'Emma qui semblait la surveiller. Son fils, gourmand, ne prêtait pas vraiment d'attention aux regards qu'elles s'échangeaient et ce fut plus provocante que Regina amena une cuillère à ses lèvres avant de demander à Emma :

— Je te donnerai ta première leçon demain si tu veux… Ou quand tu voudras, que tu auras un moment.

Emma venait de suivre le chemin de cette maudite cuillère entre les lèvres pulpeuses de Regina. Une vague de chaleur l'avait submergée et ramené avec elle, des souvenirs de sa nuit ! Regina faisait-elle exprès ? Sa magie noire opérait déjà. Elle détourna les yeux, le feu aux joues et termina son assiette qu'elle avait oubliée de manger... Emma en perdrait bientôt la raison.

— C'est pas urgent non plus, commenta-t-elle. Et si tu es si pressée d'en finir avec ta mère, alors tu peux aussi nous aider à chercher une solution pour la trouver et la renvoyer chez elle.

Regina détourna les yeux un moment, dans ses pensées. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital elle avait tenté d'invoquer Cora afin d'exiger une conversation, se confronter à elle une bonne fois pour toute, en vain.

— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit en vie…

Elle les releva sur Emma :

— Quand elle a jeté le sort contre toi, je l'ai contré en lui renvoyant l'un des miens. Soit elle est blessée, soit elle est…

L'explication de Regina resta en suspend, son expression laissant transparaître autant d'incertitude que de peine. Emma comprit l'éventualité que Cora pouvait être morte, chose tout à fait possible puisque la Reine de Cœur ne s'était guère manifestée depuis plusieurs jours. Emma se dit alors que cette conversation avait le mérite de la ramener à l'essentiel, aux raisons de sa présence ici avec Regina.

— Comment le savoir ? demanda la Sauveuse.

— Je ne le peux, répondit Regina. A moins d'user de magie, et je ne parle pas de magie blanche ou basique mais de magie noire.

Henry n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation entre ses deux mères. Il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

— Alors il faut le faire !

— Henry ! intervint Emma. Tu ne devrais même pas écouter notre conversation.

— Ta mère a raison, fit Regina.

— Oui, mais…

— Pas de « mais » reprit la Reine. Si tu as fini de manger, tu peux retourner jouer, mais ne t'éloigne pas.

Henry fronça les sourcils, lançant un coup d'œil à ses mères respectives avant de comprendre qu'aucune d'elles ne le laisseraient se mêler de cette « opération ». Il se leva et s'éloigna tandis qu'Emma avait eu le temps de réfléchir à l'intervention de son fils autant qu'aux explications de la Reine. Si celle-ci s'était engagée à ne plus faire de magie, le cas de Cora – plus que particulier – pouvait être considéré comme à part.

— Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais Henry a raison, reprit-elle. Si la magie noire nous aide, il faudra en faire...

Un très léger sourire s'afficha aux coins des lèvres de Regina qui finissait sa mousse au chocolat, son regard brillant sur la Sauveuse.

— Alors Miss Swan n'aurait aucun scrupule à utiliser la magie selon son bon plaisir ? taquina-t-elle.

Elle rit à sa propre analogie et ajouta :

— Tu ferais une grande Reine digne de mon Royaume au pays enchanté.

Les histoires de « Reines », surtout de ce _genre _de Reines, n'existaient pas dans les contes pour enfants, pensait Emma qui s'agaçait de ce type de commentaire inutile ! Surtout que Regina, en tant que Méchante Reine, avait dérobé le dit Royaume à ses parents. Elle préféra ignorer la dernière remarque de Regina et défendit :

— Il y a des cas d'urgence ! Cora en est un.

— Je le sais, concéda Regina.

Emma soutint un instant le regard de la Reine et demanda :

— Alors tu vas le faire ?

— Est-ce réellement ce que tu voudrais ? Que j'utilise la magie après avoir promis à notre fils de ne plus le faire pour lui prouver que je suis capable de devenir une bonne personne ? renvoya Regina d'un regard plein de défi.

— Quelle différence ? fit Emma. Que tu m'apprennes à faire de la magie ou que tu en fasses, ça change quoi ?

— La magie blanche est altruiste. La magie noire est une magie personnelle, destinée à des fins égoïstes.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'égoïste à vouloir aider les habitants de Storybrooke à se débarrasser de Cora !

— _Ma_ magie est à _mon_ service et à celui de _ma_ famille ! expliqua la Reine sans détour.

— C'est pas uniquement pour toi ou pour Henry que tu dois le faire, reprit Emma. C'est pour tout le monde.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de les aider !

— Et ta soi-disant rédemption ?

— Toi, Henry et notre bébé, êtes ma rédemption, conclut Regina d'un ton franc et direct.

Emma faillit avaler sa gorgée d'eau de travers en entendant les mots "notre bébé". Son cerveau fonctionna à cent à l'heure pour lui rappeler cet élément que sa mémoire s'était efforcée d'oublier après que sa mère lui ait expliqué sa rencontre avec Regina. Elle fixa la Reine qui la regardait d'un air dubitatif, attendant sûrement une réponse. Le sien fut plus incertain, même compatissant en songeant à ce monde imaginaire dans lequel Regina vivait actuellement. Elle reposa la bouteille, se pinça les lèvres et répondit en cherchant ses mots :

— Tu sais... On ne sait pas si tu es vraiment... Enceinte.

Parce que ce bébé ne pouvait théoriquement pas exister, même au milieu d'une ville peuplée de Blanche-Neige, de Prince Charmant, de la Méchante Reine, des Sept Nains et tous leurs compagnons, songeait Emma.

Malgré le recul de celle qu'elle considérait toujours comme sa compagne, Regina ne perdit pas de son aplomb. Personne ne pourrait remettre en question ses certitudes et ce bébé en était une indéniable. Cet enfant, Regina le sentait au creux de son ventre et si lui existait, alors tous ses souvenirs étaient réels, perdus quelque part entre son passé, son présent et son futur à cause de la magie.

— Je suis enceinte que tu l'acceptes ou non, répondit-elle à Emma. Et pour te le prouver il nous suffira de nous rendre à l'hôpital pour un examen.

Quand bien même Regina était enceinte, songeait Emma, ce bébé pouvait être de n'importe qui !

— Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est le… le nôtre, comme tu dis !

Regina aurait pu se vexer sur ces paroles mais au final, les réactions d'Emma confirmaient ce déni incessant dans lequel la Sauveuse se complaisait depuis que le sort de Cora l'avait percutée, la séparant d'Emma depuis tous ces jours.

— Je ne suis pas stupide Miss Swan, reprit Regina sur un ton assuré. Je sais comment se conçoivent les enfants !

— Précisément, s'agaça Emma. Avec un homme et une femme.

— La magie s'exprime parfois là où on ne l'attend pas, s'enquit la Reine.

De toute façon, Regina voulait avoir le dernier mot, s'agaçait Emma. Il ne servait à rien d'argumenter…

— On le fera cet examen, conclut-elle.

Malgré les emportements du Shérif, Regina restait calme et terminait sa deuxième mousse au chocolat. Car si elle ne passait pas son temps à rappeler à Emma qu'elle était enceinte, elle devait bel et bien assouvir ses envies diverses, du moins, celles en rapport avec la nourriture. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Henry qui continuait de jouer avec sa voiture télécommandée au milieu des arbres et reporta ses yeux sur Emma. Son regard brun devenait noisette sous les rayons du soleil et se baladait impunément sur la silhouette d'Emma qui venait d'ôter son blouson pour rester bras nus. Regina subissait une véritable torture en s'efforçant de rester distante, de garder ses mains loin de la peau veloutée de la Sauveuse, ses lèvres réclamant inlassablement le contact des siennes. Elle reprit son sourire et proposa :

— Prête pour ton premier cours de magie, Miss Swan ?

Emma fut prise au dépourvu.

— Quoi ? Maintenant ? Ici ?

Le sourire de Regina refléta autant d'amusement que d'impatience :

— Préfères-tu que nous rentrions chez moi ?

— Non, répondit Emma aussi sec…

— C'est ce que je pensais, fit Regina en se redressant.

Emma la vit s'approcher d'elle, à genoux et d'un mouvement de sa main, une bougie éteinte apparut sur la couverture.

— Tu vas l'allumer, dit Regina.

Emma leva les sourcils et prit un sourire ironique.

— Et je fais ça comment ?

— Un peu de concentration devrait suffire… Si tu parviens à te concentrer, taquina-t-elle.

Le regard d'Emma se fit accusateur, encore.

— Hey ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y arriverais pas.

— C'est ce que je voulais entendre, confia Regina.

Emma s'agaçait. Que sous-entendait cette remarque de la part de la Reine « si elle parvenait à se concentrer » ? Regina avait-elle la prétention de penser qu'elle avait le pouvoir de la déconcentrer ? Emma regarda la bougie sans croire vraiment qu'elle serait capable d'un tel miracle… et effectivement, rien ne se passa.

— Ca marche pas, s'énerva-t-elle.

Regina ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, amusée, charmée par les réactions enfantines et impatientes qu'Emma pouvait parfois adopter. La mère de leur fils était égale à elle-même, râleuse pour son plus grand plaisir. Regina replia ses jambes sous sa jupe tandis qu'Emma restait assise en tailleur et affichait une mine agacée. Sans attendre son autorisation, elle prit sa main entre les siennes dans un doux frisson réconfortant. Son regard brun trouva ses prunelles bleues qu'elle constatait effrayées, perdues par ce chaste contact entre elles, un contact qui se voulait sans équivoque quant aux sentiments éprouvés par la Reine à l'égard d'Emma.

— Tu dois fermer ton esprit mon ange, expliqua Regina d'une voix tendre. Tu dois faire abstraction à tes préoccupations pour ne songer qu'à cet instant et à cette bougie.

Le "mon ange" l'avait déjà perdue. Et le regard de Regina planté dans le sien n'aidait pas à la concentration. Cet instant s'était arrêté entre le précédent et celui qui suivrait. Etait-elle en train de râler ? De longs frissons la parcoururent. Regina la troublait bel et bien. Des images de son rêve resurgirent rapidement, éveillèrent une chaleur intérieure et vibrante. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres pulpeuses, assombries par le rouge que la Reine y mettait. Quelques sensations lui revenaient alors... La mèche de la bougie étincela et une flamme vacillante naquit à son bout. Emma ne prêta aucune attention au phénomène, rendue confuse par les émotions que Regina provoquait. Comme brûlée, elle ôta sa main des siennes et reprit un peu de lucidité. L'alcool ne pouvait être blâmé cette fois et elle le savait.

— Tu t'amuses à faire de la magie sur moi ! l'accusa-t-elle.

Regina frissonnait de toutes les sensations vibrantes qu'Emma Swan était capable de faire naître en un simple contact. Son léger sourire persistait sur les réactions amusantes de la blonde qui cherchait encore et toujours des explications à tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir :

— Et à quel genre de magie fais-tu allusion ?

Emma fronça les sourcils sur cette question inutile. En y réfléchissant davantage, elle ne trouva d'ailleurs aucune réponse correcte. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit piégée par la Reine.

— Noire ! lança-t-elle sans plus de précision. T'es en train de me manipuler comme t'as l'habitude de faire avec tout le monde !

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait croire que les sensations chaudes qui l'envahissaient étaient naturelles. Comment pouvait-elle être attirée par la Reine ? Devant elle, elle perdait ses moyens et ne pensait plus qu'à ces maudites images oniriques.

Regina détourna les yeux un instant et piocha une pomme dans son panier. Son appétit était au beau fixe mais elle devait néanmoins veiller à sa ligne. Elle nettoya la peau rouge du fruit et expliqua :

— Si je devais user de magie sur toi Miss Swan, un simple filtre d'amour suffirait à te ramener dans notre lit.

Son regard plus malicieux retourna dans celui du Shérif et elle conclut :

— … notamment pour assouvir autre chose que ma gourmandise.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Emma de détourner les yeux. Elle n'avait plus que cela à faire en sentant le feu lui brûler les joues sur cette remarque. Regina la provoquait ouvertement et s'amusait à intensifier ce trouble insupportable. Elle se redressa afin de se donner plus de contenance et rassembla les assiettes.

— Mais tu ne le feras pas, rétorqua-t-elle, sous pression, parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais très bien qu'on n'est pas compatible.

Regina se redressa à son tour tandis qu'Emma se penchait vers le panier pour y ranger la vaisselle. Et ce fut plus fort qu'elle : La Reine stoppa de sa main le bras d'Emma en pleine action. Leur visage se retrouvèrent alors à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre créant une subite tension si grisante et familière aux yeux de Regina. A travers les prunelles bleues de la Sauveuse transparaissaient de si nombreux paradoxes. Emma refusait d'admettre les évidences qui les frappaient, les poussaient l'une vers l'autre. Sa main remonta alors lentement sur son bras dénudé et arriva à l'orée de son cou puis sur sa mâchoire.

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point nous le sommes, répondit-elle… A quel point nous l'étions avant tout ça.

Son pouce esquissa une légère caresse sur la joue d'Emma, son regard appréciant la lenteur de son geste autant qu'elle s'imprégnait de la douceur de sa peau veloutée. Son pouce atteignit alors ses lèvres qu'elle caressa avec autant d'envie que de langueur.

— Tu me manques…

Une fois de plus, Regina reprenait le dessus sur Emma. Ses gestes, sa voix, son regard, sa manière de la toucher l'électrisaient toute entière, l'affectaient jusqu'à la moindre cellule de son corps. Un autre instant suspendu entre deux, sur le bord de ses lèvres qui semblaient appeler les siennes. La Reine se révélait encore plus redoutable qu'Emma n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Près d'elles, la bougie s'alluma une nouvelle fois et la flamme dansa en dépit de la légère brise humide que la rivière amenait sur elles. Emma sentait le souffle chaud de Regina caresser sa joue, effleurer sa peau déjà brûlée. La tension était à couper au couteau. Comment lutter ? Le visage de Regina approcha encore et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes devenues avides. Le baiser fut d'abord prudent, lent avant de devenir plus profond. Emma fut victime d'une onde de choc imperceptible mais qui la secoua de part en part. Une sorte de libération attendue et repoussée à la fois. Les lèvres de Regina avaient un goût sucrées et des parfums attirants. Elles suscitaient tant d'idées que sa tête se mit à tourner d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle en oublia alors la réalité, son entêtement, sa lutte incessante envers tout ce que représentait la Reine. Et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus elle en désirait davantage. Plus qu'une torture, un véritable supplice. Du bout de sa langue, elle frôla ses lèvres et put les savourer et capta le léger soupir que Regina laissa s'évader.

Le cœur battant, Regina rompit pourtant ce délicieux contact et sonda le regard d'Emma. Elle venait d'avoir sa réponse qui, plus que tout, lui prouvait qu'elle était dans le vrai, que ses souvenirs concernant sa vie avec la Sauveuse et leur fils étaient bel et bien réels. Qu'il était doux de retrouver un peu de réconfort auprès de son amante, se disait-elle. Mais plus que tout, et Regina le réalisa, ce baiser était tout aussi significatif. Il devait rétablir l'ordre des choses avant que la magie ne les sépare car un baiser d'amour brisait les mauvais sorts.

— Tu te souviens maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'un regard plein d'espoir.

Mais un témoin venait d'assister à la scène et, les yeux grands ouverts, Henry ne cessait d'observer ses deux mères. Son voeu avait fonctionné à la perfection et jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner pareil impact. Il hésitait entre discrétion pour ne pas les déranger et excitation tant il voulait hurler sa joie.

Une minute s'était peut-être écoulée depuis la rupture soudaine du baiser. Emma n'avait pas bougé et gardait ses yeux dans ceux pénétrant de la Reine. Elle les détourna enfin vers Henry qu'elle avait aperçu du coin de l'œil et demanda :

— Henry, tant que tu es là, tu vas nous aider à ranger...

Elle enfila sa veste et ajouta :

— Je dois retourner au bureau, je vais être en retard.

Emma reposa ses yeux sur la Reine qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et son regard se fit aussi accusateur que malicieux.

— Quant à toi, tu perds rien pour attendre...

Elle se pencha sur elle, s'approcha sans la quitter du regard.

— Je sais aussi faire la méchante, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse avant de poser un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se recula, lui adressa un clin d'œil et se releva en voyant Henry immobile, l'air éberlué.

— Henry ! lui lança-t-elle, plus fermement, qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Henry dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réagir, sous le coup de l'attitude de sa maman blonde.

— Oui ! Désolé…

Il aida ses mères, les regardant à tour de rôle, perplexe, incertain. Que s'était-il passé entre le moment où ils étaient arrivés et celui où il était parti jouer plus loin ? Quoi qu'il en fut, il était heureux de voir les sourires égayer les expressions de ses deux mères. Il était évident pour lui que le sort avait fonctionné.

Le panier rangé, la couverture sur le bras, Regina rejoignit sa voiture garée plus loin à l'ombre des arbres. Emma posa la glacière dans le coffre tandis qu'Henry s'asseyait à l'arrière de la Mercedes en attendant ses deux mères. Avant qu'Emma ne s'éloigne, Regina la retint. Sa main glissa sur sa hanche puis descendit capturer sa ceinture.

— Un instant, Miss Swan…

Emma se retrouva poussée contre le coffre, la Reine toujours agrippée à elle et son regard brun plus perplexe que jamais sondant ses prunelles bleues. Car Regina ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. La Sauveuse n'avait pas répondu à sa question et ce baiser offert ne signifiait pas qu'Emma se souvenait…

— Dis-le moi, fit Regina… Dis-moi si tu te rappelles…

Emma reprit un petit sourire aussi vainqueur que charmé. La Reine attendait quelque chose de sa part et elle appréciait cet instant précis où elle détenait la clé...

— Tu veux savoir de quoi je me rappelle ?

L'expression attentive et incertaine de Regina répondit à sa question purement rhétorique.

— Que je dois te faire payer ce dossier que tu as fait faire sur moi... Et crois-moi, tu vas devoir t'accrocher et quand je dis ça, je dis littéralement "t'accrocher".

Elle ramena une main au col de la chemise de Regina qu'elle ajusta autour de son cou. Du bout de ses doigts, elle effleura sa peau et les glissa entre les pans ouverts. Son regard suivit son geste, pétillant et sa lèvre partit entre ses dents.

— Mais t'as de la chance, Henry est là...

Regina avait tremblé tant les doigts d'Emma venaient de faire naître de doux frissons. Son regard plus brillant que jamais ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle la retrouvait, sa Sauveuse au tempérament franc, joueur et arrogant. Elle ne savait dire si elle avait de la chance car, chose certaine, le défi qu'Emma lui lançait ravivait en elle un désir vif et brûlant.

— Je ne suis pas femme à me laisser menacer Miss Swan.

D'un geste, elle fit apparaître une paire de menottes dans sa main droite qu'elle tendit au shérif du bout de son index :

— Mais selon tes projets, tu auras peut-être besoin de ça.

Elle laissa Emma s'en saisir et s'éloigna vers la porte conducteur de la Mercedes. Emma la suivit des yeux, les menottes dans sa main. Son sourire restait sur ses lèvres, provocant. Avec Regina, le jeu du chat et de la souris ne trouvait jamais de fin, ni de vainqueur, ni de perdant d'ailleurs puisque l'une ou l'autre finissait toujours par trouver satisfaction. Elle approcha de la vitre conducteur que la Reine fit descendre et s'accouda au rebord. Elle jeta un œil sur Henry qu'elle trouvait aussi excité qu'une puce et étrangement muet.

— On se retrouve à la maison, fit-elle et sois sage avec maman.

Elle reposa les yeux sur la brune. Des yeux qui s'attardèrent sur ses cuisses laissées à découvert par une de ses jupes tailleur. La Reine abusait de son côté _dark_ autant qu'elle en usait sur toutes les personnes de la ville.

— Toi aussi, lança-t-elle à Regina, sois sage et n'oublie pas que je t'ai à l'œil et que c'est moi le shérif de cette ville...

Regina démarra, encore frissonnante de tous ces échanges avec la Sauveuse. Même si Emma ne répondait pas, elle adoptait le comportement de la femme qui lui avait fait l'enfant qu'elle portait. Mais son Emma était si joueuse qu'elle ne devait être étonnée. Elle s'éloigna à travers le chemin de terre de la forêt menant à la départementale en direction de Storybrooke. Henry se hâta de demander :

— Alors ça y est, toi et Emma c'est redevenu comme avant ?

Regina esquissa un léger sourire :

— Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais c'est en bonne voie.

Henry resta perplexe et demanda :

— Alors pourquoi moi je ne me souviens pas si votre baiser a levé le sort ?

Regina fronça les sourcils sur cette question qui soulevait alors tant d'évidences. Si son fils ne se souvenait pas, Emma faisait-elle semblant ? Se jouait-elle d'elle ? Elle s'efforça de chasser cette angoisse soudaine de son esprit. Elle l'avait vue dans ses yeux, l'avait senti à travers le baiser ou les assauts d'Emma. Miss Swan ne pouvait simuler ce genre d'émotion, personne ne le pouvait…

.

.

.

N/A : Je mettrai prochainement l'histoire en téléchargement PDF sur le site slayerstime et d'autres récits Swan-Queen sont prévus. En attendant, vous pouvez me donner vos idées, avis, critiques pour poursuivre..


	16. Chapter 15 - La Reine et son coeur

Chapitre 15 : La Reine et son coeur

En milieu d'après-midi, Regina déposa Henry à l'appartement de sa mère blonde. La casserole jaune de sa Sauveuse n'étant pas garée devant l'immeuble, elle s'abstint de raccompagner leur fils à la porte afin de ne pas croiser Blanche et son fichu Prince Charmant, ou pour ainsi dire, ses « beaux parents ». Néanmoins, elle ne rentra pas chez elle où siégeait également la Mairie de Storybrooke. Elle préféra faire un détour au commissariat car, malgré le peu d'activité en ville depuis plusieurs semaines, elle savait qu'Emma Swan devait y gérer quelques dossiers ou plaintes de routine.

Elle entra dans le bureau, sans la trouver bien que sa voiture fut garée devant l'entrée. Sans aucune gêne, elle s'assit sur le bureau, et récupéra une pile de documents posés sur le côté afin d'en lire le contenu. A première vu, le shérif Swan ne croulait pas sous le poids de son travail. Et ce fut quand elle la vit enfin entrer, un gobelet à la main, qu'elle devina que son amante avait fait un détour chez Granny, sans doute en manque de caféine. Alors elle reposa les documents sur le côté et croisa les jambes. Bien sûr, sa jupe tailleur courte pouvait laisser entrevoir à Emma de jolis bas maintenus par des jarretelles.

— Je viens déposer une plainte, Miss Swan…

Emma s'était arrêtée devant la porte, le regard sur madame le Maire impunément installée sur son bureau. D'une main, elle referma derrière elle et tourna le loquet sans la quitter des yeux.

— Je ne t'ai pas encore maltraitée, attends au moins que je te passe les menottes... Après, tu pourras te plaindre.

Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Emma la provoquait comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire dans ses souvenirs. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas être « sa » Emma, songeait la Reine. Elle la vit approcher, poser près d'elle ses clefs de voiture et le gobelet de café. Regina ne put s'empêcher de réitérer ce qu'elle avait fait dans la forêt : Sa main agrippa sa ceinture où se trouvait son insigne de Shérif mais cette fois, elle ramena la blonde entre ses cuisses afin de la bloquer contre elle. Elle sondait son regard défiant au-dessus du sien, frissonnait de ce rapprochement plus éloquent à l'abri des regards.

— C'est justement pour ça que je viens me plaindre.

Regina se montrait décidément irrésistible, mais elle la savait capable de tout, songea Emma. Celle-ci baissa les yeux sur les cuisses à peine couvertes par ses bas. La chaleur dans le commissariat grimpait seconde après seconde et la responsable n'était autre que la Reine. Tout était de sa faute, tout depuis le début, lui incombait... Du bout de ses doigts, elle dessina le contour des bas, s'arrêta sur l'attache des porte-jarretelles. D'autres frissons coururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils les défirent d'un geste subtil. Son regard remonta dans le sien, défiant et libertin.

— Tu crois m'avoir en me prenant comme ça, Majesté ? On ne m'achète pas, moi...

La Reine succombait au charme de sa Sauveuse et son regard brillant la trahissait chaque seconde un peu plus. Plus que de chauds frissons, Regina brûlait à nouveau sur les approches et les assauts d'Emma. Tous ces jours à attendre, à croire qu'elle pourrait reconquérir sa belle n'avaient pas été vains, songeait Regina. Emma devant elle, elle se redressa et enlaça son bras autour de son cou, collant son corps contre le sien et ramenant sa main à l'orée de son cou. Appuyée contre le bureau, elle remonta sensuellement sa jambe contre celle d'Emma qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux. Regina le savait, dans le bureau du Shérif, personne ne viendrait les interrompre puisqu'elle n'avait pas manqué de constater qu'Emma avait verrouillé la porte. Alors elle ne put s'empêcher de revenir chercher ses lèvres, de les gouter à nouveau, d'abord dans un baiser hésitant puis plus appuyé et impatient. Sa respiration rapide, entrecoupée de doux soupirs, trahissait déjà ses intentions et elle susurra entre ses lèvres et dans un souffle chaud :

— Et si je te dis… que j'ai terriblement envie de toi…

Regina prenait les choses en main, cette fois et Emma l'entendait à travers ses soupirs. Son corps s'enflammait sous ses initiatives dignes d'une Méchante Reine pleine d'arrogance. Provocante ? Le mot était faible. Provoquée, il l'était davantage encore... Emma brûlait sur les lèvres conquérantes de Regina. Son coeur en manquait quelques rebonds pourtant nécessaires et vitaux. Le coeur, c'était bien la cible privilégiée de Regina qui jouait à les réduire en cendres au creux de sa main. Comment résister ?

— Sale petite garce !

Le baiser fut brusquement rompu par cette voix et Emma s'écarta de Regina pour tourner les yeux vers Cora qui venait d'apparaître dans le bureau. De toute évidence, la Reine de Coeur était de mauvaise humeur et son regard noir posé sur le Shérif le confirmait. Dans un geste du bras et aussi sec que l'était sa voix, Cora plongea sa main dans la poitrine d'Emma qui fut aussitôt paralysée.

— Tu vas me le payer ! cracha Cora, furieuse après avoir été témoin de cette scène dégoûtante.

Elle retira sa main d'un geste vif et posa ses yeux méprisants sur le coeur d'Emma qui battait dans sa paume.

— Ose te mettre en travers de mon chemin et je la tue, menaça-t-elle à l'attention de sa fille.

Regina s'était figée dès l'apparition de sa mère et demeurait paralysée par la peur. Son regard partait d'Emma à sa mère, de sa mère à Emma qui se tenait la poitrine, le regard marqué de douleur sur son propre cœur qui battait dans la main maléfique de Cora. Ce fut un regard implorant qu'elle releva sur celle-ci :

— Mère, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça…

L'histoire ne pouvait se répéter, songeait-elle. Sa mère avait tué Daniel, elle ne pouvait permettre à présent qu'elle tue Emma.

— Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais ne la tue pas. Elle est la mère d'Henry !

— Tout ce que je veux ?! Tu t'es interposée entre elle et moi ? Tu as manqué de me tuer ! Je voulais te sauver, te donner l'opportunité de redevenir la digne fille de ta mère, d'être enfin une Reine puissante aux yeux de tous.

Regina tremblait désormais. Elle redoutait le pire, connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour la savoir capable d'écraser le cœur d'Emma dans sa paume et le réduire en poussière. Elle devait se reprendre, réfléchir, trouver une issue à ce qui se passait mais sa peur, ses émotions trahissaient ses sentiments.

Une main contre sa poitrine, Emma percevait la douleur lancinante circulait en elle au même rythme que son sang parcourait ses veines. Elle avait entendu les suppliques de Regina, prenait conscience du sérieux de son _état. _Mais si ses suppositions étaient justes, alors le risque valait la peine. Après tout, Cora s'était enfin montrée. Du haut de son _grade_ de Reine Mère, sa fierté n'avait d'égal que son orgueil. Et jamais, Cora ne pourrait accepter une relation amoureuse entre elle et sa digne fille Regina. Cela, elle l'avait bien compris...

— Tuez-moi, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante de peine, et vous la tuerez... Elle aussi...

Cora fronça les sourcils sur les mots de cette effrontée d'humaine ! Et dire que tous s'évertuaient à l'appeler la Sauveuse ! L'air hautain et méprisant, elle serra le coeur dans sa main et ce ne fut pas qu'un cri qu'elle extirpa mais deux. Avec surprise, elle regarda sa fille qui venait de ramener une main contre sa poitrine. Comment était-ce possible ? Son expression changea. Plus confuse, mais tout aussi furieuse, elle s'écria :

— Regina !

Mais Regina semblait aussi affectée qu'Emma l'était. Elle défit l'emprise de ses doigts autour du coeur, prise au dépourvu. Malgré la douleur, Emma esquissa un sourire vainqueur à l'attention de Cora :

— Tuez-moi... répéta-t-elle, provocante, et vous ferez... Le bonheur... De tous en tuant votre fille...

— Comment... ? s'interrogea Cora, déboussolée, comment est-ce possible ?

— Votre fille... a changé on dirait... Elle a retrouvé un coeur...

Dans un dernier effort, un geste plus risqué mais audacieux, Emma se saisit de la main de Cora qui tenait toujours son coeur et la lui serra de force. Elle hurla, mais fit hurler Regina près d'elle... C'en fut trop pour Cora qui, prise au piège, replongea sa main dans la poitrine d'Emma plutôt que de voir sa fille mourir.

Emma retrouva subitement un souffle qu'elle avait perdu, une force qui l'avait abandonnée lorsque son coeur avait quitté sa place. Elle toussa pour maîtriser l'afflux soudain d'oxygène qui arrivait dans ses poumons. Du revers de son poing, elle frappa Cora au visage et la repoussa sans tarder. Toute sorcière qu'elle était, elle restait vulnérable, tout comme sa fille. Emma jeta d'ailleurs un regard à Regina qui demeurait muette. Acculée contre le mur, Cora gardait un air démuni, abasourdi par la tournure des évènements. Emma reporta ses yeux sur elle et la menaça :

— Maintenant, vous savez jusqu'où je suis prête à aller pour vous rayer de nos vies ! Quittez cette ville ou c'est le coeur de votre fille que finira en poussière !

Cora regarda sa fille une dernière fois et disparut dans un nuage violet. Regina n'arrivait à croire ce qui venait de se passer et ne parvenait pas non plus à le comprendre. Elle vit Emma approcher, les traits tirés par la douleur vive qu'elle avait subie et demanda d'une voix éreintée :

— Co… Comment as-tu fait ?

Emma lui tendit la main, l'expression redevenue sérieuse, beaucoup moins joueuse qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques courtes minutes plus tôt. Elle l'aida à se redresser.

— La bougie s'est allumée quand on s'est rapprochée... répondit-elle. Il semblerait que la magie opère à ton contact... J'ai supposé que toute cette histoire de couple était vraie, du moins pour toi, et que tu avais finalement un coeur et malgré tout le mal que je me donne à le nier, je crois qu'on est lié... S'il y a bien une personne qui ne supporterait pas de nous voir toutes les deux, c'est bien ta mère... Alors, j'ai suivi ton exemple... Je t'ai manipulée et ça a marché.

Elle frotta ses mains, reprit ses clefs et ajouta :

— C'était quitte ou double... Maintenant, tu vas me suivre à l'hôpital, j'aimerais qu'on règle ce problème de bébé une bonne fois pour toute.

Regina venait de froncer les sourcils et tentait d'assimiler ce qu'Emma était en train de lui dire. « _Je t'ai manipulée_… » Ces mots se répétaient dans son esprit encore embrumé par le face à face avec sa mère. Le sérieux d'Emma, son ton plus froid et sa distance soudaine corroboraient ses paroles… Elle l'avait manipulée, comment cela pouvait-il possible.

— Tu as… Tu as fait semblant ? osa-t-elle demander d'un regard incertain.

Emma l'entraîna à l'extérieur du commissariat, décidée à résoudre cette histoire, à éclaircir la situation dans laquelle elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux. Regina n'en avait pas conscience, mais en souffrait tout autant puisque jamais la vraie Méchante Reine n'aurait accepté pareille humiliation. Pourtant et c'était le plus étrange, Emma la croyait sans l'ombre d'un doute, avait balayé les derniers nuages avec son dernier et ultime test devant sa mère. Elle craignait presque de répondre à la question en croisant le regard confus de Regina.

— Je devais savoir...

Elle ouvrit la portière à Regina, puis la rejoignit dans sa voiture jaune avant de démarrer. Elle jeta un autre regard vers elle, désolée. Oui, désolée, elle l'était. Des émotions avaient circulé entre elles, lui avaient donné cette folle idée. Elle l'avait senti et c'était devenu évident, comme un éclair de génie, une réponse à toutes ses questions. Magie ou simples signes du destin, les faits restaient indéniables.

— Je suis désolée, finit-elle par lui avouer sincèrement.

Regina détourna les yeux, ne prêtant même plus d'attention au simple fait d'être assise dans la vieille voiture ô combien inconfortable du shérif. Elle s'était fourvoyée du début à la fin, avait cru à l'incroyable, à sa possible rédemption, mais alors si elle avait tort, Emma avait raison et ce qu'elle croyait de sa vie, de son couple, de sa famille n'existait pas réellement… Elle était seule victime de la magie, d'un sort odieux qu'on lui avait jeté pour mieux la détruire, la manipuler. Elle regarda Emma un court instant, mesurant que la blonde avait été la seule personne depuis des années incalculables à qui elle avait osé donner sa confiance. Emma l'avait trahie…

— Je t'aimais, dit Regina d'une voix meurtrie et le regard empli de larmes…

Et sans un mot de plus, elle disparut dans un nuage violet avant qu'Emma ait atteint l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Elle freina brusquement au milieu de la route, provocant quelques coups de klaxon derrière elle. Son regard sur la place vide, elle prit le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences.

— Merde !

Et ce mot, lui aussi, était faible... Elle prit son portable dans la poche de sa veste et numérota aussitôt. Le risque qu'elle avait pris se révèlerait peut-être trop grand...

— David ?

# _Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Par où commencer ? Emma n'avait mis personne au courant de son plan. Elle n'avait pas souhaité entendre de conseils, ni de recommandations ou d'objection, avait préféré agir seule. Mais maintenant, elle craignait le retour de bâton. Dans un crissement de pneus, elle fit demi-tour et reprit la direction de maison du Maire.

— J'ai... J'ai joué le jeu... Et je me suis débarrassée de Cora, mais... Je crois que Regina ne l'a pas très bien pris.

# _Elle s'est rangée du côté de sa mère ?_

— Non... fit-elle, mal à l'aise. Regina croyait vraiment qu'on était ensemble et... Et je crois que je lui ai brisé le coeur.

Même pour elle, ces mots semblaient surréalistes associés à la Reine. D'ailleurs, David eut un silence d'hésitation avant de lui répondre :

# _C'est un sort, voyons. Et tout le monde sait que Regina n'a pas de coeur._

— Je crois que si au contraire. Elle a disparu et je vais voir si elle est chez elle...

# _Attends, j'arrive... _

— Non, ordonna Emma sans hésiter, j'y vais seule, ça vaut mieux.


	17. Chapitre 16 - Dure réalité

Chapitre 16 : Dure réalité

Toutes les évidences étaient là, sous ses yeux… Ni photo, ni vêtement, ni aucun de ses souvenirs n'occupaient la maison de Regina Mills dont la colère égalait sa peine et son déni. Souffrir, encore, après toutes ces années, après avoir fait le deuil de Daniel… comment pouvait-elle l'accepter ? Elle s'était juré de ne plus sombrer, de ne plus ressentir tant de noirceur, tant de douleur.

Regina se tenait debout, devant le bar, un verre de Whisky à la main, la bouteille posée devant elle, son regard humide dans le vide. Au fond d'elle, elle ressassait ses souvenirs, ses émotions si destructrices et toute sa faiblesse… Car sa mère, aussi vile soit-elle, l'avait toujours tenue en garde contre l'Amour. L'amour rendait les gens faibles, dépendants, prisonniers de sentiments qui les enchaînaient à d'autres individus. Regina s'en voulait… Chaque gorgée d'alcool s'écoulant dans sa gorge lui donnait l'illusion de la libérer, mais il n'en était rien. L'alcool accentuait sa peine, son profond désarroi car après tout le mal que la Méchante Reine avait fait aux habitants de Storybrooke, son tour était venu de souffrir, de payer ses dettes…

Mais peut-être existait-il une solution à toute cette peine ? Peut-être pouvait-elle elle-même mettre un terme à son malheur ? Dans un geste insensé, Regina enfonça sa main dans sa propre poitrine et en sortit ce bien si précieux qu'elle avait tant de fois arraché à ses ennemis. Son propre cœur était là, sous ses yeux emplis de larmes, dans sa paume. Il l'avait trahie, cruel. L'avait abandonnée quand elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Chacun de ses battements était une véritable torture et, même s'il n'était plus aussi noir qu'auparavant, Regina ne supportait plus de le sentir se tordre sous les effets de son chagrin.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa Emma entrer. Celle-ci aperçut Regina de dos et fit quelques pas dans le salon, prudente. Une Reine désespérée telle que Regina était une Reine plus dangereuse encore qu'elle ne l'avait été par le passé. Mais Emma se savait fautive cette fois et devait donc réparer parce que pour une fois, elle était la Méchante de l'histoire.

— Regina, fit-elle à voix basse pour briser le silence.

Elle s'arrêta net quand la Reine se retourna vers elle, son propre coeur dans la main et leva la main en signe de reddition. Par où commencer ? Les larmes qui baignaient ses yeux bruns lui faisaient mal au coeur... Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi désemparée et s'en retrouvait plus troublée que jamais.

— Remets ce coeur à sa place...

Parce que si ce lien de leur cœur avait fonctionné avec Cora alors il fonctionnerait très bien dans l'autre sens, songeait Emma. Regina lui lança un regard et, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il lui fut impossible de le rendre aussi méprisant qu'il l'avait été autrefois. Elle répondit, immobile, les yeux baissés sur cet organe si précieux.

— Ma propre mère, murmura-t-elle, se l'était arrachée pour ne ressentir ni peine, ni amour…

Ces mots ne firent qu'accentuer le mal être d'Emma devant Regina. Après ce que la Reine avait été prête à faire pour elle, elle culpabilisait de constater autant de chagrin. Quels mots devait-elle choisir ? Jamais, elle n'aurait pu soupçonner en arriver là avec Regina. Les ennemies devenaient alors indissociables et aucune d'elle ne supporterait d'être éloignées... Mais Emma ne s'était pas préparée à parler, à fouiller au fond d'elle pour trouver le courage et l'admission nécessaires à cet instant.

— Regina, commença-t-elle d'une voix résignée, je... J'ai ressenti quelque chose...

Le regard imbibé de larmes, Regina la fixa, attentive. Emma savait qu'elle avait obtenu toute son attention et la pression grimpait...

— Je... Je ne sais pas quel genre de souvenirs, t'as dans la tête et j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on vit ensemble pour toi... Mais j'ai senti quelque chose...

Les mots venaient, saccadés, extirpés du plus profond de son être et brûlaient sa gorge asséchée par l'émotion. Elle craignait pour sa propre vie à cause de ce coeur dans la main de Regina. Mais autre chose de plus effrayant se tramait à l'arrière de sa tête, derrière chacun de ses aveux...

— J'avais... J'avais envie de le faire...

Emma dut prendre quelques secondes pour trier ses pensées, prendre conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de confesser. Et un fichu rire nerveux sortit de sa gorge en y réfléchissant.

— Putain... J'y crois pas...

Elle prit une inspiration et releva les yeux sur la Reine.

— T'as réussi, Regina. T'as réussi... J'ai eu envie. J'ai pas eu besoin de me forcer... Et j'aurais pas pu poser mes mains sur toi, s'il n'y avait eu aucune attirance. Je l'avoue maintenant, je le dis... Et pas seulement parce que ton coeur est lié au mien. Mais parce que je crois que tu peux réellement aimer.

Regina ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, observant chacune de ses réactions à chacune de ses paroles. Pouvait-elle croire cette fois en ces mots ? Pouvait-elle avoir confiance ? Mais si tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination, où était la vérité ? Etait-elle réellement capable d'aimer comme le disait Emma ou ceci n'était-il que le résultat d'un sort ? Seules les émotions étaient réelles car son cœur, ainsi dans sa main, n'avait jamais paru à la fois si fragile et douloureux. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'approcha d'Emma et prit doucement sa main avant de glisser son cœur dans sa paume. Ce geste empreint de symbole, elle répondit :

— Il est à toi…

Emma baissa les yeux sur l'organe chaud et palpitant dans sa main. Les mots de Regina révélaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Depuis ces dernières heures, elle avait eu l'occasion de mesurer les sentiments de la Reine, mais celle-ci lui confiait sa vie toute entière par ce geste. En une seule empoignade, elle pouvait la tuer, la réduire à néant et libérer le fardeau de tout un village, de tout un monde... Le voulait-elle seulement ? Elle releva les yeux sur Regina devant elle.

— Remets-le à sa place...

Elles demeurèrent sans bouger un instant, leur regard planté l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que Regina ne s'exécute et retrouve son coeur dans sa poitrine. Mais tout restait à faire, ou à refaire pour la Reine. Le silence retombait entre elles. Un silence lourd et assourdissant à la fois. Emma se rappelait de chacun de ses mots, de ses confessions.

— Ecoute, commença-t-elle, je...

Mais elle fut interrompue par une profonde vibration, un tremblement qui secoua toute la maison. Aussitôt, elle agrippa le bras de Regina pour se maintenir debout tandis que les bibelots tombaient des meubles dans la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Emma.

Et Regina pensait comprendre…

.

* * *

.

Dans les tunnels de l'ancienne mine, Cora scruta la pierre dans les airs devant elle. Un gros diamant qui flottait tout seul, renfermait tant de choses, tant de puissance. Si sa propre fille ne voulait entendre raison, si elle ne pouvait tuer cette Sauveuse et tous ses amis, alors tout le monde périrait et rien ne subsisterait qu'elle. Sa fille restait tellement prévisible, tellement naïve. Regina aurait eu beaucoup à apprendre auprès d'elle et elle aurait sûrement été une très grande Reine si seulement, elle l'avait écoutée. Mais l'Amour l'avait affectée, contaminée jusqu'au coeur, jusqu'à se laisser enchaîner à celui de cette vulgaire bonne femme aux cheveux blonds. La terre pouvait trembler, les murs s'effriter, le sol se dérober, engloutir chaque être encore vivant de cette ville factice. L'espoir n'avait plus sa place en ce monde, la magie non plus. D'un geste de la main, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette, laissant le diamant dégager sa puissance autour de lui, annihiler ce qu'il protégeait jusqu'alors.

.

* * *

.

La nature reprenait ses droits, mètres après mètres. Les premiers bâtiments aux abords de la ville disparaissaient peu à peu sous les feuillages, les plantes de la forêt qui l'entourait. Les habitants couraient dans tous les sens, en quête d'un abri, paniqués. D'où venait cette nouvelle malédiction ? Les racines rampaient le long des trottoirs, grimpaient contre les façades des premiers magasins de l'avenue. La route se fissurait en plusieurs parties et déjà, des pilonnes électriques s'écrasaient contre les toits des maisons. De grosses gerbes d'étincelles éclaboussaient les pauvres malheureux aux alentours.

.

* * *

.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sorties de la maison. Témoins des phénomènes au bout de la rue, elles étaient montées dans la voiture d'Emma pour rejoindre Henry chez Blanche et Charmant. Emma tourna les yeux vers Regina dans un réflexe. Si la Reine ne se trouvait pas derrière ce spectacle terrifiant, elle devait au moins en connaître la raison.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Regina gardait une expression confuse et déroutée. Dans le rétroviseur, elle observait la nature, la forêt toute entière reprendre la ville, la faire disparaître. Mais elle savait, elle savait pertinemment ce qui était en train d'arriver.

— Ma mère... fit-elle. Ma mère a trouvé la pierre...

— Quoi ? questionna Emma, agacée et tendue, quelle pierre ?

Regina revivait ses souvenirs, revivait plusieurs scènes de sa mémoire même si quelques détails divergeaient.

— Quand je suis arrivée à Storybrooke, j'ai mis en place un système d'autodestruction à travers une pierre unique, une améthyste qui me permettrait d'annihiler la ville, de la rayer de la carte… Ma mère a dû le trouver.

Emma arrêta la voiture devant chez elle, trouva ses parents et son fils sur le parking près du quatre-quatre de Charmant.

— Vous avez-vu ? s'affola Blanche… Toute la ville est en train de se détruire.

Henry vint aussitôt trouver les bras de sa mère brune pendant qu'Emma répétait à Blanche et Charmant les explications de la Reine.

— Comment on l'arrête ? demanda David.

— Vous ne pouvez pas, répondit Regina.

— Il doit forcément y avoir une solution, intervint Emma. Il faut trouver la pierre. Où est-elle ?

— Elle était dans la grotte sous la bibliothèque protégée par une créature de notre monde, mais ma mère a dû s'en débarrasser...

— Comment va-t-on la retrouver ?

— La seule manière de l'activer sans moi, c'est avec une des pioches de vos nains, répondit Regina en désignant Blanche.

— La Mine ! lança Charmant en grimpant dans son quatre-quatre.

Toute la famille, Regina y compris monta dans le véhicule pour rouler à vive allure vers l'ancienne Mine. Assise près d'Henry qui s'était mis entre elle et Emma, Regina précisa :

— Vous ne pourrez pas stopper le processus d'autodestruction.

— C'est toi qui as créé cette sécurité, tu peux l'annuler, expliqua Emma en toute logique.

Regina jeta un regard vers Emma. Leur confrontation plus tôt dans la journée était temporairement balayée par l'urgence de la situation. Sa mère n'aurait pas pu abandonner ainsi, sans créer l'apocalypse...

— Elle n'est pas censée être annulée une fois activée. Son but était de détruire la moindre preuve de l'existence de Storybrooke et de ses habitants au cas où le monde extérieur aurait été informé de notre existence.

Emma fronça les sourcils sur cette explication donnée par Regina et une conclusion malheureuse et logique lui vint à l'esprit :

— Alors tu comptais tuer tout le monde en cas de fuite ? demanda-t-elle, tendue. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ?

Regina se savait coupable mais se défendit :

— C'était il y a des années. Tu n'étais même pas née !

— Et quand comptais-tu nous informer qu'une pierre pouvait détruire la ville toute entière si quelqu'un comme ta mère pouvait s'en servir ?

Regina se tendait sur les nouvelles accusations d'Emma qui reprenait ses habitudes. Mais cela ne différait pas trop de la vie de couple qu'elle gardait en tête malgré les évènements. Emma et elle se disputaient régulièrement.

— Tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion, rétorqua-t-elle aussi accusatrice.

Mais avant d'enchaîner une quelconque attaque de la part de l'une ou de l'autre, Henry les interrompit en posant une main sur leur cuisse respective.

— Arrêtez ! C'est pas le moment de vous disputer !

Charmant pila devant l'entrée des Mines tandis que lui et sa femme avaient été témoin de cette étrange dispute entre leur fille et la Reine. Etrange parce qu'elle avait eu une consonance plus conjugale que rivale. Tout le monde descendit et se précipita vers les tunnels. Sous la terre, le sol semblait vibrer plus fort et le phénomène semblait s'intensifier. Ils longèrent les rails en suivant Regina et s'arrêtèrent après quelques dizaines de mètres devant une pierre qui flottait dans les airs.

— La voici, fit Regina. Ma mère doit déjà être loin…

— Comment on l'arrête ? s'affola Blanche.

— Si on ne l'arrête pas, on va tous mourir, c'est ça ? demanda Henry de plus en plus inquiet.

Cette seule idée fut insupportable à Regina dont l'impression de déjà-vu persistait grâce à ses souvenirs. Ce moment, cette peur ancrée en elle, lui était familière. Regina l'avait déjà vécu et si tout se tenait, elle savait désormais ce qu'il était convenu de faire…

— Non, vous ne mourrez pas, s'enquit-elle.

Elle s'approcha du joyau magique, une améthyste d'une grande valeur et dont les reflets bleus illuminaient la mine. Elle y imposa ses mains, capta ainsi l'énergie destructrice qui bientôt anéantirait la ville. Mais devait-elle dire à Emma quoi faire ? _Sa _Emma qui l'avait trahie en se servant d'elle pour retrouver sa mère ? Peut-être devait-elle laisser à la Sauveuse son libre arbitre, cesser de croire qu'elle était _sa _Emma.

— Vous devez partir, toi et Henry, fit-elle… Partez… Je peux contenir l'énergie… Mais je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps…

Sur cette dernière réplique, Emma fronça les sourcils. Que devait-elle comprendre au juste ? Elle n'avait pas poussé Regina à remettre son propre coeur dans sa poitrine pour maintenant la laisser se détruire avec cette pierre de malheur. Henry contre elle, elle le regarda :

— Eloigne-toi...

Elle approcha de Regina, face à elle et lui répondit aussi sec :

— Tu rêves si tu penses que je vais t'obéir...

Elle l'imita, leva les mains autour de la pierre comme le faisait Regina et se sentit aussitôt aimantée par la puissance de la pierre. Le nuage de lumière bleutée et turquoise prit une couleur jaune-vert étincelante. Son corps vacilla et trembla tant l'énergie devenait intense. Elle leva les yeux sur Regina devant elle et la vit aussi secouée qu'elle, subir les assauts indistincts de cette magie destructrice. Et si c'était la fin ? Elle jeta un œil vers Henry dans les bras de ses parents. Il ne pouvait en être ainsi... Trop de choses restaient à régler. Sa vie avait pris un tournant extraordinaire depuis sa rencontre avec son fils et ces derniers jours avaient été pour le moins riches en émotions. Des émotions ressenties auprès de sa pire ennemie, la seule personne qu'elle avait pourtant détestée plus que quiconque. Son regard repartit sur Regina dont les traits crispés révélaient la force de ses efforts, sa résistance affaiblie seconde après seconde. Elle devait tenir. Personne ne mourrait aujourd'hui et la Reine vivrait aussi... Emma serra les dents sur une autre vibration plus agressive que la précédente. A nouveau, elle sentait quelque chose circuler, le même choc électrique que celui qu'elle avait connu avec Regina lors de ce pique-nique. Une sensation à la fois grisante et incontrôlable. Un long frémissement parcourait ses veines au même rythme que son sang palpitant.

Le plafond s'effrita alors, le sol trembla et l'inquiétude de Regina se fit plus grande. Elle regarda Charmant :

— Sortez… Emmener Henry avec vous…

Henry voulut s'approcher de ses mères :

— Non, on reste avec vous !

Mais le ton de Regina se fit plus ferme à l'attention du Prince et de son ancienne belle-fille.

— Emmenez-le David !

Blanche autant que son amant, comprenaient cette demande même si laisser leur propre fille leur était douloureux. Le plafond de la mine menaçait de s'effondrer chaque seconde un peu plus. Alors David prit Henry de force, ce dernier se débattant dans ses bras, et Blanche le suivit à travers la galerie de la mine. Désormais seule avec Emma, Regina s'efforçait de contenir l'énergie grandissante créée par la pierre. Emma l'avait rejointe, lui donnant davantage de courage, d'espoir, de réussir une nouvelle fois à empêcher la destruction de Storybrooke. L'aide de la Sauveuse était symbolique à ses yeux, plus précieuse que jamais et Regina pouvait sentir circuler son énergie et l'intensité de sa puissance à travers la pierre. Alors peut-être leur avenir n'était-il pas perdu, peut-être certaines choses se produiraient à nouveau. Peut-être Emma finirait-elle par comprendre leur lien si spécial et intense. Son regard croisa le sien quand toutes les deux perçurent la magie de la pierre s'affaiblir mais résister, continuer d'absorber la magie de Storybrooke pour que la nature reprenne ses droits. Alors Regina prit la main d'Emma dans une dernière tentative. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les siens, les serrèrent doucement dans des frissons familiers qui ne firent que nourrir davantage leur volonté et leur conviction d'être capables de s'en sortir.

— Ensemble, pour Henry, fit Regina d'une voix éreintée…

— Pour Henry, répéta Emma…

Regina faiblissait mais pouvait sentir leur puissance respective ne faire plus qu'une contre la magie quasi-inébranlable de la pierre. Alors celle-ci s'illumina soudainement d'une lueur blanche, vive, éclatante et la pierre sembla s'éteindre d'un coup, comme une ampoule, avant de tomber vulgairement sur le sol sablonneux de la mine.

Le silence revint autour d'elles autant que le sol s'arrêta de trembler. Leurs mains toujours jointes, leur souffle plus court témoignaient des efforts qu'elles venaient de fournir pour arrêter cette bombe magique et éviter la destruction de Storybrooke. Elles avaient réussi, ensemble, elles avaient déjoué le plan de Cora. Elles avaient sauvé Henry, sauvé la ville et ses habitants. Elles se regardèrent alors, un léger sourire de soulagement aux lèvres. Regina sentit malgré elle la main d'Emma quitter la sienne :

— Allons voir comment va Henry.

Regina acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'à la sortie de la mine avant de voir Henry se précipiter dans les bras d'Emma.

— Vous avez réussi ! fit-il.

— Parce que t'en doutais ? taquina Emma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Regina s'avança, le pas toujours gracieux malgré la poussière et la sueur sur son visage. Ses mains dans les poches de sa veste noire, elle demeurait élégante en toutes circonstances, même après avoir sauvé une ville entière. Sans se soucier de son allure, elle croisa les regards heureux de Charmant et Blanche mais devina leur rancune et leurs accusations à son égard. Tous avaient failli périr à cause d'elle et Regina en assumait l'entière responsabilité.

— J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre surprise de ce genre, lança David en la regardant.

Regina ne perdit pas de son aplomb et de son ironie :

— S'il y en avait, croyez bien que je ne vous le dirais pas David.

Henry vint étreindre sa maman brune.

— Tu nous as sauvés…

Il regarda sa mère blonde et rectifia :

— Vous nous avez sauvés toutes les deux !

Regina lança un coup d'œil à Emma et croisa son regard plus complice qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors. Certes, ce qu'elles venaient d'accomplir ensemble était un grand pas dans leur relation même si ce moment appartenait d'une certaine façon à ses souvenirs. Cependant, si ce combat était gagné, Regina ne le considérait pas comme une victoire car elle n'oubliait pas et n'oublierait jamais les paroles d'Emma qui s'était servie d'elle, de ses sentiments profonds pour atteindre sa mère. Même si Emma était venue la trouver, lui avait avoué une « certaine attirance » à son égard, cette vie dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée n'était pas celle de ses souvenirs et ne le serait probablement jamais. Un sort avait été jeté à son encontre, un seul, qui lui avait sans doute permis de voir l'avenir sous une forme étrange afin qu'elle soit capable de sauver son fils, Emma et Storybrooke… Mais qu'arriverait-il maintenant ? La Reine ne connaissait malheureusement pas l'avenir…

— On devrait rentrer voir les autres, dit Blanche, leur expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer…

— Bonne idée, fit David.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le quatre-quatre et Emma vers sa voiture jaune avec Henry avant de réaliser que Regina ne les suivait pas. Elle s'arrêta, la regarda un instant et demanda :

— Tu ne viens pas ?

Regina ne savait plus si elle devait se joindre à eux… La seule chose qui était certaine à ses yeux, qui le serait aux regards de tous, était qu'elle était la Méchante Reine et les habitants de Storybrooke l'accuseraient une nouvelle fois des événements même si elle avait empêché le pire. Mais plus que tout, Regina songeait à sa mère, à ce qu'elle avait failli provoquer avec la pierre.

— J'ai une affaire importante à régler, répondit-elle

Elle esquissa un tendre sourire à Emma et reprit :

— Nous nous verrons sans doute plus tard, Miss Swan.

Emma ne comprit pas ces paroles mais ne manqua pas de remarquer le sourire de Regina, la tendresse de son regard à travers ses prunelles brunes. Elle y capta également toute sa peine, son désarroi. Malgré elle, Emma devait pourtant partir. Son fils l'attendait, ses parents et tous les quatre devaient retourner en ville pour évaluer les dégâts et rassurer les habitants de Storybrooke.

— Ok, on se voit plus tard alors.

Regina acquiesça et la vit monter dans sa voiture jaune avant de s'éloigner. Malgré sa fatigue, elle se téléporta dans son temple magique dissimulé dans le cimetière de la ville, dernier vestige ramené de son royaume au Pays Enchanté. Dans ce lieu secret, Regina avait gardé des centaines et des centaines de cœurs ayant appartenu à ses victimes ou à celles de sa mère. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des coffres qu'elle ouvrit afin d'en sortir un cœur particulièrement sombre et noir. Dans sa paume battit alors le cœur de sa mère, un cœur mis à l'abri dans ce coffre depuis tant d'années pour protéger Cora de toutes les émotions les plus méprisables et honteuses… comme l'Amour. Sa mère avait-elle eu raison de s'arracher son propre cœur, se demandait la Reine. Mais Regina avait déjà sa réponse car sa mère ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée et seuls son intérêt et son orgueil s'étaient exprimés à travers elle dans chacune de ses actions. Si l'idée de s'arracher à nouveau le cœur continuait de la traverser pour ne plus souffrir de l'absence d'Emma, elle ne pourrait imposer pareille décision égoïste à Henry. Regina aimait son fils et malgré tous ses actes abjects destinés à la rendre toujours plus puissante, elle ne ferait rien qui puisse le rendre un jour malheureux comme elle l'avait été. Alors elle souffrirait certainement plus qu'elle avait souffert après la mort de Daniel et son rôle aujourd'hui, en cette seconde, était d'éloigner sa propre mère de sa vie pour que puissent s'épanouir son fils et la femme qu'elle aime.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues avant que ses doigts ne se referment sur le cœur de Cora. Ce dernier tenta vainement de battre entre ses doigts fragilisés par sa peine, puis il céda, s'effrita et se transforma en une poussière épaisse qui s'envola dans la crypte. Regina sut à cet instant que jamais, elle ne se pardonnerait d'avoir tué sa propre mère.

.

* * *

.

N/A : Merci pour vos reviews, nous espérons que vous prenez plaisir à suivre cette FF autant que nous prenons plaisir à l'écrire :)))

A vos claviers pour vos idées, suggestions, critiques !

N/A2 : Si vous aimez ce récit, l'intégralité de la première partie (439 pages) est actuellement ajoutée en téléchargement PDF sur notre site Slayerstime.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Le retour de Regina Mills

Chapitre 17 : Le retour de Regina Mills

Les jours et semaines suivantes, le calme revint dans la petite ville du Maine à Storybrooke. Chaque habitant reprenait ses habitudes, ses occupations quotidiennes. La végétation apocalyptique s'était retirée, les dégâts sur les routes et immeubles continuaient d'être réparés et tout semblait allait pour le mieux dans la meilleure des villes de la côte Est du pays. La normalité reprenait ses droits sur la magie et plus rien ne laissait soupçonner que Storybrooke avait été secouée par l'orgueil de la Reine de Cœur… La plupart des habitants reprenaient le sourire, leur joie de vivre car tous avaient constaté la disparition de Regina Mills. Pour chacun, la Sauveuse les avait sauvés, mais Emma Swan n'y était pour rien…

Un pas claudiquant se fit entendre dans les marches du commissariat et Emma releva ses yeux sur une silhouette familière.

— Bonjour Miss Swan.

La concernée releva ses yeux d'un des nombreux dossiers qu'elle avait volés dans le bureau de Regina. Des cernes marquaient son visage, témoignaient un manque évident de sommeil ces derniers jours.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Gold ?

Ce dernier évalua les lieux, comme s'il les visitait pour la première fois et regarda la Sauveuse, ses mains posées l'une sur l'autre sur le dessus de sa canne.

— Ca fait bientôt un mois que Storybrooke se retrouve sans Maire pour assurer la gestion et le bon fonctionnement de notre petite ville.

— Regina va revenir ! s'enquit Emma avant de baisser ses yeux sur le dossier, ne donnant aucun crédit au rappel de Gold.

— Oui, c'est ce que vous voulez faire entendre à tout un chacun, ma chère, répliqua-t-il. Mais il va falloir vous rendre à l'évidence. Regina Mills ne reviendra pas. Personne ne sait où elle est, pas même vous. Peut-être même est-elle morte depuis longtemps.

Emma s'énerva et se leva, les mains sur la table :

— Elle n'est pas morte !

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? défia-t-il.

— Je le sais, c'est tout.

— Il me semble que votre jugement est faussé par la relation que vous entreteniez avec Mademoiselle Mills.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'énerva Emma.

— Oh, vous le savez très bien, très chère. Mais votre vie privée ne m'intéresse pas.

Il fit quelques pas dans le bureau et continua :

— Le fait est que légalement parlant, une ville de cet Etat ne peut rester sans Maire plus de trente jours consécutifs. Je tenais donc à vous prévenir que j'ai l'ambition de reprendre les rênes de Storybrooke, conclut-il d'un sourire ironique.

— Parce que vous croyez que les habitants de Storybrooke vont vous élire ou voter pour Rumplestilskin ?

— Ils voteront pour celui à qui ils payent des loyers que je suis en mesure de réviser si je deviens Maire. Et tout le monde sait ici que je n'ai qu'une parole !

— Les habitants de Storybrooke choisiront quelqu'un d'autre mais certainement pas vous.

— Encore faudrait-il qu'une tierce personne ose se présenter contre moi, répliqua Gold. Et même si Regina revenait par le plus grand des miracles, le mal qu'elle a fait à tous ces gens, y compris vous et votre famille, ne jouera pas en sa faveur. Personne ne se plaint de sa disparition et je suis sûre que vous n'avez jamais eu si peu de travail en tant que Shérif depuis votre arrivée à Storybrooke.

Gold avait raison sur chaque point énoncé et Emma le savait. Elle le vit s'éloigner vers la porte :

— Sur ce, passez une bonne journée et embrassez mon petit fils de ma part quand vous le verrez.

Emma fulmina en le voyant quitter le commissariat. Elle détestait Gold et elle détestait encore plus Regina d'avoir disparu sans prévenir et de la mettre dans pareille situation. Depuis les événements de la mine, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles, elle avait fouillé la Mairie, la crypte, le cimetière, la forêt, en vain. Regina avait disparu, personne ne l'avait vue et tout le monde s'en réjouissait. Sauf Emma et à qui pouvait-elle l'avouer ? La Sauveuse était inquiète, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû autant qu'Henry qui, chaque jour, lui demandait des nouvelles de sa maman brune. Emma ne savait plus. Elle avait soulevé toutes les hypothèses sur sa disparition, avait même songé à la possibilité que Regina eut quitté la ville afin d'oublier qui elle était… Afin de _tuer _la Méchante Reine en ne gardant que Regina Mills. Mais Emma connaissait sans doute trop l'attachement de Regina pour Henry pour la croire capable de fuir ainsi ses responsabilités de mère et de faire du mal à son fils. Quelque chose lui avait sans doute échappé mais quoi ? Où devait-elle chercher ? Où Regina Mills pouvait-elle bien se cacher depuis tout ce temps ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Réalisant l'heure tardive, elle finit par prendre son sac en bandoulière et quitta le commissariat. Elle devait aller chercher Henry à l'école pour lui expliquer que ses recherches n'aboutissaient toujours pas.

.

* * *

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle rentrait chez elle avec Henry tandis qu'une bonne odeur de poulet fermier parfumait la cuisine et la salle à manger.

Mary Margaret approcha, un torchon dans les mains :

— Salut, les enfants.

— Salut… dit Emma en posant son sac.

Au ton de sa fille, Mary Margaret devina que cette journée n'avait donné aucun résultat dans les recherches. Elle demanda tout de même :

— Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Emma sortit une bière du réfrigérateur et s'assit à la table de la salle à manger tandis qu'Henry sortait ses affaires de cours sur son bureau plus loin.

— Certainement pas pire qu'hier et moins pire que demain, s'agaça-t-elle. J'ai épluché tous ses dossiers, elle en avait sur chaque habitant de Storybrooke, de la profession exercée à leur rôle dans votre monde. Graham l'avait certainement aidée à les constituer mais ça ne m'apporte rien et je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche !

Elle but quelques gorgées de sa bière et Mary Margaret s'assit près d'elle, le regard compatissant. Elle tenta d'une voix basse :

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais peut être devrais-tu envisager qu'elle soit…

— Morte ? répéta Emma d'une voix égale en songeant aux paroles de Gold.

Elle sourit, plus nerveuse, son regard dans le vide en songeant à ce lien inexplicable qui la connectait à Regina.

— Non, reprit-elle. Je le saurais.

— Qu'elle soit partie, corrigea Mary Margaret. Tu dois envisager qu'elle a peut-être fui la ville. Regina savait que la ligne à la frontière de Storybrooke pouvait effacer nos souvenirs d'avant. Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle aurait voulu oublier qui elle était ?

_Oublier qui elle était_, se répétait Emma. Elle y avait pensé, y songeait encore. Si la Reine avait passé la fameuse ligne, elle effacerait sa mémoire, sa magie, mais Regina Mills, en tant que Maire de Storybrooke et mère adoptive d'Henry resterait bien en vie.

— Elle n'aurait pas disparu, conclut Emma à ses pensées. Regina Mills n'abandonnerait pas son fils !

— Nos souvenirs sont responsables de nos regrets et de nos douleurs, reprit Mary Margaret. Ils font de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. En voulant devenir meilleure elle aurait pu prendre cette décision.

— Elle ne l'a pas fait, dit Emma avec conviction. J'en suis sûre.

Mary Margaret constatait sa fille très affectée par la disparition de Regina et savait que les demandes d'Henry la concernant n'étaient pas seulement la cause de tant d'acharnement à la retrouver. Sa fille lui mentait, elle le sentait mais n'osait la bousculer pour l'instant. Mary Margaret songeait aussi qu'un autre point des plus importants devait être abordé.

— Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment mais j'ai dit à David que je te parlerai de nos projets, reprit Mary Margaret.

Emma fronça les sourcils :

— De quels projets tu parles ?

— Ceux de retourner chez nous.

Emma se tendit sur ce rappel. Elle avait oublié cette histoire de haricots magiques plantés dans le champ invisible à la sortie de la ville. Mary Margaret poursuivit :

— Nous avons suffisamment de haricots pour pouvoir créer un portail magique et permettre à tout le monde de rentrer.

Emma se leva, agitée, et lança un coup d'œil vers Henry qui faisait ses devoirs et n'écoutait pas leur conversation. Une main nerveuse passa dans ses cheveux en comprenant les projets de ses parents.

— Bien sûr, se dit-elle à même. Vous voulez retourner chez vous.

— Chez nous, corrigea Blanche. C'est le monde auquel nous appartenons, c'est le monde auquel tu appartiens toi aussi.

Emma regarda sa mère :

— Et Henry ?

— Il est ton fils, notre petit-fils, lui aussi appartient à notre monde.

Emma ne pouvait envisager et accepter de partir. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation mais son téléphone sonna au même instant. Elle le récupéra et répondit :

— Oui ?

# _Miss Swan. Ici le docteur Whale…_

Elle resta un instant perplexe. Jamais Whale ne l'appelait.

— Je vous écoute…

# _Et bien, c'est un peu délicat je dois dire… En réalité c'est aussi une histoire plutôt incroyable, même pour moi et…_

Sa façon de tourner autour du pot agaça Emma :

— Et quoi docteur ?

# _Madame le Maire m'a chargé de vous contacter._

Emma fronça aussitôt les sourcils :

— Où est-elle ?

# _Et bien, avant tout sachez que ce que je m'apprête à vous dire va vous paraître très étrange…_

— Whale ! Abrégez bordel !

_# Regina est à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs semaines… Elle m'avait obligé à ne prévenir personne, même pas vous. Elle m'a menacé et comme vous le savez, je suis tenu au secret professionnel et je ne pouvais…_

Emma l'interrompit, exaspérée :

— Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?

_# Regina est enceinte, annonça-t-il enfin… Il parait que vous étiez au courant puisqu'il s'agirait également de… de votre bébé. D'après elle en tout cas ! Elle est à terme et l'accouchement est prévu dans les prochaines heures. Elle souhaite vous voir, elle souhaite que vous soyez présente et c'est assez urgent étant donné que… qu'elle a perdu les eaux._

Emma s'était figée après les premiers mots du docteur Whale. Le regard dans le vide, l'oreille collée à l'écouteur de son téléphone, son expression transparut autant de stupeur que de confusion. Venait-elle de rêver les paroles du docteur ? Après la scène dans les tunnels de la mine, après le départ soudain de la Reine, cette histoire de bébé avait disparu de ses pensées pour ne laisser place qu'au besoin de la retrouver. Elle cligna des paupières, déboussolée.

# _Miss Swan ?_

Elle sortit de sa torpeur sur son nom, mais rien n'était résolu et tout se troublait à nouveau.

— Oui, je... J'arrive.

C'était tous les mots qui avaient su sortir de sa gorge nouée par trop de questions. Elle raccrocha sans attendre la moindre réponse et reprit sa veste avant de se hâter vers la porte.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mary-Margaret, inquiète.

— Une urgence, répondit Emma, je reviens.

Elle quitta l'appartement précipitamment, poussée par sa curiosité, une envie, un besoin de savoir, de voir Regina. Ce bébé ne pouvait exister et même si elles s'étaient liées d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si leur relation avait sûrement franchi un cap, ce bébé dépassait l'entendement.

.

* * *

.

Les portes de l'hôpital franchies, le docteur Whale l'accueillit aussitôt. Il l'avait attendue de pied ferme après leur brève conversation téléphonique. De toute évidence, Emma Swan semblait aussi perturbée qu'il ne l'était.

— Regina est dans une chambre à l'écart, dans l'aile Ouest de l'hôpital.

— Je vous suis, répondit Emma sans hésiter.

Elle lui emboîta le pas, monta dans un des ascenseurs pour grimper au dernier étage et atteindre le service maternité.

— Je dois vous dire que je suis moi-même étonné par le phénomène, expliqua Whale en l'entraînant dans le couloir.

Emma le suivait à pas pressés, à moitié attentive. Ils passèrent le comptoir d'accueil, empruntèrent un autre couloir, bifurquèrent sur la gauche. Au bout de ce nouveau corridor, elle aperçut deux infirmières se hâter vers une porte. La pression grimpait à nouveau et Emma se demandait si Regina ne s'amusait pas avec ses nerfs pour se venger...

— C'est ici, fit le docteur Whale en indiquant une porte entrouverte.

Emma le suivit à l'intérieur et vit d'abord plusieurs sages-femmes s'affairer autour d'un lit, au centre de la pièce. Du matériel, des instruments médicaux attendaient sagement sur de petites tables. Son pas devint plus prudent, soudain plus lent. Une infirmière s'écarta du lit et les yeux d'Emma se posèrent sur le profil de Regina. Un souffle se perdit entre deux autres, étouffé. Elle s'arrêta net à un mètre du lit et prit le temps de l'observer. La bosse sous le drap qui la couvrait indiquait clairement un ventre rond, mais elle n'osait le croire, ne pouvait l'assimiler. Quand Regina tourna la tête vers elle et qu'elle croisa son regard brun, son trouble s'accentua et elle se sentit perdre le contrôle. Que faire ? Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans la pièce, là, dans la chambre de Regina.

— Emma...

La voix de Regina lui parvint et confirma la réalité des évènements. Elle approcha de quelques derniers pas, effarée et sous le choc.

— Regina, fut-elle seulement capable de prononcer.

Son regard partit sur le reste de son corps couvert par le drap, sur les infirmières qui se chargeaient de veiller sur son état. Elle sentit les doigts de la Reine glisser sur sa main, la lui serrer et reporta ses yeux sur elle. Mais la pression autour de sa main fut plus puissante et Emma vit Regina balancer sa tête en arrière dans un râle de douleur.

— Le travail a commencé, lança le docteur Whale en prenant place au bout du lit.

— Quoi ? demanda Emma, perdue.

Elle ne savait quoi faire, oubliait jusqu'à son propre accouchement.

— Le bébé arrive, expliqua le docteur Whale, concentré. Poussez, Regina.

Emma n'en revenait pas. Elle se trouvait plantée là, près du lit de Regina qui accouchait réellement, la main broyée par la sienne. De toute évidence, la Reine croulait sous la souffrance des contractions. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à assister à un tel évènement, encore moins à y participer... Elle garda donc sa main dans celle de la Reine et la vit se décontracter après une contraction. Essoufflée, Regina transpirait toute l'eau de son corps. Instinctivement, Emma approcha un peu plus et ramena sa main libre sur son front humide. Par réflexe, elle se mettait à sa place et se rappelait aisément ses difficultés lors de la naissance de Henry. Les questions attendraient la fin de l'accouchement même si elles se bousculaient dans sa tête.

— Continuez, Regina, encouragea Whale… Poussez, vous y êtes presque !

Mais Regina n'en pouvait plus. Son regard retournait désespérément vers Emma en quête de réconfort, _sa_ Emma qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines, qui était venue la trouver pour qu'elles mettent ensemble leur bébé au monde. La Reine savait qu'elle lui devait tant d'explications, mais elle-même ne comprenait pas comment sa grossesse s'était ainsi accélérée. Ce phénomène dépassait le docteur Whale et tout ce qui était humainement possible dans ce monde.

D'autres contractions l'arrachèrent à ses réflexions et sa main se serra à celle de sa Sauveuse. Elle sentait sa main caresser son front. Ses yeux se fermaient parfois sur la douleur avant de se rouvrir dans les prunelles bleues d'Emma Swan. Après de longues, très longues et insoutenables minutes, le bébé fut enfin libéré et un petit cri résonna dans la pièce.

Regina, épuisée, les lèvres entrouvertes et le corps suintant se relâcha doucement sur son lit. Sans lâcher sa main, Emma releva son visage, prudente, vers ce bébé dont les pleurs se calmaient doucement. Les infirmières l'enroulèrent dans plusieurs serviettes blanches et l'une d'entre elles vint entre Emma et Regina pour amener l'enfant à sa mère.

— Vous venez de mettre au monde une adorable petite fille, dit la sage-femme.

A peine redressée sur son lit, Regina accueillit le bambin contre elle. Ses yeux humides exprimaient un panel d'émotions rares que seule une mère ayant mis au monde son bébé, pouvait comprendre. Et Emma comprenait autant qu'elle pouvait ressentir, partagé cet instant de bonheur, de plénitude et de joie malgré sa confusion omniprésente. Emma gardait en elle ce souvenir impérissable du jour où elle avait accouché d'Henry, seule dans une chambre de la prison où on l'avait enfermée. Elle avait dû se séparer de lui malgré sa volonté et grâce au ciel, à la providence ou à un quelconque destin, elle avait retrouvé son fils. Elle pouvait imaginer et comprendre le bonheur de Regina, captait dans son regard brun cette étincelle de joie et ce reflet plein d'amour posé sur cet enfant… _leur _enfant ?

Regina releva son regard de leur petite fille sur la Sauveuse et lui sourit tendrement :

— Elle a tes yeux, Miss Swan.

Une remarque qui troubla aussitôt Emma désormais témoin que ce bébé existait. Comment pouvait-elle l'assimiler, comment pouvait-elle croire que cette petite fille était sienne ? Emma Swan avait 28 ans et savait pertinemment comment on faisait des bébés ! Mais à Storybrooke, tout était possible et cela, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends. Confuse, troublée, elle lâcha la main de Regina :

— Je… Je dois parler à Whale, je reviens…

Regina acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. Elle était sans doute trop fatiguée et émotionnellement fragilisée pour constater le recul et les angoisses d'Emma. Elle regardait sa petite fille, son enfant d'un œil si plein de joie, d'espoir. Regina Mills qui avait rêvé d'être mère, d'avoir son bébé, était enfin maman. Cet enfant était la rédemption qu'elle avait attendue.

Emma entraîna le docteur Whale hors de la chambre :

— C'est quoi ce délire ? Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

— J'aimerais bien, se défendit Whale.

— Quand est-ce qu'elle est rentrée à l'hôpital ? interrogea Emma.

— Le soir qui a suivi le tremblement de terre à Storybrooke.

Les traits tirés, Emma gardait les sourcils froncés, incrédule, perdue dans toutes ses réflexions. Elle avait visité toute la ville après être restée sans nouvelle de Regina. Et comme une idiote, elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à venir à l'hôpital !

— Merde, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

— Mais rassurez-vous, poursuivit Whale, le bébé semble en bonne santé et tout à fait normal vu les circonstances. Nous allons faire des examens supplémentaires bien entendu car cette grossesse…

— Des examens ? l'interrompit Emma à ses pensées… Vous pouvez faire un test de… de paternité ?

Le docteur Whale resta perplexe :

— Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait un père, répondit-il.

— On sait tous les deux comment on fait des bébés, s'agaça Emma. Vous êtes médecin, vous le savez mieux que moi.

— En effet, mais nous parlons de Regina Mills et elle dit à qui veut l'entendre que ce bébé est également le vôtre.

— Je suis une femme.

— Et j'en suis tout à fait conscient, répondit le docteur Whale.

Emma se mit à rire, nerveusement bien entendu. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux blonds et elle commenta :

— C'est à dormir debout toute cette histoire !

— Si vous voulez, une prise de sang pourra confirmer si cet enfant est… hum… de vous.

Emma fronça les sourcils, toujours perturbée de partager une telle conversation en plein milieu de ce couloir d'hôpital sur sa « paternité ». Mais avait-elle le choix de refuser cette demande ? Elle se retrouvait sur le fait accompli après que Regina l'eut pourtant prévenue de sa grossesse, et cette petite fille était née sans qu'elle n'ait toutes ses réponses.

— Ouais, faites ça, répondit-elle…

— Bien, je vais demander à une infirmière de s'occuper de vous.

— Quand est-ce que j'aurai les résultats ?

— Demain au plus tard, répondit Whale.

Emma acquiesça, troublée, ahurie de se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle avait refusé de croire Regina et les événements l'avaient amenée à comprendre que la Reine vivait effectivement dans une sorte d'illusion, mais ce bébé existait bel et bien… Comment Regina avait-elle fait ?


	19. Chapitre 18 - Accepter les faits

Chapitre 18 : Accepter les faits.

Regina contemplait son adorable petite fille qui la détaillait de ses grands yeux bleus. Ses réflexions incessantes des dernières semaines venaient d'être balayées par ce petit être si fragile qu'elle chérissait déjà plus que tout au monde. Bien sûr, elle songeait à Henry qui était son fils, se demandait comment ce dernier accueillerait la venue de sa petite sœur. Car ce bébé chamboulait sa vie et Regina pensait déjà à tous les changements qui surviendraient dans les prochains jours. Enfermée dans cet hôpital depuis des semaines, elle n'avait rien eu le temps de préparer. Elle devrait faire aménager une jolie chambre de Princesse pour sa petite Majesté adorable. Contrairement au reste de sa maison colorée de nuances de gris, blanc et noir, elle choisirait des couleurs chaudes. Du rose, du rouge, du orange, des dégradés de pastel… Son regard se releva sur Emma qui revenait à son chevet et dont elle voyait le trouble à travers ses traits tirés. Mais elle savait comment faire renaître son beau sourire :

— Miss Swan, tenta-t-elle d'une voix éreintée… Tu veux prendre notre fille ?

Le _notre fille _chamboula complètement Emma. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais osé le demander mais puisque Regina le proposait, elle n'allait pas refuser.

— Ouais, je veux bien.

Regina se redressa à peine pour la poser dans les bras de sa Sauveuse et elle se rallongea en les regardant. Ce tableau offert à ses yeux valait toutes les fortunes, tous les trésors du monde. Devant elle, Emma n'osait plus bouger et examinait ce bambin dont le duvet blond sur la tête rappelait sa longue chevelure dorée. Se pouvait-il vraiment que cet enfant soit le sien ? Et si oui, comment aurait-il pu naître ? Quel genre de magie pouvait créer la vie ? Emma pensait avoir la réponse en se souvenant des paroles de Regina. La magie blanche, destinée à faire le bien sans désir égoïste, le pouvait-elle ? Emma savait que Regina avait été prête à sacrifier sa vie dans la mine pour les sauver. Alors était-ce une forme de récompense ? Pourtant, Regina lui avait dit être enceinte bien avant que Cora ne déclenche la pierre. Emma s'y perdait, ne comprenait plus rien, absorbée par le regard fasciné de cette petite fille adorable dans ses bras. Elle sentit la main de Regina se poser sur sa cuisse et l'entendit :

— C'est notre Princesse…

Emma devait déjà prendre le temps d'intégrer ce nouvel _élément _dans sa vie. Plus elle observait ce petit bébé dans ses bras, plus elle sentait la vérité s'en dégager... Et si Regina disait vrai ? Si cette petite fille adorable, tout contre elle était aussi la sienne ? Cette question ne cessait de la harceler et à y songer davantage, une réponse positive ne la dérangerait en aucune façon. Onze ans plus tôt, elle n'avait même pas voulu prendre Henry dans ses bras juste après sa naissance. La peur, les regrets et le chagrin de l'abandon tapissaient ses souvenirs de la venue au monde de son fils. Mais dans cette chambre, assise sur le lit près de Regina, l'idée d'avoir une fille, un deuxième enfant ravivait une émotion étouffée onze ans plus tôt. Une seconde chance s'offrait peut-être à elle et elle finissait alors par espérer que la Reine n'eut pas menti... Sa main quitta sa place sous le bébé niché au creux de son bras et du bout de son index, elle caressa sa joue à la peau douce, telle de la soie. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller dans sa contemplation active et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant le bébé réagir et tourner la tête pour accentuer le contact.

— Elle est magnifique, commenta Emma sous le charme du bébé.

Emma tourna les yeux vers Regina dont le regard tendre ne cessait de la troubler. Certes, elle se rappelait parfaitement ses propres confessions quelques semaines plus tôt, les émotions éprouvées pendant leur pique-nique. Mais l'assimiler complètement, l'intégrer comme une évidence restait difficile. Quelques retenues et réserves demeuraient, certainement dues à une méfiance viscérale.

— Est-ce que tu lui as trouvé un prénom ? demanda-t-elle.

L'heure n'était pas aux accusations ou aux reproches avec ce très beau bébé dans ses bras. De toute façon, Emma n'avait pas envie de provoquer une nouvelle querelle avec Regina. Du moins, pas à cet instant.

Et la Reine était soulagée de constater le calme actuel d'Emma, son sourire devant _leur_ fille. Depuis très longtemps, elle n'avait plus senti cette sensation de plénitude, de bonheur sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Aucune émotion négative ne parasitait ce moment et c'en devenait étourdissant. Elle se doutait bien que, plus tard, elle devrait affronter l'interrogatoire de sa Sauveuse, mais ne voulait y songer en cette seconde. Seule _leur_ petite fille comptait dans les bras d'Emma.

— Que dis-tu de Sara ? proposa-t-elle, le regard brillant sur Emma.

Le sourire d'Emma demeura sur ses lèvres et elle prit le temps de réfléchir à ce prénom. Son regard se reporta sur le bébé toujours contre elle et elle lui demanda :

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sara ? Est-ce que t'aimes Sara ?

Pour seule réponse à, Emma reçut un silence, un léger mouvement de main de la part du bébé. Celui-ci préférait de loin se laissait bercer...

— Ok, reprit Emma en se redressant. Alors, Sara, tu vas aller dans les bras de maman...

Avec prudence et attention, Emma déposa le bébé dans les bras accueillants de Regina. Une fois fait, elle prit le temps d'observer la mère et la fille, une scène touchante et inattendue. Pleine d'émotions, d'amour et d'affection. Autant de termes qui furent autrefois inappropriés pour la Méchante Reine. Comment pouvait-elle engager une conversation avec Regina dans de telles circonstances ? Comment exigeait d'elle des réponses ou explications en la voyant ainsi après son accouchement. Et Emma ressentait le besoin de se confier, de parler à ses parents de ce qui venait d'arriver. Car le bébé était né, restait à savoir qui était le deuxième « parent ». Elle se leva…

— Je vais aller voir Henry, tenta-t-elle.

Regina la regarda, son bébé, sa petite fille dans ses bras.

— D'accord… J'aimerais le voir, fit-elle. J'aimerais qu'il rencontre sa petite sœur.

— J'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Elle quitta la pièce, déboussolée, réfléchissant d'ores et déjà à la façon d'annoncer à David et Mary Margaret que l'enfant de Regina Mills était né !

.

.

Blanche et David restèrent muets. Même Henry qu'elle avait tenu à mettre au courant était sans voix.

— C'est un coup de Gold, tenta David.

— On ne sait pas si son pouvoir peut atteindre de tel extrême, lui répondit Blanche.

— J'aimerais la voir, intervint Henry. J'aimerais voir aussi ma mère…

— On va y aller, répondit Emma, mais en fin de journée. Le docteur Whale doit examiner le bébé avant la sortie de Regina.

— C'est insensé, rappela David. Sa grossesse n'était même pas visible la dernière fois qu'on l'a vue à la mine il y a un mois. Comment elle a pu mettre au monde cet enfant ?

— Je crois qu'on aimerait tous avoir la réponse, dit Mary Margaret.

— Gold doit certainement être au courant de quelque chose, pensa David.

Emma le pensait également mais Gold n'était pas sa priorité aujourd'hui même si elle ne tarderait pas à lui rendre une petite visite.

.

.

A l'hôpital, Regina avait quitté son lit, fait sa toilette et avait un peu marché dans sa chambre afin de se dégourdir les jambes, Sara dans ses bras. Les femmes sages avaient nettoyé sa fille qu'elle ne quittait plus des yeux, en admiration devant un tel miracle. Une question se répétait alors dans son esprit : Comment elle, Regina Mills, considérée comme la Méchante Reine, avait pu donner naissance à une si jolie petite poupée ? Elle s'impatientait de retourner chez elle, de revoir Henry, de lui présenter sa sœur. Puis viendrait certainement le moment des explications avec Emma et la Reine ne cessait d'y réfléchir. Elle le savait, elle n'avait aucune excuse de ne pas l'avoir prévenue de son hospitalisation. Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait craint les réactions de sa Sauveuse. En quelques jours, son ventre s'était déformé et Regina avait craint pour sa vie et celle de son bébé jusqu'à ce que le docteur Whale ne lui assure que tous les deux étaient en bonne santé. Alors Regina n'avait pu se résoudre à mettre au monde Sara sans la présence d'Emma à ses côtés. Tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis la mine était totalement nouveau, surtout avec ce bébé, sa petite fille qui redonnait à Regina l'espoir qu'Emma et elle finiraient par se retrouver pour former une vraie famille.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Henry et Emma, et Regina afficha aussitôt un sourire tendre en voyant son fils approcher :

— Henry, fit-elle. Je te présente Sara, ta petite sœur.

Le jeune garçon était stupéfait, lançait des coups d'œil incertains vers Emma debout près de lui, les mains dans les poches.

— Alors c'est vrai ! fit-il, toi et maman vous avez…

— Hé ! l'interrompit Emma. On ne sait pas avec certitude ce qu'il en est. Et t'es grand, tu devrais savoir comment on fait des bébés !

— Je le sais, se défendit Henry, mais vous faites de la magie alors…

— Alors arrête de trop réfléchir, l'interrompit Emma.

Regina nota ce nouveau recul de la part de sa Sauveuse mais elle s'abstint de toute réflexion pour ne pas nourrir cette fausse polémique. Depuis tout ce temps enfermée dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle avait tenté d'inverser les rôles, de se mettre à la place d'Emma des années auparavant quand toutes les deux se détestaient cordialement. Mais déjà auparavant, Regina avait eu conscience de l'ambigüité de leur relation, de leur façon constante de se chercher, de se provoquer l'une et l'autre pour la garde d'Henry. Certains regards ne trompaient pas selon Regina et celle-ci était une femme d'expérience contrairement à sa Sauveuse.

Le docteur Whale entra dans la chambre, des documents en main :

— Vous allez pouvoir sortir Madame le Maire. Dois-je appeler un taxi ou…

— Je la raccompagne, l'interrompit Emma.

Une intervention qui rassura Regina et contenta Henry qui demanda à sa maman brune :

— Je peux prendre Sara ?

— Bien sûr, répondit la Reine.

Regina se redressa et amena sa fille dans les bras d'Henry dont le regard s'illumina.

De son côté, le docteur Whale tendit plusieurs feuillets à la Reine.

— Vous devez signer ici et là… Mais si je peux me permettre, vous devriez rester une journée de plus.

— Ne vous permettez pas, lança Regina froidement. J'ai assez perdu de temps dans votre clinique, je rentre chez moi !

Le docteur Whale préféra s'adresser au Shérif :

— S'il y a le moindre problème, revenez me voir.

— On le fera.

Regina signa, sans remercier Whale qu'elle considérait de toute façon à son service.

Ce dernier l'aida à enfiler sa veste noire quand elle se leva et Regina en sortit les clefs de sa Mercedes garée pendant tout ce temps dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital. Elle les tendit à Emma :

— Peux-tu conduire ? Je garderai Sara dans mes bras.

— Conduire ta voiture ? s'étonna le Shérif.

Afin de ne pas vexer Emma sur l'état de sa pitoyable casserole jaune, Regina argumenta :

— Elle est plus spacieuse pour nous quatre et surtout pour le bébé.

Emma fronça les sourcils mais admit que Regina avait raison.

— Ok, je viendrai récupérer ma voiture plus tard.

Regina approcha d'Henry et reprit Sara :

— Tu pourras la porter une fois rentrés chez nous.

— Ok, fit Henry.

Tous les quatre sortirent de la chambre, quittèrent les couloirs de l'hôpital pour rejoindre le parking en sous-sol. Emma se rappelait avoir fouillé toute la ville pour retrouver cette foutue voiture restée ici tout ce temps.

Henry monta à l'arrière et regarda ses deux mères s'installer à l'avant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au sort de Gold. N'étaient-ils pas comme une vraie famille en cet instant, lui, ses deux mères et sa petite sœur ?

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la maison de Madame le Maire tandis que Regina tenait dans ses bras sa petite Sara profondément endormie. Debout devant l'entrée, Emma ne savait plus si elle devait rester ou partir et, la voyant hésitante, Regina n'attendit pas pour proposer :

— J'aimerais que vous restiez, toi et Henry…

Emma justifia sans attendre :

— Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide de toute façon.

Regina esquissa un léger sourire charmé :

— Est-ce un « oui », Miss Swan ?

— C'est un « oui », grommela Emma.

Henry se réjouit :

— Alors on va passer la soirée tous les quatre ?

— On aide ta mère à s'occuper de Sara, rectifia Emma dans une tentative de détachement.

Elle sortit son portable et numérota :

— D'ailleurs, je dois prévenir David et Mary-Margaret.

Regina ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

— Je vais coucher Sara, je reviens. Tu m'accompagnes Henry ?

— Oui !

Emma les vit monter, raccrocha et rejoignit l'étage de la demeure qu'elle n'avait jamais entièrement visitée. Elle approcha d'une des pièces éclairées et fut surprise de découvrir une chambre d'enfant, une chambre peinte de bleu, de violet, une chambre de petit garçon.

— Tu vas lui laisser mon ancienne chambre ? demanda Henry.

— Non, fit Regina. C'est temporaire, le temps de lui aménager la sienne.

Emma venait donc de comprendre que cette pièce était l'ancienne chambre de son fils. Pourquoi Regina avait-elle gardé cette chambre intacte ? Personne ne faisait cela… Les photos conservées sur une commode en témoignaient. Cette pièce était celle de son fils des années plus tôt. Elle prit un cadre, reconnut le visage d'Henry et entendit Regina près d'elle :

— J'ai de nombreux albums et d'autres photos si tu en veux.

Le regard d'Emma exprimait autant de nostalgie, de regrets que de culpabilité. Elle reposa le cadre sans répondre. Cette chambre était un rappel du passé, de l'instant où elle avait abandonné son fils. Ce passé la rattrapait d'une façon bien étrange, pensait-elle. Elle se reprit afin de ne rien laisser transparaitre et regarda Regina :

— Je devrais sortir… pour acheter ce qu'il faut pour le bébé.

Regina lança un coup d'œil vers Henry qui regardait sa petite sœur. Elle le reporta sur Emma :

— Un paquet de couches suffira, dit-elle. J'ai le nécessaire dans la salle de bains. Et demain nous pourrons regarder ensemble comment nous aménagerons sa chambre.

« Nous ». Regina ne parlait qu'en employant des « nous » constatait Emma qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à assimiler cette « famille » que la Méchante Reine voulait former.

— Ok, fit-elle pour couper court. Alors j'y vais. Henry je reviens.

— Je sais, répondit ce dernier comme une évidence.

Regina vit Emma sortir mais la suivit dans le couloir.

— Attends, Miss Swan.

Emma s'arrêta et leur regard se sondèrent un instant, Regina percevant ce besoin indicible de retrouver un peu de proximité avec sa Sauveuse.

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue et que tu restes ce soir.

Emma s'efforçait de rester aussi neutre que possible :

— Ouais… De rien.

Regina la vit descendre les escaliers et retourna dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la commode où se trouvaient d'anciens vêtements d'Henry mais elle en sortit deux babyphones qu'elle alluma pour vérifier leur fonctionnement. Malgré les années, les appareils étaient en état et lui permettraient d'entendre Sara depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

— Henry ?

— Oui maman ?

— Je descends faire le dîner, tu viens ou tu restes avec Sara ?

— Je reste un peu avec elle.

— Bien, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle rejoignit donc la cuisine mais depuis toutes ces semaines, la nourriture au réfrigérateur était périmée. Seule dans la pièce, elle pouvait se permettre de faire un peu de magie. Elle fit donc disparaître les mets avariés qui furent aussitôt remplacés par autant de viandes, de poissons et de légumes frais qui lui permettraient de préparer un bon repas pour son fils et sa Sauveuse.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Emma qui revenait, un paquet de couches sous le bras. La blonde avait encore du mal à croire ce qui se passait depuis le milieu de la journée. Rien n'aurait pu prédire qu'elle viendrait ce soir chez Regina Mills, une boite de couches dans les bras… et pourtant, elle était bien là et, une nouvelle fois, des parfums de cuisine embaumaient les lieux et lui ouvraient l'appétit. Elle vit alors la table de la salle à manger dressée de trois assiettes, de beaux couverts, des verres, une bouteille de vin rouge déjà ouverte.

Regina revint près de la table et y posa deux dessous de plat.

— J'ai les couches, lança Emma en lui montrant son achat.

Regina s'approcha et s'en saisit, amusée par cette image tout à fait charmante.

— Merci Miss Swan. Nous allons pouvoir habiller notre petite Princesse pour la nuit.

— Où est Henry ? demanda Emma en la suivant vers les escaliers.

— Avec sa sœur, répondit simplement la Reine.

Emma le constata en rentrant dans la chambre. Regina s'adressa à lui :

— Henry, tu vas te doucher et te changer mon chéri, le temps que ta mère et moi nous occupions de Sara et nous passons à table dans un quart d'heure.

— Ok, fit Henry.

Il sortit de la chambre et Regina prit leur fille dans ses bras avant de l'allonger sur la table à langer dont elle s'était si souvent servi pour Henry jusqu'à l'âge de deux ans.

— Miss Swan ? appela-t-elle. Tu veux changer Sara ?

Emma n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de cette scène. Mais changer un bébé la rendit soudainement nerveuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Que penserait Regina si elle s'y prenait mal ? Elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de mauvaise mère dont Regina l'avait souvent taxée.

— Non, tu peux le faire, tenta-t-elle l'air de rien.

Regina comprit que sa Sauveuse était gênée et n'insista pas. Elle nettoya donc Sara, la changea avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'assit alors dans un canapé placé face au petit lit et Emma la vit déboutonner son chemisier avant que Regina ne l'ouvre sur sa poitrine. Emma réalisa que la Reine n'avait même pas mis de soutien-gorge et ses joues s'empourprèrent littéralement devant pareil constat. Regina se préparait à allaiter Sara et malgré elle, malgré tout le côté maternel de cette scène, elle percevait une gêne inhabituelle l'envahir. La Sauveuse tenta de se reprendre, de se focaliser sur Sara.

— Approche, fit Regina d'une voix basse. Viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Emma réalisa que sa bouche était sèche quand elle eut quelques difficultés à déglutir. Elle s'approcha néanmoins et effaça le dernier mètre qui la séparait de la Reine et sa Princesse. Elle s'assit enfin à côté de Regina et sentit sa main saisir la sienne et la serrer doucement. Emma se sentit désarmée par ses frissons mais aussi par Regina qui, avec ce bébé, garantissait plus de retenue de sa part. Emma ne pouvait décemment pas accuser Regina ou se laisser aller à une quelconque agressivité face à cette adorable petite fille.

Regina la détailla un instant, capta son regard troublé sur leurs mains jointes et tenta :

— J'aurais voulu te prévenir plus tôt, avoua-t-elle.

Emma fronça les sourcils et regarda Regina. Au fond d'elle, elle lui en voulait d'avoir disparu et puisqu'elle abordait le sujet :

— Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

— J'avais peur, se défendit Regina. Tu ne voulais pas me croire quand je t'ai parlé de ma grossesse, tu m'avais trahie en te servant de moi pour atteindre ma mère.

— Alors tu t'es dit que disparaître de la circulation réglerait nos problèmes ?

— Je portais notre enfant, tu n'étais pas prête à l'accepter, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de savoir où j'en étais.

Emma se leva, plus nerveuse et frotta ses mains moites contre son jeans. Rien ne prouvait que Sara était sa fille même si au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ce fut le cas. Quoi qu'il en était Whale lui confirmerait ses doutes dès le lendemain.

— Ok… Je t'ai dit que je regrettais pour ta mère… Et pour ce qui est du… Du reste, j'ai besoin de temps.

Regina l'avait suivie des yeux et les baissa sur Sara qui s'était endormie contre elle. Elle se releva avec douceur pour ne pas la réveiller, le chemisier toujours ouvert sur sa poitrine. Elle installa Sara dans le petit lit d'Henry. Elle se tourna vers Emma sans percevoir la moindre gêne d'être à moitié dénudée devant elle. Elle referma les pans de son chemisier et les boutonna un à un sans la quitter des yeux.

— S'il y a bien une chose que tu m'as apprise Miss Swan, c'est de prendre mon mal en patience… Quelle ironie pour une Méchante Reine, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux d'Emma avaient depuis quelques secondes quittées ceux de la Reine. Irrésistiblement attirés par les pans ouverts, ils suivaient maintenant le chemin des doigts de Regina autour des boutons. Sa tâche accomplie, elle dut les relever sur son visage et se concentrer sur sa dernière réplique. Regina jouait-elle avec ses nerfs ? Ce bébé, puis sa présence dans sa maison et enfin, son rhabillage après cette scène plus qu'inattendue...

— Ouais, fit-elle seulement, à court de répartie.

Mais ses paumes restaient désespérément moites et elle les frotta à nouveau à son jeans avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Elle jeta un œil sur la petite fille qui dormait à poings fermés, telle un ange tombé du ciel. Et l'expression n'était pas tout à fait fausse puisque Sara était née par magie, venue au monde par un miracle inexplicable.

— Comment tu peux savoir que c'est moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, brûlée par ses trop nombreuses questions. Comment tu sais que...

— Que tu es le père ? termina Regina, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Aussitôt, Emma se renfrogna. La provocation de la Reine avait eu son effet.

— Je suis une femme, je te rappelle ! sentit-elle le besoin de préciser, vexée. Et deux femmes ne font pas d'enfant, ni dans ce monde, ni dans le vôtre jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Regina leva les sourcils et répliqua aussitôt :

— Et bien, tu l'as maintenant... La preuve.

Emma s'agaça et souffla, exaspérée. Regina voulait toujours obtenir le dernier mot, quel que soit le sujet. Elle détourna les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'enchaîner :

— Non, j'ai aucune preuve ! Rien ne me prouve que je suis aussi la mère...

Regina ne quittait pas Emma des yeux, prise entre l'envie de poursuivre cette petite querelle et le désir d'approcher sa Sauveuse et de retrouver le goût de ses lèvres.

— Tu l'auras quand tu auras vu les résultats de l'examen que tu as demandé à Whale, affirma-t-elle, loin d'être dupe.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Regina avait dû l'entendre et s'amusait maintenant à lui jeter cette information à la figure, comme un point marqué dans cette joute à laquelle elles participaient. Quoi répondre à cela ? Heureusement, l'arrivée de Henry dans la pièce calma l'ambiance électrique. Enveloppé dans son pyjama, il approcha du lit de Sara, toujours aussi enthousiasmé par sa présence. Il glissa ses doigts délicatement sur son front et tourna les yeux vers ses mères.

— On pourrait décorer sa chambre dès demain ? J'ai pas école... Et on pourrait aller lui acheter un lit et des jouets...

— On verra ça demain, lui répondit Emma, pour le moment, Sara a besoin de dormir alors on va la laisser tranquille.

Henry se résigna et suivit ses mères hors de la chambre avant que tous les trois ne descendent au rez-de-chaussée puis rejoignent la table de la salle à manger. Regina s'éloigna vers la cuisine et revint avec un plat qu'elle posa et découvrit :

— Chevreuil aux myrtilles et aux cèpes, annonça-t-elle.

— Super, fit Henry ! C'est l'un de mes plats préférés.

Emma regarda Regina la servir. Encore une fois, la Reine n'avait pas lésiné sur le plat en l'invitant à dîner et la Sauveuse réalisait que ce genre de dîner devenait un peu trop répétitif pour deux grandes ennemies se disputant sans arrêt la garde de leur fils.

Regina se rassit en bout de table, Emma d'un côté, Henry de l'autre, et servit à sa Sauveuse le vin rouge qu'elle avait choisi pour l'occasion de leur dîner en famille.

— J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant mon absence, fit-elle enfin.

Emma voyait Henry se régaler du plat de Regina et devait admettre que le chevreuil, ainsi cuisiné, était un véritable délice. Un mélange sucré-salé tout à fait adéquate pour qualifier la Reine.

— Je veux bien le croire, lança-t-elle d'un petit ton ironique.

Regina ne se formalisa pas et expliqua :

— Puisqu'Henry est bientôt en vacances, nous pourrions quitter la ville tous les quatre, avec Sara.

Emma ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de proposition. Cependant, elle songea à un détail loin d'être anodin et rappela :

— Que fais-tu de la malédiction ?

— Gold a su la contourner pour aller chercher son fils, répondit Regina. Il me dira comment sortir. Nous pourrions même envisager de partir définitivement.

Henry manqua d'avaler de travers. Jamais il n'aurait cru sa mère capable d'une telle proposition.

— Tu veux quitter Storybrooke maman ?

Regina lança un regard à Emma qu'elle voyait toute aussi stupéfaite par sa remarque. Elle essuya ses lèvres, but quelques gorgées de vin et répondit :

— N'est-ce pas le souhait de tout le monde dans cette ville ? De voir disparaître la Méchante Reine ? Miss Swan ? Je suis certaine que mon absence a réjoui la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke. Y'a-t-il eu la moindre déposition pour prévenir de ma disparition ?

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle et Emma s'énerva :

— Je t'ai cherchée je te signale ! Henry était inquiet ! J'étais inquiète !

La Reine frissonna sur cette dernière remarque confessée, par sa faute, par Emma. Elle ne pouvait dissimuler son petit sourire ravi et son regard malicieux. Henry intervint en voyant le ton monter :

— Mais tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Emma s'efforça de se calmer pour ne pas envenimer la soirée et inquiéter Henry. Regina avait ce pouvoir sur elle, de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle se rappela d'une chose importante et expliqua :

— Gold est passé me voir ce matin. Il veut le poste de Maire de Storybrooke.

— Il ne l'aura pas, répondit Regina.

— Tu oublies que dans notre monde, les gens ont le droit de voter, c'est ce qu'on appelle plus communément une Démocratie.

Regina répondit aussi sec :

— Je suis la Méchante Reine, je te rappelle, Storybrooke est ma ville et le restera tant que j'y habiterai.

— Elle ne l'est plus depuis que le sort est levé et que tout le monde ici a retrouvé ses esprits.

Henry intervint et tenta :

— Pourquoi on ne leur dirait pas qu'à vous deux vous avez arrêté Cora et sauver Storybrooke ?

Emma grommela :

— Parce que je ne sais toujours pas si Cora est encore en vie.

Regina détourna les yeux sur cette remarque de la part de sa Sauveuse. Durant toutes ces semaines, elle avait songé à sa mère, à ce que celle-ci aurait pensé sur le fait d'être grand-mère d'une si belle petite fille.

— Ma mère est morte, dit-elle enfin.

Emma fronça les sourcils et la regarda :

— Comment tu le sais ?

Regina la regarda :

— Je l'ai tuée…

Un lourd silence retomba dans la salle à manger. Emma ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle savait que Regina ne mentait pas et elle en perdait à nouveau sa répartie. Que pouvait-elle redire à pareille annonce ? Tuer un membre de sa propre famille était un fait inenvisageable en son sens, un sacrifice impossible à faire et pourtant Regina l'avait fait. Etait-ce cela « l'affaire importante à régler » dont elle lui avait parlé à la mine avant de ne plus la revoir ?

— Je suis désolée, tenta-t-elle.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre en pareilles circonstances ? Elle qui avait songé que Cora rôdait encore en ville et préparait un mauvais coup, Regina lui annonçait avoir définitivement « réglé » le problème. Un autre qu'elle n'aurait pas à résoudre, pensait Emma. Elle vit la Reine se lever, débarrasser les assiettes et annoncer.

— Je vais chercher le dessert.

Emma regarda son fils et lui fit d'un petit signe de tête :

— Henry…

Le jeune garçon comprit par ce seul mot qu'Emma lui signifiait de se lever pour aider sa mère. Il obéit et suivit Regina jusqu'à la cuisine. Dès qu'ils furent seuls il en profita pour demander :

— Maman ?

Regina sortit du four une tarte aux pommes qui embauma la pièce de senteurs sucrées et appétissantes.

— Oui mon chéri ?

— Tu crois qu'Emma va venir vivre ici avec toi ? Qu'on va pouvoir vivre ensemble ?

Cette pensée était grisante dans l'esprit de Regina. Pour elle, cette supposition n'en était pas une car cette réalité faisait toujours partie de son passée, de ses souvenirs profondément ancrés dans sa mémoire. Son Emma n'était pas si différente de celle qui l'attendait dans la salle à manger, de ce fait, Regina prenait réellement son mal en patience pour la « toucher » là où sa Sauveuse était la plus sensible.

— J'y travaille, répondit-elle en lui tendant des petites assiettes à dessert.

Henry les prit et la suivit dans la salle à manger. Sa mère blonde était toujours assise et reposait son verre de vin. Regina coupa la tarte et servit les parts dans chaque assiette avant de reprendre place près d'Emma. Elle la détailla, profita de cet instant anodin où elle se sentait simplement bien avec sa Sauveuse et son fils.

— Comment vont tes parents, Miss Swan ? demanda-t-elle.

Emma ne s'était pas attendue à cette question. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

— Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?

— Non, répliqua Regina d'un ton franc. Mais ils sont importants pour toi, alors ils le sont pour moi.

Emma était décontenancée et ne parvenait pas à cerner cette nouvelle Reine si étrangement attentive et froide à la fois.

— Ils vont bien, finit-elle par répondre.

Et malgré elle, Emma repensa à la discussion tenue avec Mary-Margaret sur leur souhait de « rentrer chez eux », de retourner dans leur monde. Devait-elle en parler à Regina qui serait tout autant concernée par un tel départ si Blanche et David utilisaient les haricots pour partir ? Elle hésitait, ne parvenait pas à se libérer totalement de cette méfiance ancrée en elle.

— Comment va ton père ? demanda Regina à son fils.

— Il va bien, mais je crois qu'il pense que maman et lui vont se remettre ensemble.

Regina fronça les sourcils sur cette réponse inconvenante et reporta ses yeux bruns sur Emma qui ne contredisait pas ces mots. Bien sûr, il avait dû se passer de nombreuses choses pendant son absence, se disait la Reine. Le docteur Whale avait été incapable de lui dire en détail le cours des évènements en ville et la Reine avait de nombreuses semaines à rattraper. Si la plupart des habitants ne l'intéressait guère, le fils de Gold, Baelfire avait toute son attention en tant que père d'Henry et ancien amant de sa Sauveuse. Regina n'admettrait jamais en être jalouse bien que son intérêt pour cette question la trahissait déjà.

— Est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour Neil, Miss Swan ? demanda la Reine de façon directe.

Emma n'aimait pas ce sujet de conversation, encore moins cette question. Le visage rembrunit, elle répondit aussi sec et spontanément :

— Ca ne te regarde pas.

Mais elle vit sur les traits de la Reine, une émotion toute aussi nouvelle que les autres. Elle l'avait blessée. Et même si les traits de Regina demeuraient presque illisibles, son regard la trahissait et reflétait autant de confusion que de peine.

— Neil et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps, reprit Emma agacée pour adoucir sa première réponse.

Mais de toute évidence, cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas la Reine qui ne semblait pas plus rassurée. D'ailleurs, le silence qui suivit fut lourd et significatif à la fois. Henry se permit encore d'intervenir. Loin d'être crédule, il savait les enjeux de cette conversation.

— Emma, reprit Henry, ce que maman veut savoir, c'est...

— Henry ! le stoppa Emma, le regard réprobateur.

— C'est pas grave, tenta Regina avec un sourire forcé. Pour cela aussi, je suppose qu'il me faudra prendre mon mal en patience.

La Reine se leva, posa sa serviette près de son assiette et s'excusa :

— Je vais chercher de l'eau.

Elle s'éloigna sous les yeux de Henry et d'Emma qui lâcha un profond soupir, à la fois agacée et confuse. Plus le temps passait, plus elle semblait prendre le rôle de la Méchante ! D'ailleurs, son fils le lui fit aussitôt comprendre :

— Maman ! Je crois qu'elle veut vraiment qu'on soit tous les quatre ensemble ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu n'aimes plus papa ? En plus, je t'ai entendue le dire à papa la semaine dernière !

— Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, gamin ! argumenta Emma avec évidence. Tu n'as que onze ans et c'est pas une conversation pour enfant !

Henry leva les sourcils, dépassé par la mauvaise foi de sa mère.

— Alors quand ça t'arrange, je redeviens un enfant. Et si, ça me regarde puisque je suis votre fils !

— Et tu es aussi celui de Neil, rappela Emma.

Cette fois, Henry se leva à son tour. Mais quand il voulut s'éloigner, il fut interpellé par la voix radoucie d'Emma.

— Henry, excuse-moi...

Il s'arrêta et posa les yeux sur sa mère blonde.

— Tu devrais aller la voir et lui dire ça à elle...

Emma fronça les sourcils pour révéler son désaccord, peu encline à s'excuser auprès de la Reine ! Mais le regard insistant et réprobateur de son fils la poussa à se lever.

— Très bien. J'y vais.

Emma aperçut une étincelle de satisfaction dans les prunelles de son fils et secoua la tête. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine de la Reine et trouva celle-ci devant le lavabo, dos à elle. Maintenant, quoi dire ? De toute évidence, son fils avait raison, encore une fois, songeait-elle. Mais l'avouer et l'admettre étaient deux choses compliquées pour elle. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle et hésita entre croiser les bras ou enfouir les mains dans ses poches. Pourquoi devenait-elle si nerveuse ?

— Y'a rien entre Neal et moi, fit-elle pour briser le silence.

Regina avait eu besoin d'être seule un instant pour se reprendre et les mots d'Emma venaient soulager ses doutes et ses craintes. Elle se tourna, faisant mine d'essuyer ses mains sur un torchon puis s'offrit quelques secondes de plus pour détailler sa Sauveuse. Bien sûr, la Reine était jalouse, habituée à l'exclusivité de ses serviteurs ou à leur crainte. Personne ne la défiait jamais et Emma Swan n'avait cessé de le faire depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke.

— Et entre nous ? osa-t-elle demander sans la quitter des yeux.

Regina exagérait, songea Emma. La Reine profitait de ce moment seule à seule, de son approche pour lui soutirer plus d'aveux encore. Elle finit par croiser les bras et détourna un instant les yeux, peu à l'aise. L'idée même de sentir ce lien entre elle et Regina échauffait son corps, créait des images suggestives. Les semaines passées loin de Regina n'avaient pas effacé le rêve érotique qu'elle avait fait... D'ailleurs, d'autres avaient suivi entre temps.

— Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais, répondit Emma en reportant les yeux sur la Reine. Avant d'aller à la mine, je t'ai parlé... De certaines choses.

Elle laissa une seconde ou deux passer avant de reprendre :

— Mais comment il faudrait que je réagisse ? D'abord, tu me sors qu'on est en couple et qu'on vit ensemble... Ensuite, tu me dis que t'es enceinte, puis tu t'enlèves le coeur parce que je t'ai utilisée... Ok, ça, on en a déjà parlé, c'était ma faute, mais après, tu disparais sans même me prévenir, tu nous laisses Henry et moi sans aucune nouvelle et des semaines après, Whale m'appelle pour me dire que tu vas accoucher ! Et maintenant, je me retrouve chez toi avec Henry et un bébé qui dort à l'étage et qui, d'après toi, serait le mien ! J'ai déjà du mal à gérer mes parents qui ont le même âge que moi...

Au fil des explications et de l'emportement d'Emma, Regina s'était rapprochée pas à pas jusqu'à se retrouver face à elle. Elle finit par esquisser un léger sourire, ce dernier marqué d'une satisfaction certaine, et glissa sa main dans celle d'Emma avant de l'entraîner vers le salon…

— Viens, dit-elle simplement…

Emma suivit sans trop comprendre tandis que Regina l'amenait vers les escaliers. Elle la vit, d'un geste, faire disparaître tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table du salon et monta à sa suite, sa main toujours dans la sienne, jusqu'à revenir dans la chambre de Sara.

Regina la lâcha finalement et vint prendre Sara dans ses bras avant de revenir vers Emma :

— Que dirais-tu de passer notre première nuit avec notre fille ?

Emma afficha une mine plus perplexe et incertaine qu'elle ne l'avait fait en suivant la Reine.

— Est-ce que t'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

Regina avait parfaitement entendu autant qu'elle était consciente que sa relation avec sa Sauveuse n'était pas celle qu'elle avait connue dans son passé. Si Emma était dans le déni de leur relation, la Reine réalisait l'être tout autant. Sauf qu'au contraire d'Emma, elle refusait d'accepter que le shérif n'était plus celle de ses souvenirs.

— J'ai entendu, dit-elle… Je sais que tu n'es pas mon Emma, que tu n'as rien à voir avec celle qui chaque jour venait me voir avec des fleurs dans mon bureau, m'apportait mon café au lit le matin ou me réveillait en me faisant l'amour… Mais pourtant, cette petite fille est là, notre Sara existe, alors pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas être comme je te voyais avant ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas l'espoir de retrouver ma Miss Swan qui voulait ce bébé autant que moi ?

Emma allait devenir folle. Regina lui ferait perdre la raison, Emma en était certaine maintenant. Entre changement radicale de comportement, tendresse et histoires d'amour et de bébé, Emma ne savait plus quoi penser. Chacune des paroles prononcées par la Reine avait été imagée... Et Dieu savait qu'Emma aurait préféré ne pas imaginer le "faire l'amour à chaque réveil"... Parce que son corps devenait telles des montagnes Russes, secoué par de terribles montées de chaleur, enivré par d'effroyables tournis... Elle détourna les yeux, ramena une main à son front et ses doigts finirent par repousser ses cheveux blonds. Elle avait tellement de réponses aux dernières questions de Regina. Mais celle-ci se débrouillait pour semer le doute, attiser une culpabilité infondée, créer l'incertitude au fond d'elle. Etait-elle sous le coup d'un sort qui lui avait fait oublier ces habitudes étranges avec Regina ? Etait-elle l'Emma dont elle parlait. Devenait-elle schizophrène au point de ne pas se rappeler de ses propres agissements. Regina semblait tellement sincère et même son regard normalement habité par la haine et la destruction, devenait aussi tendre et nostalgique qu'amoureux lorsqu'il croisait le sien. Même Henry n'avait eu aucune difficulté à croire l'histoire de leur couple, de leur vie commune. Il acceptait l'existence de Sara aussi facilement qu'il assimilait l'amour qui les liait toutes les deux. Elle releva les yeux sur Regina, l'examina avec attention, Sara dans ses bras. Et rien ne changeait. La Méchante Reine ne reprenait pas ses airs mauvais de sorcière terrifiante. Peut-être aurait-il été plus simple de s'en tenir à la haine cordiale ? L'aimer lui paraissait tellement invraisemblable... Se battre contre un sentiment positif résumait finalement toute sa vie. D'abord l'abandon d'un amour maternel envers Henry et maintenant, la lutte contre celui qui rôdait au fond de son être. Et si elle changeait d'avis ? Et si elle baissait les armes ? Dans ce monde, tout était possible et Sara en était une preuve. La Reine préparait-elle un autre coup ? Complotait-elle pour la rayer définitivement du paysage et régner en dictateur absolu sur les habitants de Storybrooke ? Comment savoir ? Même son fabuleux instinct la quittait désormais, la confiance infaillible en son talent inné la laissait démunie, désarmée. Que devait-elle choisir ? Elle secoua la tête dans ses réflexions transformées en véritable torture mentale.

— J'ai besoin de temps...

Elle contourna la Reine, quitta la pièce à la hâte et dévala les escaliers pour fuir cette maison de malheur. Henry resterait avec sa mère ce soir, cette nuit, au moins jusqu'au lendemain... Elle cherchait désespérément de l'air, de l'espace, un peu de vide dans sa tête. Et qui pouvait l'aider ? Personne ne comprendrait la confusion qui noircissait ses pensées, les brouillait. Personne n'accepterait qu'elle eut le moindre doute sur un amour possible envers la Reine. Quel genre de personne cela faisait d'elle, alors ?

.

.

**NA** : Un chapitre plus long dans l'attente de vos réactions. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaît !

J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour mon site Steditions (voire google) où je coécris plusieurs romans lesbiens - n'en déplaise à ceux qui n'aiment pas la pub, nous savons que beaucoup de lecteurs/lectrices recherchent des romans exclusivement entre femmes. N'hésitez pas à me contacter en PM si vous êtes intéressés, je vous offrirai 20% sur votre première commande #bitchplease

A bientôt

SF aka Kyrian Malone (et Jamie Leigh)


	20. Chapitre 19 - Par une belle journée

Chapitre 19 : Par une belle journée…

Le soleil brillait sur Storybrooke en cette belle journée. Rares étaient les fois où le ciel était si bleu et dégagé et il ne l'avait pas été depuis de longues semaines. Ce changement notable réjouissait les habitants de la ville qui n'hésitaient pas à sortir de chez eux pour en profiter.

Oui, cette journée s'annonçait magnifique et le temps était tout à fait égal à l'humeur de la Méchante Reine qui, malgré sa légère dispute avec le shérif, avait décidé de se lever tôt ce matin pour sortir avec sa petite fille et son fils Henry en promenade. Tous l'avaient vue, la Reine disparue, habillée de façon toujours élégante et marchant derrière un landau de luxe à travers la rue principale de Storybrooke. Personne ne savait où la Reine avait été durant tout ce temps mais son retour ne passait pas inaperçu. Elle s'était d'abord arrêtée à la boutique de Rebecca Brings pour acheter de nombreux vêtements de nourrisson, puis à la boutique de madame Mason pour acheter quelques légumes frais, et enfin chez Ted Littleton afin de remplacer son mixeur usé. Oui, Regina Mills s'était affichée à Storybrooke avec sa petite fille dont personne ne savait rien, ni d'où elle venait, ni qui était le père. Et la seule chose dont tous pouvaient se réjouir en attendant de savoir ce que la Méchante Reine préparait, était ce beau temps revenu en même temps que sa Majesté.

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone Ruby la vit entrer chez Granny. Elle avait parlé à Rebecca Brings qui l'avait informée du retour de la Reine, puis elle avait appelé Mary-Margaret, sa meilleure amie, pour la prévenir à son tour. Elle s'approcha d'une des tables, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur la petite fille.

— Je vous sers quoi Madame le Maire ?

— Un café.

— Et toi Henry ?

— Un chocolat et des pancakes !

— C'est noté.

Chez Granny, le silence était revenu en voyant la Reine et ses deux enfants s'installer. Car oui, la Reine était vivante. Quelques murmures résonnaient, des regards curieux les dévisageaient. Regina n'avait que faire des trois quarts de ces gens et elle n'était venue ici qu'en sachant pertinemment qu'Emma Swan y viendrait prendre son café à dix heures précise, ce qui arriva.

Quand sa Sauveuse franchit le seuil de la porte, Regina adopta une attitude plus détachée, son regard sur le journal de Storybrooke. Car si Miss Swan s'éloignait d'elle à chacune de ses approches, alors peut-être reviendrait-elle vers elle si elle cessait de l'approcher.

Emma avait vu la Reine assise à une table. Elle avait un mal de tête carabiné ce matin après avoir bu du whisky jusqu'à plus soif la veille. L'alcool avait été son seul ami. Elle lui avait confié tous ses doutes, toutes ses pensées intimes et il les avait acceptées avec plaisir, lui laissant quelques séquelles au réveil. Aussitôt, Henry s'approcha, tout sourire.

— Salut maman ! Tu aurais dû être là ce matin, on est allé acheter plein de trucs pour Sara !

Emma lâcha un soupir devant l'enthousiasme débordant de son fils. Il ne cessait de se réjouir de cette nouvelle famille qu'ils formaient à quatre. Elle tenta un sourire et glissa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Henry.

— J'avais des choses à faire...

Elle lança un regard à Regina qui ne lui accordait pas l'ombre d'une attention. Elle en fut étonnée, voire même agacée. Un jour, la Reine lui demandait de passer la nuit avec elle, le lendemain, elle l'ignorait.

— Je te sers un café comme d'habitude ? lui demanda Ruby.

— Double, répondit Emma en présentant deux doigts tendus.

— Oh, réagit Ruby, la nuit a été courte...

— Sans commentaire, répondit Emma.

— Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ? l'interrogea Henry.

A nouveau, Emma jeta un œil sur Regina qui ne daignait pas lui offrir un seul regard, trop préoccupée par sa princesse dans le berceau. Et plus elle constatait ce comportement distant, plus elle rageait intérieurement. Décidément, la Reine jouait avec ses nerfs, elle en était certaine. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche et elle répondit d'abord à son fils :

— Non, je te laisse profiter de Regina et de ta petite soeur... Je dois répondre.

Elle désigna le téléphone à la fin de sa phrase et décrocha en posant un regard désolé sur Henry.

— Oui ?

# _C'est le docteur Whale, miss Swan._

La pression grimpa en réalisant qu'il détenait sûrement les résultats du test de la veille.

— Alors ? Vous avez les résultats ?

Un silence s'ensuivit tandis que Ruby déposait le grand gobelet devant Emma.

— Voici ton double.

Mais Emma n'entendit pas les mots de Ruby, bien trop préoccupée par ceux qui suivraient de la part du docteur Whale.

# _Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tout correspond... _

— Quoi tout correspond ? demanda Emma, sur les nerfs, qu'est-ce qui correspond ?

# _Votre sang et celui du bébé... Vous êtes bien... la génitrice, si je puis dire..._

Sur ces mots, Emma se figea, le regard dans le vide. Ca ne pouvait être vrai. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'une vaste blague et elle se réveillerait sûrement dans les prochaines secondes. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il confirmait cette réalité difficile à concevoir.

— C'est pas possible, fit-elle, il doit forcément y avoir une erreur... J'arrive !

Elle raccrocha, tendue et prit le gobelet dans sa main. Entre temps, Henry avait rejoint Regina, conscient que sa maman blonde restait préoccupée par la situation actuelle. Emma se détourna et heurta une personne dans son empressement.

— Hé, salut, fit Neil en lui souriant.

— C'est pas le moment, rétorqua Emma, dépassée par les évènements.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta le café et se hâta vers sa voiture pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Tous se liguaient contre elle. Le docteur devait comploter, complice de la Reine et jouait aussi avec ses nerfs. Il était simple de falsifier des tests, de lui faire croire n'importe quoi.

A peine Emma fut-elle sortie que Gold entra dans le café restaurant sans manquer de constater lui aussi le retour de la Reine. Il s'approcha de la table :

— Miss Mills, je me suis laissé dire que vous étiez de retour.

Il remarqua la présence du nourrisson dont Belle lui avait parlé après un appel de Ruby.

— Quelle adorable petite fille. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Regina se tendit et le fusilla du regard :

— Ce ne sont pas vos oignons.

— Je crains que chaque événement affairant à cette ville soit mes oignons d'une façon ou d'une autre Majesté.

— Mêlez-vous de ma vie, je me mêlerai de la votre Gold.

— Vous me menacez ?

— Je n'hésiterai pas à bien pire si vous me cherchez.

Gold le savait. Il lança un coup d'œil à Henry avant de s'éloigner. Plus protectrice que jamais, Regina ne laisserait personne s'intéresser à son enfant. Si Gold avait vu en elle une Reine manipulable pour faire d'elle la Méchante Reine, elle deviendrait une Reine Impitoyable envers quiconque s'attaquerait à sa famille.

.

.

.

Emma déboula dans le bureau du docteur Whale sans même frapper, déjà persuadée d'un complot. Sur son entrée fracassante, le docteur Whale se leva de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau.

— Vous avez truqué les résultats, l'accusa-t-elle sans hésiter.

— Pardon ? Non, je vous assure, répondit Whale en toute sincérité. Les résultats sont là...

Il désigna des documents qu'il prit pour les lui tendre.

— Ils sont écrits noir sur blanc et il n'y a aucun doute possible.

Emma se saisit des papiers d'un geste brusque et les parcourut d'un œil sombre. Mais tout cela ne signifiait que des mots, des résultats médicaux, des chiffres inscrits sur une feuille.

— Je ne peux pas croire que ce bébé vienne de moi !

Le docteur Whale leva les sourcils, convaincu du contraire par les résultats irréfutables de la science.

— Aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, c'est pourtant le cas.

A bout de nerfs, Emma prit le docteur par le col et le secoua d'un air menaçant.

— C'est encore une de vos manipulations !

— Mademoiselle Swan, s'écria le docteur, apeuré par la violence du Shérif. Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

Emma serra les dents, le regard méprisant sur le docteur. Elle finit par le lâcher, consciente de son emportement dû à un trop plein d'émotions bousculées. Elle reporta les yeux sur les documents, les lut avec plus d'attention. Tout était écrit noir sur blanc comme l'avait dit Whale. Elle était _le père_ de cette petite fille.

— Je ne saurais expliquer ce miracle, commenta le docteur en rajustant sa cravate. Mais la science n'a rien à voir avec la magie et elle ne ment jamais.

Emma secoua la tête en signe de refus catégorique. Elle s'évertuait à nier l'évidence, elle le savait.

— Mais deux femmes ne font pas d'enfant ! Et je n'ai rien fait avec Regina !

Cette dernière réplique avait sonné comme autant de justifications nécessaires. Elle jugeait bon de rappeler son innocence, comme si on la jugerait pour tous ses faux-pas, ses dernières faiblesses, ses pensées inavouées...

— Il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi !

Le docteur Whale la fixa, confus et incertain. Il ne savait quoi dire sur les affirmations du Shérif. Aucune accusation n'avait été formulée pourtant.

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais cette petite fille est bien la vôtre.

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard dans le vide.

— C'est lui, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Les documents en main, elle devait trouver une réponse, une raison, la source de toute cette histoire abracadabrante. Rien ne pouvait expliquer son lien de sang avec Sara, hormis la magie. Et si la Reine n'était pas responsable de ce sortilège, alors quelqu'un d'autre aussi puissant qu'elle, l'était forcément.

.

.

Emma entra aussi précipitamment dans le magasin de Gold qu'elle ne l'avait fait dans le bureau du docteur Whale et trouva son propriétaire derrière son comptoir.

— C'est forcément vous ! Tout ça c'est votre faute !

— J'assume sans mal les faits qu'on me reproche quand j'en suis l'instigateur, encore faudrait-il que vous me disiez quelle est ma faute très chère.

— Ce bébé ! Cette petite fille ! s'emballa Emma. Deux femmes ne font pas d'enfant ensemble, et je n'ai jamais couché avec Regina.

Rumplestilskin eut ce petit rire agaçant qui signifiait qu'il avait des réponses qu'il se plaisait à dissimuler par pur sadisme. Emma se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et le saisit par le col :

— Ca vous fait rire ?

Gold ne vacilla pas et se recula avant de rajuster le pan de son vêtement.

— En effet, toute cette situation est décidément pleine d'ironie, voyez-vous… La magie, ma chère, la magie est tout autour de nous, en chacun de nous. Je n'ai aucunement besoin de faire un sort et aucune mauvaise intention à votre encontre bien que l'idée de voir notre Majesté aux prises avec tous ces petits soucis sentimentaux est fort plaisant. Le fait est qu'elle nous a débarrassés de Cora et de ce fait, devrait être récompensée pour service rendu à notre petite communauté. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me répète, je ne suis pas responsable de vos petits tracas.

— Qui est responsable alors ?!

Gold garda son sourire.

— La seule personne que vous ne soupçonneriez pas.

— QUI !? s'énerva Emma.

— Réfléchissez un peu, très chère. Qui, dans cette ville détient au fond de lui assez d'espoir et de foi en la magie ? Qui pourrait faire le vœu incroyable de voir ses deux mères réunies pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

Sur cette explication évasive, Emma serra les poings. Bien sûr, la réponse était toute trouvée, mais Henry ne pouvait être responsable de toute cette histoire.

— Vous allez jusqu'à accuser votre petit-fils, Gold ?! Vous êtes aussi pitoyable que je le pensais !

De nouveau, Rumplestilskin émit un petit ricanement fort désagréable aux oreilles du Shérif.

— Accuser ? Qui parle d'accusation ? N'est-ce pas plutôt une heureuse nouvelle que l'arrivée d'un bébé ? Vous devriez vous réjouir autant que mon petit-fils. Vous êtes la seule ici à porter des accusations.

Il fit quelques pas boiteux vers une de ses étagères pour y ranger un livre et reprit :

— Regardez-vous, miss Swan...

Il se retourna vers elle, plus sérieux et la désigna :

— Vous seriez prête à souhaiter le retour de notre Méchante Reine sans scrupule plutôt que d'affronter son amour... Qui de nous deux doit être accusé, croyez-vous ?

Mais ces paroles évidentes, pleines de bon sens ne firent qu'accentuer la rage d'Emma qui refusait de s'y soumettre. Gold avait raison, mais ses mots étaient comme une lame dans son propre coeur. Elle ne pouvait blâmer Henry pour son vœu innocent, alors qui pouvait-elle accuser désormais ? Il était plus simple de se battre contre de méchants... Sa mâchoire la faisait souffrir à force de crispation, de frustration et de tension.

.

.

Arrivée au commissariat où elle était seule, elle claqua la porte de son bureau derrière elle et s'appuya contre le rebord. Essoufflée par le rythme de ses songes, l'afflux de réflexions, elle ne parvenait plus à trouver d'ordre... Ses principes, jusque là, avaient été clairs, nets et simples. Elle avait aimé une fois, en avait voulu à Neil pour son départ soudain, puis s'était résignée. Elle avait réussi à outrepasser ses regrets au sujet de la naissance de Henry, de son adoption. Puis elle avait fait sa vie du mieux qu'elle avait pu en suivant son instinct. Mais tout déraillait à présent. Rien n'avait plus sa place dans sa tête. Son coeur ne savait dans quelle direction se tourner. Elle prit la bouteille de whisky, remplit son verre et le but d'un trait... Mais l'alcool n'aidait pas, bien au contraire. Ca aussi, elle le savait. Et de rage, elle jeta le verre contre le mur, malheureux geste conduit par son besoin d'évacuer. Les évènements, les faits la rapprochaient toujours plus de Regina. Même loin d'elle, même disparue pendant des semaines, la Reine occupait ses pensées, sa tête, ses rêves et ses nuits agitées... Elle mettait toute son énergie à la repousser, à l'oublier, la détester, mais sa tête et son corps ne suivaient plus. Ils jouaient contre elle désormais, refusaient de se soumettre à ses tentatives d'arrangements raisonnables. Qu'est-ce qui l'était après tout ça ? Plus elle combattait ces images gravées par ses trop nombreux rêves, plus elle faiblissait.

— Emma ?

Elle fit volte face, surprise et posa ses yeux confus sur Mary-Margaret. Quoi dire ? Elle se sentait comme une petite fille prise en flagrant délit après une bêtise. L'expression de sa mère reflétait toute son inquiétude. Mary-Margaret s'approcha, attentive et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Emma... Est-ce que ça va ?

Emma n'avait plus la force de faire semblant. Mais abdiquer devant sa mère, ennemie jurée de la Reine, serait considéré comme haute trahison. Elle-même se voyait comme une traitresse à ses propres valeurs.

— Je... Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, balbutia-t-elle.

Mary-Margaret n'en crut rien. Depuis des jours, des semaines, Emma évitait une quelconque discussion, fuyait même l'appartement lorsqu'elle et David étaient présents.

— Assieds-toi, conseilla-t-elle en l'entraînant vers le fauteuil. Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe et j'aimerais que tu me parles...

Emma prit place dans le fauteuil et s'accouda à ses genoux avant de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux. Par où commencer ? Le bébé qu'elle avait fait à Regina ? Les sentiments maudits qu'elle éprouvait à son égard ? Pire encore, les nombreux rêves de ses dernières nuits où elle faisait l'amour avec la Reine ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'un conte de fée même si elle se trouvait en présence de Blanche-Neige. Rien n'avait même l'apparence d'une histoire pour enfant dans sa tête. Tout était classé X dans tous les sens du terme. Emma releva les yeux sur sa mère et prit le temps de l'observer. Mary-Margaret incarnait réellement Blanche-Neige dans toute son innocence et son positivisme exceptionnel.

— Est-ce que c'est le retour de Regina qui t'inquiète ? demanda Mary-Margaret.

Oui et non... La réponse paraissait si vaste dans la tête d'Emma. Celle-ci détourna les yeux dans le vide et croisa les mains devant elle, accoudée.

— Emma, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas...

Emma souhaitait aussi se confier, vider son estomac, son esprit, évacuer toutes ses émotions et les faire sortir.

— Regina croit toujours que nous sommes en couple, avoua-t-elle sans risque. Et j'imagine que tu dois savoir qu'elle a eu un bébé...

Mary-Margaret demeurait attentive aux paroles de sa fille qui, pour une fois, acceptait de discuter.

— Je le sais, oui. Ruby me l'a dit. Est-ce que tu sais d'où vient ce bébé ?

Emma ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête en songeant aux résultats des tests. Elle espérait maintenant que toutes les dernières nouvelles n'avaient pas circulé en ville.

— C'est le sien, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai assisté à son accouchement avant hier...

Mary-Margaret comprenait maintenant le départ soudain de sa fille l'autre jour. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins confuse sur la naissance de ce bébé. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour, Regina mettrait au monde un enfant, une fille. Tout le monde se demandait maintenant d'où elle venait, qui était le père.

— Est-ce que tu as parlé à Regina ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi elle avait disparu et comment elle avait pu tomber enceinte ?

Autant de questions auxquelles Emma se sentait incapable de répondre. Emma secoua la tête, refusant toute confession.

Mary-Margaret comprit que sa fille souhaitait mettre de l'ordre dans cette affaire étrange, mais qu'elle dissimulait aussi des informations importantes.

— Tu devrais essayer de prendre un peu de recul, lui conseilla-t-elle sur un ton attentionné. Tout le monde préfère voir Regina occupée à pouponner qu'à menacer tous les gens de la ville... Même si les mots "pouponner" et "Regina" dans la même phrase est quelque chose de très étrange.

Mary-Margaret reposa une main tendre sur l'épaule de sa fille et tenta un sourire :

— Henry semble heureux de savoir que sa mère est revenue, que vous essayez de vous entendre... C'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

Mais Sara existait maintenant, en plus d'Henry et Emma ne perdait pas de vue ce fait devenu indéniable. Si elle persistait à garder ses distances avec la Reine, alors elle se montrerait aussi impitoyable qu'elle en refusant de s'occuper de sa fille. Malgré ses réflexions déroutantes, elle tenta un sourire pour rassurer sa mère, lui montrer qu'elle l'avait entendue.

— Tu as raison... Je te remercie, Mary-Margaret.

Sur ces mots, Blanche comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de laisser sa fille seule. Elle se leva à contre coeur. Elle ne voulait pas forcer Emma à approfondir la discussion et risquer de la heurter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Si tu as besoin, on est là, tu le sais, lui rappela-t-elle.

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la vit sortir de la pièce. De nouveau seule, elle lâcha un long soupir, reprit des traits plus soucieux.

.

.

Regina était rentrée chez elle et Henry l'avait aidée à porter ses achats dans la cuisine. A l'étage, dans la chambre de Sara, deux des nains avaient entrepris les travaux commandés par la Reine, dont Leroy qui s'occupait de peindre les murs d'un rose pâle pendant qu'Anton montait les meubles. Depuis la cuisine où elle préparait le déjeuner, Regina les entendait discuter depuis le babyphone sans que ces derniers ne la soupçonnent :

_# C'est forcément l'ancien Shérif, Graham, expliqua Leroy à Anton, il parait qu'elle couchait avec lui, c'est Emma qui me l'a dit. Et va savoir, elle aurait peut-être même pu coucher avec d'autres hommes de la ville et leur jeter un sort pour qu'ils oublient l'avoir fait_.

# _Il était blond ? demanda Anton._

_# Non, mais elle aurait pu changer la couleur de ses cheveux pour nous induire en erreur._

_# Oui, ça doit être ça…_

Regina secouait la tête sur ces élucubrations. Elle aurait pu monter, leur jeter effectivement un sort pour oser croire à de tels mensonges, mais elle n'avait pas à se justifier et ne perdrait pas son temps avec les nains. Sa Princesse dans son landau près d'elle, attendait patiemment que son biberon lui soit servi. Si la Reine appréciait d'allaiter Sara, Whale lui avait conseillé de lui donner un biberon par jour pour l'habituer à la sensation de la tétine entre ses petites lèvres adorables. Tout en préparant le biberon, ses pensées retournaient vers Emma qui n'avait pas daigné venir lui parler ce matin. Il lui avait été difficile de rester de marbre, de prétendre que cette totale indifférence ne lui faisait rien. Car ne pas contempler sa Sauveuse, même un court instant, avait été un supplice. Depuis la veille, Emma lui manquait terriblement et ses rêves, trop courts, n'étaient qu'une maigre consolation quand elle se réveillait seule dans leur grand lit. Sara semblait combler un peu ce manque, autant qu'Henry qui était égal à lui-même, mais Emma était irremplaçable autant que la chaleur de son corps contre le sien quand elle s'endormait le soir ou se réveillait le matin.

# _Encore heureux qu'elle ne sache pas pour les haricots, continua Leroy. _

Regina fronça les sourcils sur ces mots et récupéra le baby phone, plus attentive :

# _Si Blanche a parlé à la Sauveuse, on peut espérer partir bientôt et retourner dans notre monde. La Reine pourra bien rester là à croupir dans sa ville, la Forêt Enchantée pourra se passer d'elle et de sa descendance._

Les yeux de Regina virèrent au noir sur ces mots, mais avant que sa colère ne l'emporte, elle entendit la voix d'Emma :

— J'allais t'en parler...

Emma avait eu le temps d'entendre les dernières paroles des nains à l'étage. Elle avait décidé de quitter son bureau au commissariat pour retrouver Regina chez elle. Cependant, la Reine n'arrivait à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et malgré ces mots, elle s'emporta :

— M'en parler ? répéta-t-elle. Et quand ? Au moment de quitter Storybrooke ? Quand devez-vous partir ? Et où est ce champ de haricots.

Elle sut qui lui donnerait ses réponses et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

— Je vais les faire parler !

Aussitôt, Emma saisit son bras pour l'arrêter et la tourner vers elle.

— Tu ne feras parler personne ! ordonna-t-elle sur un ton plus sec.

Le regard de la Reine était empli de colère et de rancœur. Emma reconnaissait bien Regina à travers cette réaction, mais cette fois, la Reine n'était pas responsable... Elle se calma un peu et reprit :

— J'ai rien décidé... Et Henry n'est même pas au courant. Alors, calme-toi.

Regina regarda cette main fermée sur son bras. Jamais elle n'aurait autorisé quiconque à la toucher en pareille circonstance et sa colère ne faiblissait pas pour autant.

— Que je me calme alors que la ville entière complote contre moi et notre fille ? J'ai sauvé ces gens, j'ai tué ma mère pour que leur misérable existence soit épargnées… Et c'est ainsi que je suis remerciée ? Je n'attendrai pas que toi et tes parents décidiez de m'enlever mon fils pour agir Miss Swan !

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise d'Emma et marcha d'un pas pressé vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. La Sauveuse dut courir derrière elle pour la rattraper dans les escaliers et lui barrer la route. Il n'était pas question de laisser la Reine s'en prendre aux nains qui n'étaient responsables de rien.

— Regina ! la stoppa-t-elle.

Elle prit une seconde et demanda d'une voix plus basse:

— S'il te plaît...

Regina s'était arrêtée, mais Emma sentait qu'elle devait parler encore, faire des efforts plus poussés.

— J'aimerais qu'on parle... Mais pas dans les escaliers.

— Sois concise, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, répliqua Regina d'un ton plus froid.

Emma serra les dents sur le ton condescendant que Regina prenait avec elle. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour s'énerver.

— T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?! Je compte pas partir ! Et c'est pas ce foutu départ qui me préoccupe le plus pour le moment. Alors, tu descends et je te parlerai.

Regina lança un regard vers l'étage où résonnaient quelques coups de marteau. Elle se résigna à descendre les marches, droite et fit face à Emma en croisant les bras.

— Il semble que nous n'ayons pas les mêmes priorités, fit la Reine.

— Non, en effet, rétorqua Emma, maintenant agacée.

Une fois la Reine se montrait gentille et attentionnée, l'heure suivante, elle se présentait comme la pire des garces ! Emma prit un instant pour se calmer, adoucir son humeur parce qu'elle devait aborder un sujet plus que délicat qu'elle avait déjà du mal à assimiler.

— Comment tu as fait ?

Sur le regard interrogateur de Regina, elle précisa :

— Comment tu as fait pour que Sara soit ma fille ? Parce qu'apparemment, c'est bien ma fille, alors par quel miracle t'es arrivée à accoucher de ma fille ?

Regina leva les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette question qui la détournait complètement de ce problème de haricots magiques destinés à quitter ce monde. Ses traits s'adoucirent avant qu'elle ne réponde d'un air évident :

— Nous avons fait l'amour…

Mais en voyant la mine incrédule d'Emma elle précisa à contre cœur et d'un petit air accusateur :

— Du moins, _mon_ Emma et moi avons fait l'amour et je suppose que notre magie a fait le reste.

Emma roula des yeux sur ces mots qui échauffaient encore son corps ! Bon sang, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Regina ne cesserait jamais d'attiser cette maudite attirance au fond d'elle. Elle se gratta le front et contourna la Reine pour rejoindre la cuisine.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Suis-je bête, se moqua-t-elle d'un ton narquois. Mon autre moi s'est glissée dans ta chambre et t'a fait ce bébé ! Parce que deux femmes peuvent le faire, bien sûr !

Elle entendit les gazouillis enfantins de Sara et se calma aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au landau de Sara et s'en approcha. Voir Sara ainsi, après avoir eu la confirmation de son lien avec elle la troublait plus que jamais.

Regina l'avait suivie tandis que le calme revenait dans la pièce. Emma devant le landau, comment lui ferait-elle comprendre qu'elle n'inventait rien ? Que ses souvenirs, sa réalité étaient sa vérité malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Dans le dos d'Emma, à quelques centimètres, son regard parcourut son profil, sa longue chevelure blonde tombant sur ses épaules. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué, se demandait Regina. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle continue de payer le mal qu'elle avait fait après avoir fait son possible pour faire le bien ? Elle tentait de se calmer et les gazouillis de Sara atténuaient sa nervosité, sa colère d'avoir appris ce qui se tramait. Elle osa remonter sa main sur les cheveux blonds d'Emma qu'elle repoussa doucement en arrière pour mieux détailler son profil et tenta d'une voix plus calme :

— On en avait discuté, confia-t-elle. On était d'accord… Tu voulais ce bébé autant que moi…

Regina vit le visage d'Emma se tourner vers le sien comme pour sonder son regard et savoir si elle disait la vérité ou si elle lui mentait. Mais à aucun moment Regina ne lui avait menti. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de parcourir les traits du shérif, aussi durs soient-ils, juste pour s'imprégner de sa beauté, du doux reflet de ses prunelles bleues. Car Regina ne pouvait savoir quand elle reverrait Emma si elle décidait de partir après cette nouvelle dispute. Elle glissa sa main sur la sienne, traça de son doigt la courbe de son annulaire où, autrefois, se trouvait un anneau symbolique de leur union.

— On s'aimait, finit-elle par confesser.

Elle remonta son regard dans celui d'Emma et reprit :

— Et même si ce n'est plus réciproque, je suis heureuse que Sara soit là pour témoigner que notre vie a existé.

Et ses frissons revenaient hanter Emma, la harceler sous le passage des doigts de Regina sur sa peau. La regarder lui brûlait la rétine et accentuait des sensations devenues plus fortes chaque jour passé. Que pouvait bien être cette autre Emma dont Regina parlait sans arrêt ? Quel pouvoir avait-elle pour surmonter ses sentiments et les vivre pleinement ? Elle détourna le regard, de crainte de se laisser bercer. Après tout, elle avait à faire à la Reine, à celle qui avait manipulé bon nombre de personnes... Elle espérait ne pas en faire partie, mais savait qu'il n'en était rien. Rien n'était la faute de Regina, rien ne lui incombait, pas même les sensations au creux de son ventre et cette envie incessante de poser ses mains sur elle. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, de creuser, de fouiller en elle à la recherche de réponses. Regina loin d'elle, ce même désir était revenu, ces mêmes rêves torrides. Et chaque nuit, ils étaient devenus plus enflammés, plus osés, plus explicites. Chaque réveil avait été marqué de sueurs froides, d'un souffle écourte, encore imbibé de plaisir. Elle finit par se pencher au dessus du landau pour prendre Sara dans ses bras. Ses parfums de bébé apaisaient ses maux, écartaient ses songes désordonnés, innocentaient ses pensées enfiévrées. Regina prenait la forme d'un fruit défendu. Ironie risible pour l'ennemie de celle qui devait tendre la pomme... Pourtant, elle la prenait nuit après nuit, l'acceptait et y mordait goulument pour y trouver le soulagement des sens, de tant de frustrations. Au petit matin, tout revenait réel et le bien repartait à la conquête du mal. Parce que c'était ainsi que l'histoire fonctionnait normalement. Nulle part n'était écrit que la Sauveuse s'abandonnait dans les bras de la Méchante Reine... Et pour l'instant, leur petite princesse était le moindre des réconforts, un être innocent pour une personne en quête d'un pardon quelconque. Mais qu'y avait-il à pardonner ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant en serrant Sara dans ses bras, puisant la force nécessaire pour balayer ses tourments. Ce bébé était sa fille. Aucun doute sur cette question au moins. Sara n'avait pas à payer sa lâcheté, son manque de courage ou son désir de s'accrocher à tout prix à ses valeurs.

Regina près d'elle ne dit plus un mot et regarda cette scène qui avait le mérite de la réconforter, d'apaiser ses sens et ses craintes. Si tout pouvait-être aussi simple que ce moment, se disait-elle. Elle osa se rapprocher un peu plus, suffisamment d'Emma et du bébé pour pouvoir respirer les parfums de sa Sauveuse restés inchangés. Le revers de ses doigts vint effleurer la joue de Sara qui gardait ses yeux bleus ouvert sur le visage de sa maman blonde. Regina croisa le regard d'Emma et ne put réfréner un tendre sourire avant de remonter sa main à sa tempe pour repousser une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

— Je suis désolée, Miss Swan, tenta-t-elle. Désolée de ne pas être celle que tu souhaiterais que je sois.

Jamais, Emma n'aurait pu imaginer Regina s'excuser sur ce qu'elle était... Mais là n'était pas le problème ou plutôt si parce que si Regina n'était pas celle qu'elle était, alors peut-être ne ressentirait-elle pas autant d'émotions. Parce que c'était tout ce que représentait Regina qui accentuait ses envies. Ne disait-on pas que les contraires s'attiraient ? Regina était le feu et Emma était la glace. Emma était le Yin, Regina le Yang. L'un ne vivait pas sans l'autre et le monde ne tournait pas sans ce tout...

Emma eut un sourire nerveux en songeant à tout ça... Elle jeta un œil sur son adorable petite fille qui découvrait à peine le monde et regarda la Reine.

— Qu'est-ce que mon autre moi fait encore ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Regina reprit un sourire plus enjoué sur cette question.

— Tu veux dire, chez nous ?

— Ou ailleurs, répondit Emma.

Cette question était vaste, pensait Regina mais si Emma la posait, alors elle prendrait le temps de répondre. Elle se recula vers la gazinière et y posa une casserole d'eau qu'elle fit chauffer.

— En réalité, vous êtes très semblables, confia Regina qui sortait deux tasses à thé et des petits gâteaux sablés. Hormis le fait que nous vivons ensemble depuis plusieurs mois.

Regina lança un coup d'œil à Emma qu'elle avait vue s'asseoir sur un tabouret devant la table de la cuisine, Sara toujours dans ses bras. Elle poursuivit sur un thème plus délicat, pensa-t-elle.

— Tu as demandé ma main… Et j'ai dit oui… Tes parents n'ont que moyennement apprécié. Autant que ma mère.

Emma gardait les sourcils froncés, en proie à quelques difficultés... Elle avait posé la question, elle devait maintenant assumer. Mais parler mariage avec Regina dépassait tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ou c'est un truc que tu viens d'inventer ?

Le regard de Regina répondit à lui tout seul.

— Crois-tu que je me risquerais à de telles inventions ?

Emma jeta un œil sur Sara qui, à elle toute seule, représentait déjà un élément difficile à croire. Et pourtant...

— Veux-tu que je continue ou préfères-tu que je m'arrête là ? lui demanda la Reine, parfaitement consciente des doutes de sa Sauveuse.

Celle-ci hésita un instant et répondit :

— On va s'arrêter là, je crois...

Parce que les réponses de Regina au sujet de son "autre" la laissaient amère.

— Alors, j'imagine que tu vis un vrai cauchemar avec moi si l'autre était si...

Elle ne trouvait même pas les mots parce qu'elle restait incapable de concevoir toutes ces choses que son "autre" faisait avec la Reine.

— Si quoi ? l'interrogea Regina en s'approchant d'elle.

— Différente je dirais, répondit Emma largement dans le vrai.

La Reine esquissa un léger sourire charmé devant sa Sauveuse qui semblait donner de plus en plus de crédit à son histoire, ses souvenirs bien réels.

— Je te l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas si différentes, contredit-elle. Seules les circonstances le sont.

— Quelles circonstances ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu nous rapprocher à ce point ?

Au fond d'elle, Emma avait déjà toutes les réponses à ses propres questions. Elle les sentait vibrer en elle, forcer le passage pour fuir ses lèvres et la pousser à prononcer des mots inconcevables. La proximité de Regina devant elle la rendait nerveuse, la troublait sans l'avoir même frôlée...

— Tu as dû réaliser que nous étions plus que des ennemies, répondit Regina sans quitter son petit sourire.

Emma ricana tout aussi nerveusement et détourna les yeux. Cela, elle l'avait déjà réalisé, mais jamais elle ne le confierait à la Reine. Ses réflexions reprirent bon train et son expression se fit plus songeuse. Son regard sur Sara, celle-ci continuait de la fixer de ses beaux yeux bleus.

— Ce serait plus simple si ce sort m'avait aussi touchée, confia-t-elle à voix basse.

Regina ne savait dire si la situation aurait été plus simple dans ce cas précis. Elle récupéra la casserole d'eau chaude et la versa dans la théière avant de revenir vers la table et de l'y poser. Des parfums de verveine et de camomille s'élevaient dans la pièce, apaisant les humeurs de chacune. Elle s'assit près d'Emma, réconfortée par ce tableau idyllique de sa Sauveuse tenant leur petite fille dans ses bras.

— Ou peut-être serait-ce plus simple encore s'il ne m'avait pas touché, se risqua Regina.

Emma n'était même plus capable d'en juger car la Gentille Reine qui remplaçait la Méchante avait remis en question tout son équilibre habituel. Avec l'ancienne Regina, Emma avait su comment se comporter : Quelques répliques piquantes, ironiques ou sarcastiques avaient suffit à les départager. Jusqu'alors, Emma avait été la gentille de l'histoire, tandis que la nouvelle Regina chamboulait tout son fonctionnement même si elle restait la Méchante Reine aux yeux des autres habitants de Storybrooke.

Regina leur servit le thé et entendit derrière Emma :

— Madame le Maire ? On a terminé…

Leroy et Anton se tenaient devant l'entrée de la cuisine, rappelant aussi à Regina ce qu'elle avait entendu depuis le babyphone. Elle se leva et Emma ne manqua pas de constater son expression plus fermée, tel un masque froid qu'elle ne réservait qu'à ceux étrangers à sa famille.

— J'espère pour vous que tout est en place, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

— La peinture est encore fraiche, expliqua Leroy de son air renfrogné. Alors attendez une journée ou deux avant d'utiliser la chambre et laissez aérer.

— Vous pouvez disposer, lança-t-elle pour leur commander de partir.

Leroy secoua la tête sur ton toujours condescendant de la Reine. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Emma et ce bébé, lui fit un signe de main et quitta la maison en voyant Regina leur tenir la porte qu'elle ferma derrière eux. La Reine n'aimait pas accueillir des étrangers chez elle, surtout si ceux-ci complotaient dans son dos. Elle rejoignit Emma dans la cuisine avant de reprendre place près d'elle et de leur fille. Cependant, son air était plus soucieux en songeant aux haricots magiques et aux plans de ses ennemis.

— Je tiens à te prévenir, Miss Swan, je ne compte pas rester sagement chez moi en attendant que tes parents ou que d'autres habitants de Storybrooke ouvrent un portail vers notre monde.

Elle se tourna vers sa tasse et ajouta :

— S'ils t'enlevaient à moi… Je ne répondrai plus de rien.

Regina exprimait de nombreux paradoxes, songeait Emma. Elle était à la fois menaçante et touchante dans ses réactions. Mais pour Emma, partir de Storybrooke, du Maine, de cette planète, était inenvisageable. Ce monde était le sien ! Sérieusement, que ferait-elle dans une Forêt Enchantée entouré de Nains, de Cendrillon, de fées ou autres créatures magiques sorties tout droit des contes des frères Grimm ?

— Pour la énième fois, je ne compte pas partir Regina ! rappela-t-elle.

La Reine examina sa Sauveuse. Peu importait le nombre de fois où Emma lui répéterait ses projets, elle était décidée à retrouver ce champ de Haricots afin de le détruire. A une pensée totalement opposée à leur sujet de conversation, elle se leva, s'éloigna vers le salon et revint avec son sac à main noir Dior qu'elle fouilla un instant avant d'en sortir son téléphone portable. Elle y pianota et le releva devant elle avant qu'un flash n'illumine la pièce. Emma comprit que la Reine venait de la prendre en photo avec Sara, un constat totalement troublant qui la décontenança.

— Vous êtes adorables, dit Regina en vérifiant l'image qu'elle paramétra en fond d'écran. Mes deux princesses…

Car Regina savait qu'Emma Swan, en tant que fille de Blanche, était la descendante directe de feu son ancien mari le Roi. Elle rangea l'appareil dans son sac et revint sur le sujet de ses préoccupations.

— J'irai voir ta mère, conclut-elle finalement. Nous parlerons !

L'expression d'Emma refléta son désaccord le plus total.

— Non, tu n'iras pas parler avec ma mère. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais lui dire ?

Parce que Blanche et David ne savaient rien, songeait Emma. Elle avait mis tant d'effort, de résistance à leur dissimuler le fond de ses pensées qu'elle ne laisserait pas la Reine tout gâcher.

Regina comprit le recul catégorique de sa Sauveuse qui devait subir les assauts de son déni. Pourtant, elle la voyait faiblir peu à peu, sentait que leur petite fille dans ses bras agissait tel un remède à la distance imposée par Emma.

— Je n'irai pas la provoquer, rassura Regina. Disons que je suis prête à faire des concessions pour que notre famille reste unie.

Malgré l'effort évident que la Reine ferait en allant voir Blanche, Emma ne trouvait pas cette idée très réjouissante. Bien au contraire... Blanche et David ne pouvaient être informés de son lien avec la Reine. Jamais, ils n'accepteraient un quelconque rapprochement entre elles. Ils s'imagineraient certainement des choses à son sujet, formuleraient des conclusions hâtives sur des sentiments amoureux, des désirs cachés ou des espérances enfouies... Le pire était sûrement qu'ils auraient raison... Une lueur de crainte transparut dans le regard d'Emma qui répondit :

— Non... Pour l'instant, je préfère que vous gardiez vos distances, ma mère et toi...

.

.

A suivre


End file.
